


These People | این مردم

by vampire_sh17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, Drama, Dystopia, Euthanasia, F/F, Gay Character, M/M, Persian - Freeform, farsi, larrystylinson, onedirection
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 46,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampire_sh17/pseuds/vampire_sh17
Summary: لویی تاملینسونِ چهل و شش ساله، از افسردگی شدید و سوظن نسبت به این مردم رنج می بره و صاحب بزرگ ترین کارخونه ی تولید پلی وینیل کلراید در اروپاست. کارخونه ای که بخش اعظمی از زباله های تجدیدناپذیر جهان رو تولید می کنه.لویی دیگه نمی تونه به زندگی در کنار این مردم ادامه بده و چه کسی بهتر از هری استایلز، رئیس شرکت اتانازی انگلستان، می تونه بهش کمک کنه؟
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. خاکستری

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> به نام درد تفاوت ها
> 
> دوستان عزیزم سلام.   
> ومپایر هستم، نویسنده ی این فنفیکشن.   
> پیش از اینکه شروع کنید باید اخطار بدم که در این کتاب انسانیت زیر سوال می ره. مشکلات تبدیل به مکالمه بین شخصیت ها می شن و ساده ترین چیزها پیچیده می شه.   
> لطفا پیش از آغاز فنفیکشن، تگ های داستان رو نگاه کنید.   
> و همچنین باید ذکر کنم حقیقت هایی درباره ی مصرف آب، انقراض حیوانات و گونه های جانوری، پلاستیک و اندک اندک نابودی زمین... در لا به لای متن داستان وجود داره. به نظر من بیان این واقعیت های وحشتناک در قالب فنفیکشن می تونه برای عده ای که در این زمینه مطالعه ندارن مفید باشه.
> 
> به هر حال بسیار ممنونم که تصمیم به خوندن این کتاب گرفتید.   
> در پاورقی آخرین چپتر، آدرس ایمیلم رو قرار دادم. اگر پیشنهادی، انتقادی، نظری داشتید ممنون می شم بهم بگید.

امروز صبح، بعد از اینکه به گل هایی که تمام خونه اش رو در بر گرفته بودند آب داد، براشون یکی از آهنگ های بی کلام دهه هشتاد رو گذاشت و شروع به حرف زدن درباره ی زندگی کرد...

از لبخند و شادی گفت. از احساس شیرین علاقه و دوست داشتن... از عشق گفت و از تمام چیز هایی که هرگز تجربه نکرده بود و یک عمر حسرتشون رو می خورد حرف زد...

در عرض یک ساعت تمام فوت و فن هایی که یک فرد برای زندگی لازم داشت رو به صورت تئوری برای گل ها توضیح داد...

زیر خاک بنفشه های آفریقایی چهار قطره محلول گل دهی ریخت تا در خونه ی جدیدشون زیبا تر از همیشه به نظر برسن.

برگ های پهن دیفن باخیا رو با اسفنج مخصوصش پاک کرد تا بدرخشه!

آب شیشه های پوتوس رو عوض کرد. اشک های گل اشک تمساح رو یکی یکی از مادر جدا کرد، توی گلدون کناری گذاشت و پنج دقیقه رو صرف حرف های خصوصی با اون کرد. بهش گفت:"به مسئول گلخونه می گم تا وقتی که بچه هات بزرگ نشدن ازت جداشون نکنه."

و در آخر رگه های سفید فیتونیا رو چک کرد تا ببینه بعد از این همه انتظار صورتی شدن یا نه...

سپس بعد از دو ساعت و پنجاه دقیقه صدای زنگ خونه به گوش رسید. الیور صاحب گلخونه ی "گیاهان خوشحال" که حدود دویست کلیومتر از خونه ی لویی فاصله داشت بود و برای تحویل گل ها دقیقا ده دقیقه زود تر اومده بود.

"سلام آقای تاملینسون! صبحتون بخیر."

و شاید بزرگ ترین دلیلی که لویی به الیور اعتماد کرده بود که گل های عزیزش رو به دستش بسپره لبخندی بود که همیشه بر روی لب های الیور می درخشید.

"اوه سلام عزیزم خوش اومدی! و اینکه بار ها بهت گفتم منو لویی صدا کن. نمی خوام احساس پیر بودن بهم دست بده. بیا بشین! حتما از رانندگی خسته شدی."

لبخندِ روی صورت الیور بزرگ تر شد و سرش رو چندین بار به نشونه ی تایید تکون داد.

لویی به آشپزخونه رفت، دو لیوان آب میوه ریخت و پیش الیور برگشت. یکی از لیوان ها رو به پسر جوون داد و گفت: " آب انبه است. واسه ایمنی بدن و سلامت پوست خیلی خوبه."

سپس به سمت گل سانسوریا رفت و نوک برگ هاش رو چک کرد تا زرد نشده باشن و بعد از اینکه یک جرعه از آب انبه اش رو نوشید گفت:

"اسم همه ی گل ها رو روشون نوشتم لطفا هر روز باهاشون صحبت کن و اسم خودشون رو صدا بزن. همیشه پیششون لبخند بزن. بعد از اینکه اشک های گیاه اشک تمساح رو جدا کردی تو گلدونی که کنارش قرار داره بریز و تا وقتی که بزرگ نشدن از هم جداشون نکن. واسه بنفشه آفریقایی ها آهنگ بذار و هر روز بهشون بگو چقدر زیبا هستن. برگ های گل هایی که برگاشون پهن و دو رنگه رو هر روز با اسپری، آب پاشی کن. تو یه دفترچه همه ی این ها رو مرتب نوشتم و گفتم به هر کدومشون چه روز هایی آب بدی...و اینکه لطفا ازشون مراقبت کن، مواظبشون باش و هر وقت احساس کردی دلشون برای من تنگ شده آهنگ های اندی ویلیامز رو براشون پخش کن."

الیور با دقت به تمام حرف های لویی گوش کرد و گفت:" تمام تلاشم رو می کنم که به بهترین شکل ازشون مراقب کنم. بهتون قول می دم تو گلخونه از خونه ی خودشون هم بیشتر احساس راحتی کنن."

لویی لبخندی زد و ادامه داد:" ممنون. خیلی خیلی ممنون. واقعا خوشحالم کسی رو پیدا کردم که می تونه از بچه هام مراقبت کنه... همچنین به وکیلم گفتم ماهی هزار دلار به ازای نگهداری هر گل به حسابت واریز کنه. امیدوارم کافی باشه...  
حالا هم اگر با من کاری نداشته باشی باید برم بیرون.  
و اینکه یه نفر رو استخدام کردم تا بهت در بار زدن گل ها پشت وانت کمک کنه...به امید دیدار الیور عزیز."

بعد از به اتمام رسیدن حرف هاش بدون اینکه به پسر فرصت حرف زدن بده از خونه خارج شد...

و حالا، یعنی عصر همون روز، وقتی که خورشید در حال غروبه و به زیباترین شکل ممکن خودش رو به نمایش گذاشته، لویی بین چهار انسان مرده، درون یک آسانسور گیر افتاده و به سمت کشتارگاه میره، ولی هنوز لبخند می زنه!

موسیقی سرسام آور لاو استوری بالاخره قطع شد و سپس درِ آسانسور در طبقه هشتم باز میشه. هوای خنک محیط و مخلوطی از بوی مرگ و خوشبو کننده ی هوا، شلاق وار بر صورت لویی برخورد می کنه.

سرش رو بالا می گیره و بعد از چهارده قدم به میز منشی می رسه.

با لحن ملایم و گرمی خطاب به دختر جوونی که پشت میز نشسته و در حال کار کردن با کامپیوتره شروع به صحبت می کنه: "سلام. لویی تاملینسون هستم."

دختر به سرعت سرش رو بالا می گیره و دست پاچه پاسخ میده: " مـ...معذرت می خوام. متوجه حضورتون نشدم. آقای استایلز منتظرتون هستن. ا...الان بهشون خبر می دم که تشریف آوردین."

و بعد از روی صندلی بلند میشه و سمت دری که کنار میز قرار داشت حرکت می کنه.

"لطفا دنبالم بیاین."

لویی از روی تاسف سرش رو تکون داد. دختر با پشت دست چند ضربه به در زد و بعد از سه ثانیه در رو باز کرد.

"آقای استایلز! لویی تاملینسون تشریف آوردن."

و در این زمان صدای جدیدی به گوش رسید:"ممنون بابت اینکه خبر دادی کلودیا. بفرمایید داخل آقای تاملینسون."

لویی وارد اتاقی که به نظر می رسید دفتر هری استایلز -یعنی کسی که قراره بر تصمیمش مهر تایید بزنه- میشه... همون بوی مرگ و خوشبو کننده ی هوا...

دختر، که به نظر می رسید اسمش کلودیا باشه از دفتر خارج شد و در رو بست.

هری استایلز از روی صندلی پشت میزش که از ظاهرش پیدا بود از چرمی مرغوب ساخته شده بلند میشه و جلوی لویی می ایسته. دستش رو جلو میاره و دست راست لویی رو می گیره و تکون میده.

موهای افشونش که حدودا یک سوم اون ها رو تار های خاکستری تشکیل می ده تمام گردنش رو پوشونده. کت و شلوارمشکی راه راه با خط های عمودی گلبهی بر تنش دیده میشه... لویی فکر می کنه که به عنوان یک قاتل زیادی مرتب و نرم به نظر می رسه.

و البته که استایلز بر خلاف تصورات لویی، لبخند می زنه.

"باعث افتخارمه که به شرکت اومدین. وقتی وکیلتون باهام تماس گرفت و گفت درخواست یه جلسه ی فوری دارین تمام برنامه های امروزم رو کنسل کردم."

لویی گفت:"ممنون ولی واقعا لازم به این کار نبود." و بعد روی یکی از مبل های تک نفره ای که رو به روی میز استایلز بود نشست.

هری هم بدون اینکه نگاهش رو از روی مرد پیش روش برداره روی یکی از صندلی های جلوی میز رو به روی لویی نشست.

"خب به من بگین چی باعث شده که بزرگترین میلیارد کل اروپا و انگلستان بخواد با کسی مثل من جلسه داشته باشه؟"

لویی نفس عمیقی کشید. لبخند رو از روی لب های باریکش پاک کرد و با لحن بی تفاوتی گفت:

"اومدم تا برای اتانازی اسم بنویسم."


	2. نام ها

" برای چه کسی اسم بنویسین؟"

"خودم."

هری شوکه شد. بعد از پنج ثانیه دو بار پلک زد و با لحنی که به وضوح مثل قبل نبود، گفت:"بیماری لاعلاج دارین؟"

لویی بی تفاوت پاسخ داد:"نه"

هری عصبی خندید:"و این جوری که من می بینم تو تیمارستان بستری نیستین پس بیماری شدید روانی ندارین...فکر کنم با یه تحقیق ساده می تونین بفهمین اتانازی در چه صورتی انجام میشه!"

لویی آب دهانش رو فرو داد و بعد از یک ثانیه مکث گفت:" بالاخره پول، قراره یه جا به دردم بخوره! مگه نه؟"

" من این کار رو نمی کنم."

" چقدر می خوای؟ یه میلیون دلار؟ ده میلیون؟ مهم نیست! عدد بده."

هری نفس عمیقی کشید و سعی کرد تغییری در طرز حرف زدنش ایجاد نشه.

"گفتم من این کار رو نمی کنم."

"صد میلیون دلار؟"

استایلز به پارکت کف اتاق نگاه کرد و سرش رو به نشونه ی مخالفت تکون داد.

"چرا؟ مگه واسه یه قاتل فرقی می کنه مقتولش کی باشه، چی کاره باشه، سالم باشه، نیمه جون باشه یا هر چیز دیگه ای؟ من تاحالا آدم نکشتم و نمی دونم. تو جوابم رو بده هری استایلز!"

هری بدون اینکه تغییری در وضیعتش ایجاد کنه فقط چشم هاش رو بست و آروم گفت:"من قاتل نیستم."

"چرا هستی. توی لعنتی هیچ فرقی با تد باندی و آیلین وورنوس نمی کنی! اونها آدم می کشتن تو هم می کشی. اونا سلاخی می کردن تو با پنبه سر می بری. مرگ مرگه چه فرقی می کنه چجوری بمیری وقتی تهش یه چیزه؟"

هری استایلز بلافاصله بعد از تموم شدن حرف لویی سرش رو بالا آورد، با چشم های سبزش که حال مردمک هاش بیش از اندازه بزرگ شده بودن حتی کمی اشک هم در اونها دیده می شد، به لویی نگاه کرد و رو به روی صورتش فریاد زد:

"خفه شو. خفه شو. خفه شو و دهنت رو ببند. من قاتل نیستم من فقط به آدم هایی کمک می کنم که این زندگی براشون شبیه جهنمه و دارن هم خودشون هم اطرافیانشون رو آزار می دن. کسایی که هیچ کاری جز حرف زدن و گاهی فقط زل زدن به یه نقطه نمی تونن بکنن. من قاتل نیستم من فقط کمکشون می کنم تا به چیزی که می خوان برسن."

لویی متقابلا داد زد:" پس چرا به من کمک نمی کنی؟"

هری نفس عمیقی کشید، از روی صندلی بلند شد رفت پشت میز و از کشوی سمت چپ یه مداد بیرون اورد و شروع به سیاه کردن برگه ی سفید رو به روش کرد. بدون توجه به اشکال و خطوطی که به وجود می اومد فقط خط خطی می کرد تا عصبانیتش کمتر بشه.

بعد از هفت دقیقه نوک مداد تموم شده بود و لویی تاملینسون خیره به مدادی که در دست هری قرار داشت بی دلیل لبخند می زد.

هری روی صندلی که پشت میز قرار داشت نشست و شمرده شمرده جمله ای که طی این هفت دقیقه توی مغزش هزاران بار تکرار شده بود رو به زبون آورد:"چون من یه قاتل لعنتی نیستم."

لویی کلافه چند بار پلک زد. انگار دیوار دفاعی که دور خودش کشیده بود رو با یه پتک بزرگ خراب کرد و حالا بدون هیچ حفاظی خودش رو تمام و کمال به نمایش گذاشته بود."خواهش می کنم..."

"نه. من واقعا متاسفم ولی نمی تونم." هری یکم مکث کرد و بعد ادامه داد" و اینکه هیچ جای زمین، نه آلمان و نه حتی تو دیگنیتاس سوئیس نمی تونی جایی رو پیدا کنی که به صورت قانونی برای اتانازی کمکت کنن... نه تا وقتی که بیماری لاعلاج نداشته باشی و وضعت وخیم نباشه!"

"یعنی داری می گی یه بلایی سر خودم بیارم تا به قول تو 'وضعم وخیم' بشه تا واسه اتانازی کمکم کنن؟ یعنی باید فلج بشم به خاطر این که بمیرم؟ مگه مرگ حق همه نیست؟"

"نه نه نه. فقط دارم بهت می گم اتانازی یعنی چی...مرگ حق همه است ولی قتل حق من نیست! لطفا بفهم."

هری به صندلی تکیه داد و به لویی خیره شد. لویی نگاهش رو به صندلی رو به رو، جایی که هری قبلا نشسته بود سپرد و در عمق و ژرفای تفکراتش غرق شد.

تفکراتی که منشاء و مبدا همه ی اون ها به یک لیست طولانی از 'نام ها' می رسید. نام آدم هایی که خودشون رو انسان می نامیدن. نام انسان هایی که احمق بودن. نام احمق هایی که انسانیت رو تو خیابون ها جار می زدن ولی فریبکاری رو، مثل یک وعده غذای چرب و نرم هر روز در خودشون حل می کردن. مردمی که چشم داشتن اما با چشم های بسته و مثل یک نابینا زندگی می کردن. مردمی که از زندگی فقط احمق بودن رو یاد گرفته بودن. احمق هایی که روز به روز، ثانیه به ثانیه تعدادشون زیاد تر می شد... و حالا، روان نویس درون مغز لویی یک اسم دیگه رو به این لیست چند هزار صفحه ای اضافه می کنه.

'هری استایلز.'

برای چند دقیقه اتاق در سکوت مطلق دست و پا می زد و فقط صدای نفس های سنگین هری گذر زمان رو اثبات می کرد...

"چرا یه میلیاردر و فرد مشهور و قدرتمندی مثل تو، کسی که با یه اشاره می تونه هر چیزی رو به دست بیاره می خواد با استفاده از اتانازی خودش رو بکشه؟"

"فعلا که نشون دادی با پول نمیشه مرگ رو خرید... و اینکه یه میلیاردر و فرد مشهور و قدرتمند، قبل از تمام این صفت ها که چیزی جز اسم نیستن، یک انسانه..."

"چرا اتانازی؟ چرا خودکشی نمی کنی؟"

"من اینجا نیستم که به سوالای تو جواب بدم." دستش رو درون جیب پشتی شلوارش برد، از تو کیف پولش یه کارت بیرون اورد و روی میز استایلز گذاشت."مبلغی که می خوای رو بعلاوه ی شماره حسابت واسم بفرست...قاتل."

لبخندی زد و به سمت در رفت.

"جوابم رو بده! چرا؟"

و لویی قبل از اینکه از دفتر هری استایلز خارج بشه، بدون اینکه برگرده و بهش نگاه کنه گفت:

"شاید چون از زندگی بین این احمق ها خسته شدم."


	3. رویا

و دقیقا سیزده دقیقه طول کشید تا لویی از هشت طبقه، شونزده ردیف پله یعنی صد و نود و دو پله پایین بیاد، فقط به خاطر این که مجبور نشه دوباره با چند آدم که معلوم نبود آخرین بار کی لبخند زدن توی یک اتاقک کوچک دو متری به آهنگ مسخره ی لاو استوری گوش بده و هوای مسموم اون جا رو در ریه هاش بگنجونه...

پشت فرمون ماشین نشست و بلافاصله آهنگ Killing me softly with her song از Perry Como رو پلی کرد... صدای رسا و نافذ خواننده تا مغز استخوان لویی نفوذ کرد و باعث شد جز به جز این اهنگ رو برای بار هزارم با تمام وجودش احساس کنه... و فقط شیوه ی ادا کردن و خوندن این کلمات توسط چنین خواننده هاییه که باعث میشه لویی پدال گاز رو تا آخر فشار نده و به سمت ناکجا آباد پرواز نکنه...

لویی به این فکر می کنه که اگر پنجاه و شش ثانیه ی پیش صدای پری کومو سکوت فضای داخل ماشین رو نمی شکست، ناکجا آبادی که قرار بود به سمتش پرواز کنه رودخانه ی تیمز بود... و احتمالا اگر این اتفاق می افتاد تا نیم ساعت آینده تنها اثری که از لویی باقی می موند حباب های بزرگ هوایی بود که سطح آب رودخونه رو شبیه یک جکوزی آب داغ می کرد!

حدود صد و چهل متر جلو تر رفت و کنار ساحل رودخانه ی تیمز ایستاد... از ماشین پیاده شد، کفش هاش رو در آورد و پا برهنه روی شن های سرد ساحل رودخونه حرکت کرد...

آب آروم و سرد بود...آروم به لطافت آب یک چشمه، و سرد، به سردی رفتار آدم ها با یکدیگر...

امواج کوچک با هر بار پلک زدن لویی خودشون رو بر سینه ی ساحل رها می کردن و موسیقی دلنشینی رو به وجود می آوردن... 

این آوا، گرچه بسیار ضعیف بود و بین هیاهو و فریاد های مردمی که کنار 'چشم لندن'بودن گم شده بود ولی بازهم در ذهن لویی، صدای شیرین اقیانوس رو تداعی می کرد...

تیمز، حتی یک هزارم آب های آزاد هم نبود. اما صدای امواجی که هربار پس از عبور کشتی ها تولید می شد یادآور برخورد موج های سهمگین اقیانوس با صخره های ساحل بود. یا حتی یاداور آب های مواج دریای کاسپین...

لویی نگاهش رو از رودخانه گرفت و به 'چشم لندن' نگاه کرد. پر نور و درخشان تر از همیشه؛ چشم همه رو سوی خودش بر می گردوند...

این مردم سوار بزرگ ترین چرخ و فلک اروپا می شن تا بتونن لندن رو زیر پاهاشون داشته باشن... تا این شهر رو از بالا ببینن و بالا تر از بالاترین باشن...و این حریص بودن و بیشتر خواستن، دلیلیه که هنوز به زندگی هاشون پایان ندادن...

چرا وقتی می تونن شب ها به ساحل تیمز بیان و روی شن های سرد تیره دراز بکشن و آسمونِ ابری شب بی ستاره رو ببینن، یا وقتی می تونن به خیابون اَبی برن و با پا های خودشون از خط عابر پیاده ی اَبی رد بشن، جایی که، جان لنون و پل مک‌کارتنی، دو تا ازاسطوره های تاریخ موسیقی جهان، یه روزی ازش عبور کردن؛ به یه چرخ و فلک مسخره میرن که تنها کاری که می کنه نشون دادن چیز هایه که نمیشه بهشون دست زد و بافتشون رو لمس کرد؟

متاسفانه حقیقت اینه که خواسته های این مردم همیشه دست نیافتنیه... خودشون چیزی رو انتخاب می کنن که با راهی جز مرگ نمی تونن بهش برسن!

صدای بیگ بن به گوش می رسه... لویی ناخواسته سرش رو بر می گردونه و هر دو عقربه ی غول آسای بیگ بن رو روی عدد دوازده می بینه...

صدای دوم و سوم و چهارم...

ساعت دوازده نیمه شب. یک آرزو.

و تنها تفاوت میان آرزو و رویا اینه که تو یه جایی ته ته قلبت به این باور داری که آرزو روزی به حقیقت می پیونده و دقیقا همون جا، یعنی ته ته قلبت میدونی یک رویا هرگز واقعی نمیشه اما بیشتر از آرزو بهش اهمییت می دی... و لویی امشب، رویاش رو آرزو کرد...

آرزو کرد که روزی از راه برسه که تمام این مردمِ احمق لندن رو رها کرده باشن و این شهر دوست داشتنی بتونه برای یک بار هم که شده در هوایی که احمق ها اون رو مسموم نکرده باشن نفس بکشه.

صدای یازدهم و دوازدهم.   
ساعت نیمه شب و یک دقیقه...

لویی لبخندی به سوی تیمز زد و توی ماشین نشست...

اهنگ Let it be از The Beatles پخش شد و شاید برای اولین بار در طی این چهل و چهار سال زندگی لویی، تا وقتی که به خونه برسه به هیچ چیز فکر نکرد... با یه جاروی بزرگ تمام افکار پوچی که تا درونی ترین لایه ی مغزش نفوذ کرده بودن رو پاک کرد، اهنگ رو روی پخش دوباره و دوباره و دوباره گذاشت و تا وقتی که از ماشین پیاده بشه متن اهنگ رو زیرلب با صدای ضعیفی زمزمه کرد...

And when the broken-hearted people living in the world agree  
There will be an answer, let it be  
For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be

در خونه رو باز کرد و بدون این که برق ها رو روشن کنه وارد خونه شد... ابر ها کمی کنار رفته بودن و نور ماه از شیشه ی پنجره ی بزرگی که قبلا مال گل ها بود وارد خونه می شد... اسپیکر از صبح هنوز روشن بود و موسیقی بی کلام دهه هشتاد فضای بی روح خونه رو مزین می کرد...

لویی سعی کرد لبخند بزنه ولی دلیلی برای لبخند زدن وجود نداشت. هیچ کدوم از گل ها نبودن. خونه، بی روح تر از همیشه بود و صدای بلند ویلونسل هر چقدر هم که بلند بود باز هم نمی تونست بر بُعدِ غم زده غلبه کنه...

لویی لامپ رو روشن نکرد تا جای خالی گل ها رو به وضوح نبینه...

روز به اتمام رسیده بود و فردا آغاز شده بود اما لویی نمی تونست از آغوش زمان دل بکنه...   
دیروز، امروز، فردا... چه فرقی می کرد وقتی این آدم ها همه جا حضور داشتن و هر چیز خوبی رو خشک می کردن و می سوزوندن؟


	4. حیوانات

خورشید در مرکز آسمون روز نیمه ابریِ اواخر تابستون، می درخشه و پرتو های نورش روی بدن لویی فرود میان. مرد چشم هاش رو باز می کنه و مستقیم به خورشید زل می زنه. عنبیه ی به رنگ آب های آزاد چشم هاش، آتش نور خورشید رو خاموش می کنن... چشم هاش می سوزه و رد اشک کم رنگی از گونه های استخونیش راه خود رو به پایین باز می کنه، باز نگه داشتن چشم هاش سخته، ولی این زیبایی ارزش خودش رو داره... دیدن زیبایی، همیشه قیمت زیادی داشت و برای لویی، بهای دیدن زیباییِ خورشید، سر درد سرسام آور بعدشه.

چمن ها سرد بود و کمی نم داشت. لویی احتمال می داد، رنگ سبزِ سبزه ها، شلوارک سفید و پوست برهنه ی کمرش رو مزین کرده...شاید هم چند تا حشره پهلو هاش رو نیش زده ان، اما این حس خنکی و یکی شدن با طبیعت، لذت بخش تر از اونی بود که چیزی بتونه خرابش کنه...

این احساسِ یکی شدن، با عناصری که دست ساخته ی بشر نیست... این احساسِ دردِ اشتباه بقیه نیست...این احساس، چیزی نیست که بشه با کلمات توصیفش کرد و تنها چیزی که می تونه منتقلش کنه، لمس طبیعته...لمس ذراتی که از ابتدای آفرینش وجود دارن و اگر بشریت اون هارو از بین نبره، هرگز محو نمیشن...

یک ساعت، دو ساعت، یا حتی شاید سه ساعت گذشته. اما دل کندن از آغوشِ سبز و بوسه های آبی آسمان کار راحتی نیست... و اگر هوا رو به تاریکی نمی رفت و صدای ضعیف هوهوی جغد و باد در هم آمیخته نمی شد، لویی هرگز حاضر به ترک این وضعیت نبود...

گرچه لویی از وجود اتاق کار داخل خونه اش متنفر بود ولی از وقتی که به شرکت نمی رفت مجبور بود خیلی از کار ها رو تو خونه انجام بده... خونه ای که نه عمارت بود و نه پنت هوس یک برج شصت و پنج طبقه ای. و تا وقتی کسی لویی رو در حال زندگی در اون خونه نمی دید باورش نمی شد این خونه ی لویی ویلیام تاملینسون، صاحب بزرگترین شرکت های زنجیره ای اروپا و امریکا در زمینه ی ساخت پلی وینیل کلراید، و سومین نفر در لیست ثروتمند ترین مرد روی زمین، در همچین خونه ای زندگی کنه...

و اینجا بود که اسم، رسم و شهرت، مثل یک رنگِ ضد زنگ، روی آهن اکسید شده، ماهیتِ شکسته و آسیب دیده ی آهن رو زیبا نشون می داد... ولی نه لویی آهن بود که بتونه همه ی این ها رو تحمل کنه و از بین نره، و نه این روکش، رنگ ضد زنگ بود...

لویی روی صندلی پشت میز نشست و به برگه ی سفید رو به روش و خودنویسی که کنار برگه قرار داشت خیره شد...

فضای اتاق بوی برگه های کتابی رو می داد که انگار چند سال در مرطوب ترین جای کره ی زمین -یه جایی نزدیک استوا- بوده و تمام برگه هاش بوی کهنگی گرفته! بویی که کاملا با فضای کلاسیک و مبلمان چرم اتاق در تضاد بود...

در مرحله اول، کسی که وارد اتاق کار لویی می شد تصور استشمام رایحه ای از چرم طبیعی که با بوی سرد و تلخ یک عطر -که درصد الکلش بسیار کمه- مخلوط شده رو داره... شاید هم کمی بوی تنباکوی شرابیِ ریچموند... اما به محض ورود؛ عطر کاغذ، برگه های کهنه و جوهرِغلیظ و شاید کمی هم رزین، مانند سیلی گیرنده های بینیِ فرد رو فعال می کنه...

و اما تا به امروز، کسی، این تفکرات رو در ذهنش پرورش نداده زیرا تنها بازدید کننده ی این اتاق کار خود لویی بوده...

عطرِ دفتر کار لویی بیشتر به بوی اتاق خواب یک نویسنده در قرن هجده که در کشور گویان فرانسه، درست اون بالای بالای امریکای جنوبی زندگی می کنه و گونه ی چپش توسط یه پشه گزیده شده، شباهت داره...

ظاهرو باطن اتاق، دقیقا مثل خود لویی، مانند دو تای بی همتا، بی هیچ شُبهتی کنار هم قرار گرفته و تضادِ زیبایی رو می سازه...

البته لویی به تضادها اعتقادی نداره... تضاد، شباهت و هر چیز دیگه ای، ساخته ی ذهن یک نفر بوده و اون رو گسترش داده...انسان توانایی فکر و تصمیم گیری داره... هر فرد به نوبه ی خودش متضاد ها رو تشخیص می ده.   
و این واژه، در ذهن لویی هیچ جایی نداشت...

زیرا تضادها و شباهت ها، یعنی نام گذاری بر روی هر چیز. و این مرد، از هر نوع تعیین مرز و محدودیتی متنفره...

نبود رایحه ای از چرم به دلیل چرم مصنوعیِ مبل ها و صندلی پشت میز لوییه... چرم طبیعی یعنی مرگ حیوانات به بدترین شکل. و حیوانات جزئی از طبیعت هستند. لویی معتقده با استفاده از چرم طبیعی به صورت غیر مستقیم در حال به قتل رسوندن طبیعت هستیم... و مرگ طبیعت یعنی فاجعه!

چرمی که معمولا از حیوانات اهلیِ دامداری های صنعتی بدست میاد، جایی که حیوانات از بدو تولد از معمولی ترین حقوق خود مثل نور طبیعی، بودن در کنار خانواده، شیر دادن به فرزندان و بزرگ کردن اون ها و محبت، محروم هستند و انواع شکنجه‌ها مانند بریدن یا کنده شدن شاخ‌ها، عقیم شدن بدون بی‌حسی، کشیده شدن دندان‌ها رو در زندگی کوتاه و پررنج خود تجربه می‌کنند. علاوه بر این، محل کشتارشون معمولاً از محل پرورش آنها فاصله ی زیادی داره و این حیوانات باید ساعت‌ها و روزها در کامیون‌ها یا کشتی‌ها در گرسنگی، تشنگی، سرما یا گرمای طاقت‌فرسا سر کنند بدون آنکه فضای کافی و مناسب برای نشستن یا خوابیدن داشته باشند.و بدون اینکه خودشون بدوند به استقبال مرگ برن... بیشتر این حیوانات، بیمار، نحیف، زخمی یا با استخوان‌های شکسته به مقصد می‌رسند و تعدادی هم در راه می‌میرند...

بعد مراحل وحشتناک و طاقت فرسای تبدیل پوست به چرم و بعد هم دوخت و دوز و گوچی و لویی ویتون و شرکت های مبل سازی بزرگ ایتالیا... میلیون ها دلار سرمایه و پول جا به جا میشه... مردم به وسایل چرم و گرون قیمتشون افتخار می کنن... ولی کسی به پشت صحنه ی ماجرا دقت نمی کنه. کسی این درد و رنج و مرگ رو نمی بینه...

مگه تفاوت گاو جرسی با یه اسب اصیل انگلیسی چیه که یکی در پر قو بزرگ میشه و دیگری از تولد تا مرگ، محکوم به شکنجه است؟

این مردم با آدم کشی مشکل دارن ولی حیوانات رو سلاخی می کنن... این مردم می کشن و می پوشن ولی گیاهخوارن... این مردم احساسات رو نادیده می گیرن. خانواده رو می کشن. پوست رو می کنن و شاخ رو می فروشن ولی هیتلر رو برای باورهای نژادِ برتر گونه اش مسخره می کنن!

لویی دلش می خواست تمام این ها رو در برگه ی خالی وصیعت نامه ای که رو به روش قرار داره بنویسه ولی می دونست مردمی که قراره اون کاغذ بی ارزش رو بخونن احمق تر از این حرف هان...

پول و شرکت و زمین ها و هزار تا چیز دیگه، بدون هیچ وارث... وارث لویی، جنگل های در حال تخریب بود. گونه های جانوری در حال انقراض بود. طبیعت بود... وارث لویی، زمین بود...  
زمینی که از تولد تا مرگش، دقیقا مثل همون گاوِ بخت برگشته، محکوم به شکنجه شدن توسط این سلطه گران تهی مغزه...

صدای موبایل لویی باعث شد تا اولین حرف بر روی کاغذ سفید، نقشی انتخاب نکنه. خودنویس رو دوباره کنار برگه قرار داد و به صفحه ی تلفن همراه زل زد.

پیام، در کادر سبز رنگی روی صفحه ی موبایل خود نمایی می کرد...

"فردا ساعت ده صبح. رستوران وانیلابلک در منطقه هوبرن.  
-هری استایلز"


	5. شراب رزه

لویی وارد رستوران گیاهیِ وانیلابلک شد. و هر کسی با یه پرس و جوی ساده می تونست متوجه بشه این رستوران یکی از بهترین رستوران های گیاهی در لندنه...

و البته بیشتر بخاطر غذا های بی نظیرش، سبک خاص و فضاش معروف بود... جوری که وقتی وارد ساختمون می شدی احساس می کردی همین حالا از کالسکه ی مجلل قصر که توسط بهترین اسب های انگلیس حرکت می کنه پیاده شدی، کلاه کارتولا بزرگی که رو سرته رو به آرومی بر می داری و با یک عصای زینتی، با قدم های بلند وارد رستوران میشی و گارسون با لهجه ی غلیظ بریتیش بهت خوش آمد میگه... لویی واقعا فضای این رستوران رو تحسین می کنه.

فرد جلو میاد و می پرسه :"سلام آقای تاملینسون. به رستوران گیاهی وانیلابلک خوش اومدین. می تونم کمکتون کنم؟"

لویی لبخندی می زنه و با خوش رویی جواب فرد رو می ده:"منتظر هری استایلز هستم."

"ایشون روی میز ده منتظر هستن آقا... لطفا دنبالم بیاین."

لویی سرش رو تکون داد و در موازاتِ فرد شروع به حرکت کرد. هری استایلز روی یکی از چهار صندلی میز شماره ده نشسته بود. پای چپش رو بر روی پای راستش انداخته بود و با اون عینک مستطیل شکلی که بر چشمانش دیده می شد، به نظر می رسید داره کتاب می خونه.

لویی جلو تر می ره و دقیقا رو به روی استایلز می نشینه.

هری سرش رو بالا میاره و با دیدن لویی لبخندی بر روی لب هاش ایجاد میشه. "لویی تاملینسون! ممنون بابت اینکه اومدی." عینک رو از روی صورتش بر می داره و چشم های نافذش رو به زیبا ترین شکل ممکن به نمایش می ذاره.

بازدمش رو به صورت خنده ای بیرون میده و شروع می کنه به توضیح دادن :"دو سالی میشه واسه مطالعه به این احتیاج پیدا کردم... فکر کنم دیگه دارم پیر میشم."

هری جوری رفتار می کنه که انگار سال هاست لویی رو می شناسه، هر روز با هم تماس تصویری دارن و از دغدغه هاشون برای هم حرف می زنن...  
و لویی ترجیح میده آخرین دیداری که با این مردِ میانسال، کسی اصرار داره تمام کار هاش رو توجیح کنه و توضیح بده، رو به کلی کنار بذاره، و هر بار، از نو شروع کنه...

گونه ی گذشته رو ببوسه و بگه 'ممنون بابت لحظاتت' و بعد خودش رو در آغوش حال، رها کنه...

با این حال، لویی می دونه گذشته ها هرگز فراموش نمی شن. اتفاقی که افتاده، حرف هایی که زده شده، هرگز تغییر نمی کنن... اما می شه بی تفاوت از کنارشون گذشت و اهمیتی نداد!

لویی از حرف هری، لبخند بزرگی می زنه و میگه:" سلام استایلز. صبح مایل به ظهرت بخیر!"

مرد کتاب رو روی میز می ذاره و به لویی خیره میشه. در حقیقت، اگر یک ماه پیش، بهش می گفتن که قراره با لویی تاملینسون به رستوران وانیلابلک بیاد، همراه باهاش غذا بخوره و حتی مثل یک دوست باهاش حرف بزنه، گرچه باورش براش سخت بود اما می گفت"هیچ چیزی غیر ممکن نیست!"

"'صد سال تنهایی'؟ داری میگی بعد از این همه سال تازه داری 'صد سال تنهایی' رو می خونی؟"

هری سرش رو تکون داد و آروم شروع به صحبت کردن کرد."شاید برای بیستمین بار. یا شاید هم بیشتر... این کتاب خیلی برام ارزشمنده... اگر قرار باشه تا آخر عمرم فقط یک کتاب بخونم قطعا صد سال تنهاییه."

هری شمرده شمرده حرف می زد. جوری که هر لحظه دوست داشتی داد بزنی 'زود باش! اره اره! سریع تر!' ولی نه برای لویی. این ویژگی به لویی فرصت فکر کردن می داد. فرصت آنالیز کردن حرف به حرف جملات هری...

"ثابت کن." لویی لب های باریکش رو با زبونش خیس کرد..." و هر چه در نوشته ها آمده است..."

هری حرف لویی رو قطع کرد و با همون لحن، اما بلند تر ادامه داد:

"و هرچه در نوشته ها آمده است، از ابتدا تا انتها دیگر تکرار نخواهد شد، زیرا نسل های محکوم به صد سال تنهایی هیچ فرصت دیگری بر روی زمین ندارند."

لویی پوزخندی از روی تحسین زد."واقعا روانی این کتابی نه؟"

"نه. من فقط ساختار کلمات و نثر نوشتارش رو می پرستم. شیوه ی چینش واژه ها و استفاده ی صحیح از اونها... و البته خط داستانی. صد سال تنهایی جز اندک کتاب هایی بود که باعث شد به خودم بیام..." صداش رفته رفته آروم تر می شد و لویی به سختی می تونست متوجه بشه که مرد، چی داره می گه. "تو چی؟ به نظر میاد چند بار این کتاب رو خوندی."

" چندین سال پیش یک بار خوندمش... بند پایانی کتاب ها، اکثرا یادم می مونه." لویی نگاهش رو از هری گرفت و به میز خیره شد. جنس میز از چوب درخت گردو بود... "کتاب های زیادی خوندم ولی کتاب خوندن رو دوست ندارم. افکارم رو محدود به خواسته های نویسنده می کنه."

هری با دقت به حرف های لویی گوش می داد و به شیوه ی ادا کرده واژه ها توسط لویی دقت می کرد. جوری که با لهجه ی غلیظ بریتیش بعضی از حروف رو به زبون می اورد باعث می شد هری در زمنیه ی حرف زدن احساس افتضاح بودن بهش دست بده... پاسخی برای لویی نداشت. یا اگر هم که داشت، از بیان کردن و کنار هم گذاشتن واژه ها عاجز بود.

قطعه موسیقی بی کلام Time is tight توسط اسپیکری که دقیقا معلوم نبود کجا قرار داره پخش می شد... مثل همیشه، تلفیقی از فضای کلاسیکِ رستوران و مویسقی قدیمیِ سافت راک...   
و لویی با دیدن تمام این ها بیشتر به این نتیجه می رسید که درعصر مدرن، هیچ چیز جذابی وجود نداره که باعث بشه از شدت به وجد اومدن فریاد بزنی!

گارسون با چهره ای جدی اما نرم به سمت میز شماره ده اومد و در یک قدمی میز ایستاد.

"روز بخیر! از ساعت دوازده به بعد می تونین غذا های اصلی رو سفارش بدین. در حال حاضر برای سفارش می تونید از منو کافه ی وانیلابلک کمک بگیرین. یه نوشیدنی، کیک یا دمنوش."

لویی بدون اینکه نگاهی به صفحه ی چوبی رو به روش بندازه گفت:"آب انبه طبیعی لطفا."

گارسون سرش رو به نشانه ی تایید تکون داد و به هری خیره شد... کسی که با اخم کم رنگی روی چهره اش چشم هاش رو ریز کرده بود و به لیست نوشیدنی ها با دقت نگاه می کرد. "یک گیلاس شراب رزه."

لویی، هری رو بخاطر انتخابش تحسین می کنه، با این حال تمام تلاشش رو می کنه تا از الکل دوری کن...از الکل و تمام مشتقاتش. این موضوع یک ساله براش تبدیل به یک چالش شده و تا به امروز سر بلند ازش بیرون اومده . و لویی امیدواره همینطوری پیش بره

گارسون میز رو ترک می کنه. حالا صدای موسیقی کمتر به گوش می رسه و لویی مستقیم به چشم های هری خیره میشه.

"خب. می شنوم... دلیل این ملاقات در رستوران گیاهی وانیلابلک چیه؟ البته باید بگم خوشحالم که بالاخره قبول کردی."

" به نظر می رسید گیاهخوار باشی و فکر کردم قبل از اینکه بخوای 'خودکشی' کنی لازمه غذا های اینجا رو امتحان کنی."

لویی به آرومی خندید و تمام حواسش رو به هری سپرد. "روی پیشونیم نوشته من گیاهخوارم؟"

هری چال های گونه اش رو به نمایش گذاشت و قبل از اینکه بخواد جمله ای رو در ذهنش ردیف کنه و اون رو به زبون بیاره لویی گفت:

"من معمولا رستوران نمی رم. اما گزینه ی اولم همیشه اینجاست پس تیرت خطا رفت! خوردن غذا های اینجا گرچه باعث میشه از عالم مادی خارج بشم، ولی نمی تونه من رو منصرف کنه. و اینکه من خودکشی نمی کنم."

"اره، گفته بودی. تو شرکت، قرار بود من به سوالای تو جواب بدم. ولی اینجا شرکت نیست... چرا خودکشی نمی کنی؟" و قبل از اینکه لویی بخواد حرف زدن رو آغاز کنه هری با لحنی متفاوت تر از دفعات قبل، این بار سریع و کمی شلخته شروع به توضیح دادن کرد:"الـ..لبته من دارم به خودکشی ترغیبت نمی کنم! مسلما این که بخوام قبول کنم و مهر تـ...تایید رو پای برگه اتانازی بزنم هم واسم راحت تره و هم پول زیادی یک راست میره تو حسابم.  
ولی وقتی انقدر تصمیمت جدیه چرا داری سختش می کنی؟"

برای یک دقیقه لویی بدون اینکه حرفی بزنه به میز خیره شد. از دروغ گفتن متنفر بود. لویی احمق نبود که دروغ بگه... دروغ چیزی بود برای پوشاندن واقعیت و کسی که می خواست واقعیت رو محو کنه ازش می ترسید... دروغگو ترسو بود...

"چون من ضعیف نیستم. فقط خسته شدم... کسی که خودکشی می کنه ادم ضعیفیه چون به زندگیش پایان میده." لویی دروغ نگفت.

"لویی تاملینسون! تو هم قراره همین کاری کنی. اتانازی دقیقا همینه ولی اسمش باکلاس تره! من سرزنشت نمی کنم .عقاید و تفکرات متفاوته... نمی تونم بهت بگم این غلطه و این حتما درسته چون هیچ چیزی در این دنیا وجود نداره که از نظر چند آدمِ واحد حتما درست باشه، یا غلط! اما نباید خودت رو با این حرفا گول بزنی چون برای تمام دلایل و برهان هایی که در ذهنت می سازی یک راه فرار وجود داره!"

لویی نفس عمیقی کشید و با آرامش ادامه داد:"الان هدفت از این حرف ها چیه؟ متوجه نمی شم."

"من هدفی ندارم. ذهن تو شبیه یه اقیانوس می مونه که حتی خودت هم داری توش غرق میشی. من می خوام یه جلیقه نجات واست پرت کنم و از این که تو خودت غرق بشی نجاتت بدم! و بعد از این که نجات پیدا نکردی می تونی تصمیم بگیری که می خوای بمیری یا نه! در حقیقت من فقط می خوام چیز هایی رو به زبون بیاری که تا حالا فقط بهشون فکر کردی؟"

"از کجا می دونی تاحالا به زبون نیاوردمشون؟"

هری ابرو هاش رو بالا داد و گفت:"واقعا؟ همین طوری از تو خیابون نیومدم و رئیس و تایید کننده ی اتانازی انگلستان نشدم. مدرک دکتری روانشناسی دارم... و اینکه خودت گفتی از زندگی کنار این 'احمقها' خسته شدی. پس فکر نمی کنم دوست داشته باشی باهاشون خیلی حرف بزنی."

"و چی باعث شده که فکر کنی تو جز همون احمق ها نیستی؟"

"من ادعایی درباره احمق بودن یا نبودنم ندارم. شاید تو فکر کنی من احمقم ولی این فقط نظر خودته پس به من ربطی نداره."

لویی تسلیم شد. حرف زدن با این احمق بی نتیجه بود. "من خودکشی نمی کنم چون نمی خوام خودم کسی باشم که خودم رو می کشه. من فقط می تونم یک بار زندگی کنم. البته که نمی خوام خودم کسی باشم که این فرصت رو ازم می گیره... می دونم چی می خوای بگی! می خوای بگی دارم خودم رو گول می زنم و این چیزا! هر چی. این طرز تفکر منه و تو گفتی کسی رو بخاطر عقایدش قضاوت نمی کنی هری روانشناس استایلز!"

هری گلوش رو صاف کرد و بدون اینکه احساساتش برانگیخته بشه یا بخواد دلسوزی کنه ادامه داد:

" تو می گی خودکشی نمی کنی چون نمی خوای خودت رو بکشی... من بهت می گم یک پارادوکس درباره خودکشی وجود داره که اتفاقا خیلی هم معروفه و اونم اینه که 'وقتی تو خودت رو می کشی در واقع کسی رو کشتی که می خواسته تو رو بکشه. پس در واقع یک نوع دفاع از خود به حساب میاد' می بینی لویی؟ دیدگاه ها انقدر متفاوته که حتی نمی شه با هم مقایسه اشون کرد. طرز نگاه ها، زاویه ی دید، تمام این ها باعث میشه تو یه تصمیم بگیری...و فقط کافیه یکم این دیدگاه رو تغییر بدی تا تصمیمت زمین تا آسمون عوض بشه!"

لویی سرش رو روی میز گذاشت و سعی کرد عصبی نشه: " چرا داری به این که قراره چه بلایی سر زندگیم بیارم اهمیت میدی؟"

هری صداش رو کمی بالا برد و سعی کرد سریع تر حرف بزنه تا شاید کمی تاثیر گذار تر باشه!

" چون تو یه موجود زنده ای، نفس می کشی، یه ذهن خلاق و جستجوگر داری و میتونی دنیا رو جای بهتری کنی!"

"من فقط یه آدمم بین هشت میلیارد آدم دیگه و یه موجود زنده بین تریلیارد ها موجود زنده ی دیگه..." لویی سرش رو از روی میز بلند کرد و مستقیم به چشم های هری خیره شد.

"من سوپرمَن نیستم که بتونم دنیا رو بهتر کنم. زمین قبلا شبیه یه معادله ی شیمیایی برگشت پذیر بود اما حالا، 'این مردم' جوری به جون زمین افتادن که شبیه سوختن ناقصه، هم زمین رو می سوزونن و هم همه جا رو پر می کنن از کربن مونوکسید، از مرگ خاموش، از چیزی که خفه ات می کنه، مغزت رو از کار می اندازه و تبدیلت می کنه به یه احمق! من می خوام قبل از اینکه خفه بشم بمیرم پس سعی نکن منصرفم کنی!"


	6. معتاد تزریقی

هری با متانت قسمتی از قارچ بزرگی که در بشقابش قرار داشت رو با چاقو و چنگال برید. و جوری که انگار در سِت فیلمبرداری یه فیلم کلاسیک قرار داره و خودش یکی از شخصیت های اشراف زاده ی فیلمه، شروع به خوردن و جویدن غذا کرد.

"می دونی یکی از دلایلی که وانیلابلک رو خیلی دوست دارم، اینه که غذا هاشون کاملا به اندازه است... هیچوقت غذای اضافی توی بشقاب ها باقی نمی مونه و این اسراف مواد غذایی رستوران رو به حداقل می رسونه."

لویی آخرین قسمت از سیب زمینی که درون بشقابش مونده بود رو درون دهانش گذاشت و با حوصله، دونه های ذرت باقی مونده رو از ظرف رو به روش جمع کرد."معلومه خیلی میای اینجا..."

هری بی صدا خندید و بی دلیل شروع به توضیح دادن کرد:"اره تقریبا. حداقل ماهی دو بار همراه گریس یا بعضی وقت ها تنهایی اینجا میام."

لویی رسما هیچ هدفی برای سوال هایی که می پرسید نداشت و تنها قصدش، از بین بردن سکوت مزخرفی بود که بعد از حرف های هری ایجاد می شد. " پس اولین باره داری با یکی از مراجعه کننده هات به وانیلابلک میای؟"

"راستش نصف مراجعه کننده هام نمی تونن از جاشون بلند شن، بشینن، یا تنهایی برن دستشویی و بقیه هم تو تیمارستان بستری ان. پس بهت تبریک میگم لویی تاملینسون! تو اولین مراجعه کننده ای هستی که باهام اومدی بیرون."

لویی طوری که فقط خودش بتونه بشنوه، با صدای خیلی آروم و زمزمه وار گفت:" و منم قراره بزودی به جمع اون ها بپیوندم."

و دوباره همون سکوت مزخرف و آزاردهنده بر فضای میز شماره دهِ رستوران وانیلابلک حکم فرما شد... هری به بشقاب خالی رو به روش زل زده بود و لویی به یکی از درز های باریک میز چوبی نگاه می کرد...

هری برای حرف زدن و شروع کردن یک بحث دیگه مردد بود اما سر انجام تصمیمش رو گرفت.:" می خوام یه سوال ازت بپرسم. خیلی با خودم فکر کردم بیانش کنم یا نه... اما به شدت ذهنم رو درگیر کرده." هری گلوش رو صاف کرد، آب دهنش رو فرو داد و به چهره ی بی تفاوت و سرد لویی خیره شد. "راستش برام سواله که چرا الان، بعد از اینکه تقریبا نیمی ازعمرت گذشته می خوای این کار رو انجام بدی؟ یک دفعه یه روز صبح از خواب بیدار شدی و یادت اومد همه ی آدم ها احمقن یا همچین چیزی؟"

لویی چند بار پلک زد و بعد چنگالی که درون دست چپش قرار داشت رو روی میز گذاشت. آرنج دست چپش رو بالا آورد و روی میز قرار داد و بعد صورتش رو با دستش نگه داشت و به زمین خیره شد. سعی کرد با لحن معمولی و صدای نسبتا آرومی صحبت کنه:

"چون هر چقدر که زمان جلو تر میره و ثانیه ها پشت سر هم قرار می گیرن، هر چقدر که عصر مدرن فراگیر تر میشه، تمامِ این مردم احمق تر میشن...هر چقدر بیشتر می گذره دیگه کسی به خودت اهمیت نمیده...کسی تا وقتی اسمت رو بهشون نگی حتی بهت نگاه هم نمیکنه... تابو ها روز به روز برجسته تر میشن و با اینکه همه ی این آدم ها ادعای تابو شکنی دارن ولی در حال بیشتر توسعه دادنشونن...می دونی استایلز، دقیقا همین گذر زمانه که باعث میشه روز به روز برای تصمیمم مصمم تر بشم، چون احمق تر شدن این مردم، با علاقه ی من به ترک این وضیعت دقیقا رابطه ی مستقیم داره!"

هری می دونست تنها کاری که الان جواب می ده اینه که دستش رو بالا بیاره و مستقیم با کف دست به گونه ی لویی ضربه بزنه و بعد با فریاد بگه ' به خودت بیا مرد! اونا هر چیزی هستن به خودشون مربوطه! چرا می خوای زندگی خودت رو قربانی طرز تفکر بقیه کنی؟!' اما تنها اتفاقی که افتاد این بود که اخم نسبتا پر رنگی روی چهره ی خسته ی هری ایجاد شد و بدون اینکه هیچ تغییری در صداش ایجاد بشه مثل همیشه شروع به حرف زدن کرد:

" همیشه همین طور بوده و خواهد بود. آدم ها قرار نیست خیلی در زمینه ی انسانیت و جهت مثبتش حرکت کنن...پیشرفت در هر زمینه ای معایب و ضرر های خودش رو هم داره، و تاوان پیشرفت بشریت از بین رفتن تدریجی انسانیته... این، یک اصله که در تمام دوران وجود داشته و قرار نیست به خاطر تو از بین بره... مثل تمام واقعیت ها! پس تو حق نداری هر آدمی که به نظرت جالب نمیاد رو احمق خطاب کنی..."

لویی بلافاصله بعد از اینکه هری آخرین واژه رو به زبون آورد پاسخش رو، اگرچه با صدای آروم، اما داد زد...:"یعنی داری می گی این مردم احمق نیستن؟ کسی که داره خونه ی خودش رو نابود می کنه، هم نوعان خودش رو می کشه، کسی که با این که می تونه ببینه چشم هاش رو بسته و عصای سفید گرفته دستش احمق نیست؟!"

هری ساکت بود و در حقیقت هیچ پاسخ مناسبی برای بیان کردن نداشت.

حرف های اون مرد درست بود اما 'احمق' یک توهینه و از نظر هری هیچکس سزاوار توهین نیست.

"ببین می خوام باهات صادق باشم. جوابی ندارم! اما سوال اصلی من اینه، چه چیزی می تونه منصرفت کنه؟"

لویی لبخند زد و سرش رو تکون داد:"نمی دونم هری. نمی دونم. من هیچ چیز نمی دونم. این تصمیمی نیست که وقتی عصبی ام یا ناراحت، گرفته باشم. مدت زیادی با خودم کلنجار رفتم اما دیدم نمی تونم. احساس می کنم همه ی این آدم ها دارن خفه ام می کنن... شبیه موریانه در حال خوردن مغزم هستن و دارن من رو مثل خودشون می کنن. من، می خوام خودم باشم. نه کسی مثل بقیه..."

هری انگشت های هر دو دستش رو بین هم قرار داد و لب های سرخش رو با آب دهن خیس کرد. "تا حالا... سعی کردی به چیزی، یا کسی علاقمند بشی؟... تا بتونی یه دلیلی برای زندگی پیدا کنی؟ دلیلی که اون قدر قوی باشه تا تو رو در برابر این نفسِ مرگ دوست حفظ کنه؟"

هزاران فکر و تصویر از جلوی چشم های لویی گذشت...تمام گل ها و گیاهانی که پرورش می داد، همه ی اون سبزینه ها و خاک های خیس... بچه هاش، گل هایی که لویی با تمام وجودش دوستشون داشت...

"تو هنوز متوجه نشدی. من دوست ندارم بمیرم. فقط نمی تونم این مردم رو تحمل کنم. و تنها راه فراری که پیش روم قرار داره مرگه."

حرف زدن درباره گل ها و بیان کردن این حقیقت که گیاهان لویی، دلیلی برای خوشحال بودنش بود، فقط یک بهونه ی جدید دست هری می داد..."نمی دونم. شاید قبلا داشتم... اما در حال حاضر چیزی وجود نداره. البته فکر کنم تنها دلیلی که الان، سرحال رو به روت نشسته ام موسیقیه..."

و بعد با لحن کاملا متفاوتی شروع به توضیح دادن کرد:" می دونی در واقع من شبیه یک معتاد تزریقی ام که وقتی نئشه است احساس خوبی داره و وقتی رفته رفته اثر مواد از بین میره، دنیای واقعی رو درک می کنه و می فهمه تو چه جهنمی داره زندگی می کنه و باز هم دوست داره برگرده به بهشت خودش! برای من، اون مواد، موسیقیه.... و اگر می بینی هر چی می گذره دارم عصبی تر می شم، بدون، اثر مواد داره از بین میره، پس سعی کن درباره یه چیز خوب حرف بزنی!"

"داری می گی برای تو، موسیقی یک دلیله برای زنده موندن. پس الان، موسیقی می تونه از این تصمیم منصرفت کنه؟ چرا نمی ری تو کار موسیقی؟" هری کمی خندید و ادامه داد:"علاقه که داری، استعداد هم با پول ردیف میشه. مشکل چیه؟"

"مشکل اینه که این جا سریال بریکینگ بد نیست، من یه والتر وایت ندارم و کسی مثل جسی هم نیستم که هم بتونم مواد بسازم و هم مصرف کنم... من از شنیدن صدای موسیقی لذت می برم نه ساختش."

هری سعی کرد تیر آخر رو بزنه تا شاید بتونه یکم تاثیر گذار باشه:"پس ازش لذت ببر! بذار از شدت مصرف موسیقی اوردوز کنی. نه این که با اتانازی بمیری!"

لویی فقط به هری خیره شد و بعد از چند ثانیه بدون اینکه به خودش زحمت بده تا دهنش رو خیلی باز کنه گفت:

"هری استایلز، هیچ کلمه ای برای توصیفت ندارم..."


	7. لادویگ

تلویزیون فیلم'پدرخوانده'رو به نمایش گذاشته و لویی در حالی که کمپوت انبه می خوره به صفحه ی رنگی تلویزیون زل زده...

آفتاب کاملا غروب کرده و تنها روشنایی که در فضای خونه وجود داره نورِ فیلم در حال پخشه. زمان می گذره، ثانیه ها میان و میرن و زاویه ی بین عقربه های ساعت تغییر می کنه. لویی ناگهان به خودش میاد و می بینه یک ساعته چشم هاش رو بسته و داره به موسیقی متن فیلم گوش میده...

و لویی حاضر بود برای ساخت یک ماشین زمان اقدام کنه، فقط و فقط برای اینکه بتونه حنجره ی اندی ویلیامز رو ببوسه بهش بگه:"تو، خدای منی."

لویی فیلم های زیادی دیده بود و در دهه های پیشین، به نسبت، کتاب های زیادی هم می خوند، اما از محدودتی که فیلم و کتاب پیش روش قرار می داد متنفر بود. این که تفکرات لویی در هنگام دیدن یک فیلم فقط به تصویر و اشکال متحرکی که به نمایش گذاشته می شه محدود می شد و در خوندن یک کتاب هم به تخیل و داستان پردازی های نویسنده، عصبیش می کرد... تا وقتی که یک مغز برای فکر کردن و یک ذهن خلاق برای ساخت دنیا های خودش رو داشت، برای چه باید دست به دامن تفکرات دیگران می شد؟

چیزی که درمورد موسیقی وجود داشت و لویی رو شیفته ی خودش می کرد، بی حد و مرزیِ موسیقی و نامتناهی بودنش بود که هربار لویی رو تا پایین ترین چاه و معدن هایی که در ذهنش حفر کرده بود می برد...

اینکه لویی می تونست چشم هاش رو ببنده، به آهنگ های متفاوت گوش کنه و دنیایی خیالی، مطابق با اون آهنگ رو درذهنش خلق کنه... می تونست زندگی بسازه و مرگ رو هدیه بده... می تونست زمینی بسازه که آسمونش سبزه و چمن هاش آبی، لویی می تونست فقط گوش بده، و خدای دنیای ساخته ی ذهنش باشه!

و آهنگ 'Speak softly love' که موسیقی متن فیلم پدرخوانده است، هر بار جلوه ی خاصی از خودش رو به نمایش می ذاره...

از نظر لویی داستان این آهنگ عشقی رو به تصویر می کشه که فرا تر از هر چیز دیگریه. داستان عاشقی که به دور از تمام حرف ها و نظر ها، فقط بوسید و در آغوش گرفت. لبخند زد و زندگی رو ساخت.

این عنصر برتر رو پیشه ی کار خودش قرار داد، زیرا عشق حتی درتاریکی مطلق هم راه رستگاری و نجات رو نمایان می سازه...

We're in a world, our very own  
Sharing a love that only few have ever known...

و داستان این آهنگ برای بار هزارم، مثل تمام داستان های دیگه در ذهن لویی به اتمام می رسه...

لویی کلافه از جاش بلند شد و تلویزیون رو خاموش کرد. به ضلع غربی اتاق پذیرایی رفت و از بین آلبوم های قدیمی زیادی که در قفسه چیده شده بودند با دقت یک دونه رو برداشت. صفحه ی سیاه رنگ رو از جلد شیشه ای بیرون آورد. سوزن رو بالا نگه داشت و صفحه رو روی گرامافون گذاشت.

سمفونی شماره نه بتهون، خودش رو در آغوش سکوت حاکم بر اتاق انداخت و هر دسیبل از صداش رو در سرتاسر خونه گسترش داد.

لویی با پا های برهنه اش بر پارکت سرد اتاق قدم گذاشت و مقابل آینه ی بزرگی که رو به روی پنجره بزرگ خونه قرار داشت، ایستاد. کلید برق رو فشار داد و نور مصنوعی لامپ های فلورسنت خونه رو فرا گرفت و همه جا رو روشن کرد.

لویی برای چند دقیقه به انعکاس خودش در آینه خیره شد و به این فکر کرد که چقدر معمولی به نظر میاد. چند بار پلک زد و چشم هاش رو از تصویر مرد میانسال و لاغری که درآینه بود گرفت...

بالا ترین کشوی میز کنار آینه رو باز کرد و اون جسم سرد رو با دست راستش بلند کرد. برای لحظه ای، مثل همیشه بهش نگاه کرد و سپس اون رو به سمت تصویر رو به روش نشونه گرفت.

برتا هشت هزار، یه کلت نیمه‌خودکار نُه میلی‌متری که توسط شرکت اسلحه سازی برتا در ایتالیا تولید می‌شه. زیبا و خوش دسته و جذابیتش باعث میشه در عرض یک ثانیه یه گلوله با سرعت صد و بیست متر بر ساعت ازش خارج بشه و تو، از یه انسانِ معمولی تبدیل به یک قاتل بشی.

ضامن اسلحه رو غیر فعال می کنه و با دقت، سر فرد درون آینه رو نشونه می گیره.

"دوباره تنها شدیم رفیق" و بعد زیر لب زمزمه می کنه:"خوشبحالت. یکی هست که می تونه تو رو از بین ببره..."

هدفش رو تغییر می ده و اسلحه رو به سمت سر خودش میاره. نوک لوله ی کلت رو روی شقیقه ی راستش می ذاره و اون قدر فشار می ده تا مطمئن بشه جای یک دایره ی کوچک روی پوستش باقی بمونه.

سمفونی به اوج می رسه و تک تک سلول های بدن لویی رو تحت تاثیر خودش میده.  
"آه لادویگ لادویگ لادویگ... تو بی نظیری..."

اسلحه رو بیشتر فشار میده، چشم هاش رو می بنده و ماشه رو می کشه!

تق.

اسلحه خالی بود. مثل تمام بیست و پنج بار گذشته. مثل همیشه...

و حقیقت اینه، لویی هرگز خودکشی نمی کنه چون از مرگ می ترسه. از تنها مردن می ترسه. از اینکه توسط خودش به قتل برسه، از اینکه روح از بدنش، با درد جدا بشه می ترسه...

صدای زنگ موبایل با صدای ویولنسل و کلارینت ها در هم آمیخته شد. لویی این نمایش تراژدیک رو به اتمام رسوند.  
مخاطب به اسم 'قاتل' در حال برقراری تماس با لویی بود.

لویی برق ها رو خاموش کرد و وارد اتاقش، که دقیقا کنار آینه بود شد. از پشت، خودش رو روی ملحفه های سفید پرت کرد، تماس رو جواب داد و بدون اینکه حرفی بزنه موبایل رو کنار گوشش قرار داد.

"هنوز زنده ای؟"

لویی یک بار نفس کشید و پاسخ داد:"میشه اهمیت ندی؟ این که من بمیرم فقط باعث میشه کار تو راحت تر نشه و مجبور نشی تو اتانازی کمکم کنی..."

سمفونی شماره نه به اتمام رسیده بود و حالا هیچ صدایی به جز صدای هری استایلز در گوش لویی نجوا نمی کرد..." من هیچ وقت قرار نبود تو اتانازی به 'تو' کمک کنم!"

" یعنی تنها دلیلی که بهم کمک نمیکنی من بودنمه؟ به خاطر اینکه لویی ویلیام تاملینسونم؟!"

هری مثل همیشه سعی کرد حرف هاش رو توضیح بده. " نه... نمی دونم. از دور زدن قانون خوشم نمیاد و دوست ندارم برم جهنم."

لویی از روی تمسخر خندید و ادامه داد:" واقعا هری استایلز؟ تو هر سال گواهی قتل چندین یا حتی شاید چند صد ادم رو امضا می کنی بعدش از جهنم می ترسی؟ شیطان باید بیاد زیر دست تو کار کنه."

در ابتدا تنها صدایی که از پشت تلفن به گوش لویی رسید دو دم ِکوتاه و بلافاصله پشت هم بود و بعد صدای خش دار و لرزون هری گوش های لویی رو نوازش کرد...

" من... تنها هدفم از انتخاب این شغل کمک کردن به مردم بود...خیلی طول کشید تا وجدانم رو راضی کنم که این چیزی جز کمک کردن نیست...بار ها توسط کسایی که نمی شناختمشون قاتل خطاب شدم. بهم گفتن کثیف، گفتن من شیطانم...ولی هیچ کدومشون بیماری که از بیست و چهار ساعت شبانه روز بیست و هفت ساعتش رو به سقف زل زده و کاری جز فکر کردن نمی تونه انجام بده رو ندیدن... التماسی که تو چشماشون بود رو ندیدن...هیچکدومشون ندیدن یه مادر بچه اش رو با بالشت خفه کنه فقط به خاطر اینکه دیگه نمی خواد زجر بکشه من فقط بهشون کمک می کنم تا درد کشیدنشون کم بشه. همین... و دیگه منو اونطوری خطاب نکن چون همین الان هم از اینکه بهت زنگ زدم و فهمیدم زنده ای یا نه پشیمونم."

لویی انتظار داشت استایلز تماس رو قطع کنه و بدون اینکه بخواد دوباره لویی رو ببینه، تنها نور و راه فرار لویی برای رهایی از همه ی این چیز ها رو خاموش کنه.

اما هری ارتباط رو قطع نکرد. صدای نفس های سنگینش رو به گوش های لویی هدیه داد و برای چند دقیقه در سکوت مطلق آوای نفس هاش رو تبدیل به موسیقی کرد...

"باشه. شب بخیر استایلز..."


	8. نود ثانیه

دوشنبه، ساعت پنج صبح. لویی تاملینسون در حالی که منتظره وان حموم پر از آب بشه، زیر دوش ایستاده. قطرات آبِ سرد روی پوست سفید و برهنه ی لویی فرود میان و باعث میشه مرد، بدنش رو منقبض کنه.

لویی می دونه هر بار که وان رو پر می کنه در حقیقت 300 لیتر آبِ پاک رو از بین می بره.

می دونه هر دقیقه ای که زیر دوش ایستاده 13 لیتر آب رو مستقیم به سمت فاضلاب هدایت می کنه.

لویی می دونه روزانه 2000 کودک زیر 5 سال بخاطر کمبود آب می میرن، این یعنی هر 90 ثانیه یک کودک...

می دونه از هر 9 نفر 1 نفر در زمین به آب سالم دسترسی نداره...

لویی همه ی این ها رو می دونه با این حال بیش از ده دقیقه است که زیر دوش آب سرد ایستاده به وان در حال پر شدن نگاه می کنه.

خیلی وقت ها در خلوت خودمون به حرف هایی که می زنیم عمل نمی کنیم و این یعنی شعار دادن... لویی از این که فقط شعار بده متنفر بود ،از این که با دونستن حقیقت باز هم اشتباه رو تکرار کنه متنفر بود، لویی ازتمام کار هایی که –تمامشون اشتباه بود- متنفر بود، در حقیقت لویی ازهمه چیز متنفر بود اما باز هم ادامه می داد...

و تنها پیامد این کار احساس عذاب وجدان شدیدی بود که انگار مثل یه اسید قوی داشت از درون لویی رو درخودش حل می کرد!

حال، این عذاب وجدان حاکی از مایع حیاته... مایع حیاتی که باید زندگی بخش باشه، اما در حال حاضر با هر قطره ای که از روی بدن لویی به پایین فرود میاد و در چاه حموم میره، بیشتر مانند هیدروکلریک اسیدیه که داره از درون، لویی رو نابود می کنه.

لویی شیر آبِ دوش و وان رو بست و رو به روی جسم مرمری که 300 لیتر آبِ تمیز رو در خودش جای داده بود ایستاد... این آب به تنهایی می تونست آب کافی برای 5 روز یک فرد رو تامین کنه...

لویی مقابل وان روی دو تا زانو هاش نشست و دستاش رو روی لبه ی سگ مرمری وان گذاشت.

حجم هوای درون ریه هاش رو تا جایی که می تونست افزایش داد و دقیقا در همون لحظه ای که قرار بود بدنش، بدون توجه به خواسته ی لویی، هوا رو از درون شش هاش خارج کنه، سرش رو در آب سرد وان فرو برد...

میلیارد ها میلیارد مولکول دی هیدروژن مونوکسید اطرف سرِ لویی رو در بر گرفت و مقداری هم درون گوشِ خارجیِ مَرد رفت. چشم هاش رو باز کرد،.دقیقا مثل وقت هایی که به خورشید زل می زد چشم هاش می سوخت و رد اشکی از گونه اش جاری شد...

راستش گاهی، لویی به حال ماهی ها و موجودات دریایی حسرت می خورد... چون تفاوت میان اشک و آب در بین اقیانوسی از مایع حیات رو فقط خودت می فهمی... کسی نیست که بگه گریه کردن برای بچه هاست. کسی با نگاه های عجیب بهت زل نمی زنه. کسی نمیگه مرد گریه نمی کنه و هیچکس حرفی از 'گریه برابر ضعفه نمی زنه! زیر صد ها متر از آبِ پاک حتی خدا هم کاری به کارت نداره...

و مرد گریه کرد، اشک ریخت، داد زد و فریاد کشید اما هیچکس، حتی خودش، صداش رو نشنید...

لویی با تمام توانش دست هاش رو به لبه ی وان حموم فشار می ده تا بتونه بیشتر زیر آب بمونه اما حتی ماهیچه های ارادی بدنش هم بهش خیانت می کنن...

و پس از چهل و یک ثانیه، لویی تاملینسون سرش رو از وانِ 300 لیتری که حالا 295 لیتر آبِ پاک در اون قرار داره بیرون می کشه...

چشم هاش سیاهی میره. سعی می کنه تعادلش رو با نگه داشتن کناره های جسمِ مرمری حفظ کنه اما کنار وان، روی کاشی های سفید و سرد کف حموم پرت میشه...

از ته گلو سرفه می کنه و در بین سرفه هاش، سخت نفس می کشه. دنیای پیش روش یک ثانیه رو به سیاهی میره و در ثانیه ی بعد تار میشه...باز هم سرفه می کنه، اون قدر سرفه می کنه که احساس فردی رو داره که هر لحظه ممکنه معده و روده اش از دهنش به بیرون بریزه و کره های چشم هاش از جا در بیان...

ده دقیقه می گذره...شاید هم چند ثانیه بیشتر.

لویی احساس می کنه که می تونه به خوبی نفس بکشه... البته نه به خوبی نیم ساعتِ پیش... از روی کاشی های کف حمام بلند میشه و سعی می کنه بدون اینکه تلو تلو بخوره و دوباره پخشِ زمین بشه، حمام رو ترک کنه...

افکار و تفکرات بر میگردن، تصمیم ها و هدف ها، اتفاقات و واقعیت ها، دوباره به مغز لویی هجوم میارن و این حقیقت رو بار ها و بار ها بهش گوشزد می کنن که اون هنوز هم یه ترسوئه...از خفگی می ترسه. از مرگ توسط گلوله می ترسه. از سوختن می ترسه. از بریده شدن شاهرگ می ترسه...لویی، از مرگ می ترسه...

بدون اینکه با حوله ای بدن خیس و شکسته اش رو خشک کنه، برهنه، وارد اتاق خوابش میشه... سرش هنوز هم کمی گیج میره و وقتی راه میره اجسام اطرافش کمی می چرخن و تکون می خورن. لویی بی توجه به همه ی این ها روی تخت می نشینه و موبایلش رو از روی میز بغل تختی بر می داره...

وارد قسمت شماره ها می شه و از بین چند شماره ی ذخیره ای که داره، فرد مورد نظر رو انتخاب می کنه و نوشتن پیامی رو آغاز می کنه...پس از اینکه پیام رو نوشت، یک بار چک می کنه تا مطمئن بشه غلط املایی یا نگارشی نداره و بعد گزینه ی ارسال رو لمس می کنه:

"قیمت و شماره حساب رو لطفا بگو. خواهش می کنم.  
-تاملینسون"

و به دقیقه نکشید که هری استایلز، در ساعت پنج و سی و هشت دقیقه ی صبحِ دوشنبه به پیام لویی پاسخ داد.

"امروز هر وقت تونستی بیا شرکت."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> هنگامی که شما مشغول خوندن این چپتر بودید، 3 کودک زیر 5 سال جان خودشون رو به دلیل کم آبی از دست دادند.


	9. نمی دونم

گرگ و میش به جدال می پردازن. میش برنده ی این میدانه. خورشید در برابر لشکری از ستارگان پیروز میشه و آفتاب از پشت ساختمون هایی که ابر ها رو پاره کرده ان، از سمت شرق طلوع می کنه.

خیابون خلوت تر از همیشه است. الان، یک ساعت پیش از زمانیه که مردم مثل دیروز و روز قبل و قبل تر با صدای ساعتشون بیدار میشن، دوش می گیرن، یک لیوان قهوه می خورن و بعد از پوشیدن لباس های متفاوت و شبیه به همشون از خونه خارج میشن... یک ساعت قبل از شروع ساعت کاری.

لویی با سرعت چهل کیلومتر بر ساعت، در خیابون های لندن –به مقصد شرکت هری استایلز- پرسه می زنه. پنجره های ماشین مثل همیشه بالا هستن و با هر بار نفس کشیدن، فراوانی اکسیژن در هوا کمتر میشه، آهنگ Carmen از Lana Del Rey فضای خفه ی ماشین رو مزین کرده.

دنیای مدرن؛ تمام این نور و تجلی و شهرت، احساسات و لبخند ها و گریستن ها، مثل عناصرِ مصنوعیِ جدول تناوبی... دست ساخته ی بشر...ناپایدار و زود گذر... دنیای مدرن مثل یه روکش طلایی تمام پوسیدگی ها رو مخفی کرده. و لویی نمی فهمید چرا کسی متوجه ی این نمیشه که تنها زیبایی این عصر، ظاهرشه!

و البته بعضی از هنرمندانش... کسایی که سعی داشتن سویی از موسیقی واقعی رو در جهان زنده نگه دارن. افرادی که با صدایی خارق العاده -مثل خواننده های دهه ی پنجاه و شصت- 'موسیقی' رو به نمایش می گذاشتند. و در حالِ حاضر، لانا دل ری از نظر لویی ملکه ی پاپِ این عرصه بود... صدایی با دامنه آوایی منحصربه‌فرد، زیبا و فریبنده و آلتو...

لویی حدس می زد اگر رونالد ریگان زنده بود، صدای لانا دل ری رو هم مثل اندی ویلیامز، یک 'گنج ملی' اعلام می کرد.

ساعت شش و بیست و سه دقیقه ی صبح بود و لویی ماشینش رو کنار شرکت، یا همون کشتارگاهِ استایلز پارک کرد.

از توی آینه ی ماشین به خودش نگاه کرد. دستش رو بین موهایی که بیش از نیمی از اون ها نقره فام بودن کشید و سعی کرد طره هایی که پیشونیش رو پوشانده بودن رو به سمت بالا کنار بزنه.

Put your red dress on, put your lipstick on   
Sing your song, song, now, the camera's on   
And you're alive _again_...

به لب های باریکش نگاهی انداخت و اون ها رو با آب دهان خیس کرد و لبخندی به پهناوریِ مفهومِ آهنگ 'کارمن'زد.

از ماشین پیاده شد. سعی کرد سرش رو بالا نگیره تا با کسی چشم تو چشم نشه و بعد با قدم های بلند وارد ساختمون شرکت شد.

باز هم همون آسانسور... موسیقی بي كلام و سرسام آور لاو استوری اثر فرانسیس له و فضای خفه و تابوت مانند اون جعبه ی لعنتی... با این تفاوت که این بار خبری از چهار نفر از این مردمِ بی احساس نبود...

صدای ضبط شده، طبقه ی هشتم رو اعلام کرد و در آسانسور باز شد. لویی به سرعت با یک قدم خودش رو از اون تابوت متحرک بیرون کشید... فضای طبقه ی هشتم به نسبت تاریک بود و تمام برق ها خاموش بودن. کسی روی صندلی ها نشسته نبود و هیچ دختر جوونی پشت میز منشی به چشم نمی خورد. در یک کلام طبقه ی هشتم خالی از هر گونه آدمیزاد به نظر می رسید.

با صدای نسبتا بلندی گفت:"سلام؟"

لویی جلو تر رفت و رو به روی در اتاق هری استایلز ایستاد. با شک دست راستش رو بلند کرد و با پشت دست دو بار به در کوبید. 

صدای ضعیفی از توی دفتر به گوش لویی رسید"یه لحظه صبر کن!"

"می تونی بیای تو کلودیا!"

لویی دست گیره رو به سمت پایین فشار داد و وارد دفتر کار هری شد.

بوی عود، خوشبو کننده ی هوا و دودِ سیگار سناتور شرابی گیرنده های بینی لویی رو تحریک کرد...

"سلام استایلز."

هری سرش رو از روی میز بلند کرد و سیگار نصفه ای که دستش بود رو روی جاسیگاری روی میزش خاموش کرد. از روی صندلی بلند شد و سریع دکمه های پیراهنش رو بست.

"لویی تاملینسون! گفتم امروز بیا نگفتم همین الان..."

دستی در بین موهاش کشید، گوشه ی چشم هاش رو پاک کرد و ادامه داد. "سلام و صبح بخیر."

پیراهن خاکستری مرد، چروک ، و موهاش نامرتب بود. همچنین زیر چشم هاش هاله ی تیره رنگی دیده می شد. و همه ی این ها به علاوه ی جاسیگاری پر از فیلتر سیگار نشون دهنده ی این بود که مرد، شب گذشته چشم هاش رو روی هم نگذاشته و خونه نرفته.

"ببخشید بابت بوی سیگار." از پشت میز کنار رفت، با فندک فلزیِ نقره ای رنگ که روی میز قرار داشت یک عود با رایحه ی نارگیل روشن کرد و شروع به توضیح دادن کرد:"من معمولا سیگار نمی کشم. اما می دونی مثل تخمه می مونه یکی بخوری شور بودنش باعث میشه انقدر تخمه بشکنی تا بسته اش تموم بشه... رایحه ی تنباکوی ریچموند همیشه این طوری من رو مست خودش می کنه..."

لویی نگاهی گذرا به اتاق انداخت، همه چیز معمولی بود. دقیقا مثل همون دفتر کار های خسته کننده ای که تو همه ی فیلم ها به نمایش گذاشته میشد... با این تفاوت که اون ها محل فیلم برداری بودن و اینجا محل امضای گواهی قتل.

مثل دفعه ی قبلی که به اینجا اومده بود روی همون صندلی راحتی قبلی نشست و بی توجه به هری که در حال باز و بسته کردن دکمه هایی بود که قبلا جا به جا بسته بودشون به عودِ در حال سوختن نگاه کرد.

"چرا دیشب این جا خوابیدی؟"

هری دوباره روی صندلیِ پشت میزش نشست، صندلی رو کمی به عقب هل داد و پای چپش رو بر روی پای راستش گذاشت. از توی جعبه ی فلزی سرمه ای رنگ رو به روش یه نخ سیگار برداشت...

"چون زنم دوست دخترش رو آورده بود خونه و من نمی خواستم شب عاشقانه اشون رو خراب کنم و تنهایی بستنی بخورم."

سیگار رو بین لب های کم رنگش قرار داد، با فندک نقره ای آتش رو به اون بخشید و بعد یک کامِ طولانی گرفت..." می بینی تاملینسون؟ فقط تو نیستی که تو زندگیت مشکل داری!"

لویی ابرو هاش رو بالا داد و با تعجب پرسید:"ازدواج بنفش؟ فکر نمی کردم غیر از کشور های جهان سومی همچین چیزی جای دیگه ای هم اتفاق بیافته... چرا؟"

آرنج چپش رو بر روی میز گذاشت و با سیگار درون دستاش بازی می کرد. گردنش رو کج کرد و جوری به لویی نگاه کرد که اگر عینک داشت فکر می کردی داره از بالای شیشه های غبار گرفته ی عینک به چیز مهمی نگاه می کنه... " من این جا نیستم تا به سوالای تو جواب بدم."

لویی لبخندِ کجی زد که بیشتر به پوزخند شباهت داشت و گفت:" حرفای خودم رو به خودم بر می گردونی؟!"

هری دود کم رنگی رو از دهانش خارج کرد و کاغذِ رو به روش رو از روی میز برداشت و دستش رو به سمت لویی دراز کرد.

"فرم رو پر کن."

لویی با درنگ کمی از روی صندلی بلند شد تا بتونه کاغذ رو از هری بگیره.

" چه فرمی؟"

هری آب دهنش رو فرو داد و پس از چند ثانیه سکوت پاسخ داد:"مگه نمی خواستی واسه اتانازی اسم بنویسی؟"

لویی بلافاصله سرش رو بلند کرد و با تعجب به چشم های مرد خیره شد:"تو قبول کردی؟"

و هری پیش از اینکه دوباره حجم زیادی از دود رو وارد ریه هاش کنه گفت:"نه کاملا... پرش کن!"

لویی روان نویس مشکی رو از جیب جلویی شلوارش بیرون آورد و نگاهی به کاغذ رو به روش انداخت...

اطلاعات ساده ای که هر کس تنها با دونستن هویتش می تونست اون ها رو پر کنه... حتی برای مرگ هم کارت شناسایی لازم بود. و این نشون می داد تا وقتی وجود خارجی نداشته باشی نمی تونی بمیری... با این اوصاف حتی مرگ هم بی حد و مرز نبود و قانون داشت...

"گرایش جنسی رو واسه چی می خواین؟ مثلا اگر همجنسگرا باشم سم رنگین کمونی به بدنم تزریق می کنین؟"

هری فیلتر سیگار رو روی جاسیگاری فشار داد و گرما و نور رو ازش گرفت. نفس عمیقی کشید و کلافه به لویی نگاه کرد: " اون سوال رو خودم اضافه کردم و ادامه ی فرم رو پر کن!"

لویی خندید و گفت:" چرا؟ رابطه داشتن با مراجعه کننده هات غیر قانونی نیست؟"

مرد چشم هاش رو ریز کرد و سعی کرد اثری از خنده روی صورتش نمایان نشه:"چرا خفه نمی شی و ادامه ی فرم رو پر نمی کنی؟"

لویی لبخند بزرگی زد و خودکار رو بین انگشت وسط و سبابه اش تکون داد.

"چرا می خندی؟ از تحقیر شدن لذت می بری یا خوشحال میشی بهت بگم خفه شو؟"

لویی همچنان لبخند می زد... به پر کردن ادامه ی فرم ادامه داد و با صدای خیلی آروم و ضعیفی گفت:"نه... چون تو داری با من حرف می زنی... نه لویی ویلیام تاملینسون."

سرش درد می کرد. بوی عود و دود وعطر تنباکو تا مغز استخوانش نفوذ کرده بود و یک شبانه روز چشم هاش رو روی هم نگذاشته بود، اما با این حال لبخند کم رنگی زد...

لویی به انتهای فرم رسید... باید اون جا رو امضا می کرد، در قسمت تاریخ یک عدد می نوشت و تمام. اون موقع دیگه نه شیطان می تونست جونش رو بگیره و نه خدا... بلکه خودش روح رو از بدن شکسته اش بیرون می کشید...

نفس عمیقی کشید و سعی کرد به جای رایحه ی مصنوعی نارگیل، هوای پاک رو تصور کنه. بعد روان نویس روی کاغذ لغزید و لویی گواهی نامه ی مرگش رو امضا کرد.

"چرا تاریخ نداره؟"

هری با سرفه ای گلوش رو صاف کرد.:" چون خودت باید تاریخش رو انتخاب کنی... روزی که باید بمیری. روزی که برای آخرین بار می تونی نفس بکشی، غذا بخوری، به موسیقی گوش کنی، روزی که برای آخرین بار می تونی از'تنها' فرصتت برای زندگی کردن استفاده کنی... خودت باید روز مرگت رو مشخص کنی."

لویی نمی دونست...   
لویی هیچ ایده ای برای بزرگترین و مهم ترین تصمیم زندگی اش نداشت. تصمیمی که مدت ها طول کشید تا بگیره و الان نمی دونه باید برای زدن مهر تایید بر اون، چه کار کنه. لویی نمی دونه...

زیر لب زمزمه می کنه:"نمی دونم."

زمزمه ای به گوش هری می رسه و این دقیقا همون چیزی بود که از زمانی که با لویی تاملینسون آشنا شده بود می خواست بشنوه!

"داری می گی نمی دونی که چه روزی می خوای مهم ترین تصمیم زندگیت که به قول خودت وقتی ناراحت و عصبی نبودی گرفتی رو عملی کنی؟"

لویی دندون هاش رو روی هم فشار داد و سعی کرد حرفی نزنه... حرف استایلز با تمام منطق های لویی جور در می اومد و این دقیقا دلیل عصبی شدنش بود!

"تاملینسون این بحث مرگه... بحث این نیست که بخوای امروز صبحونه چی بخوری یا چه لباسی بپوشی. مثل این نیست که بعد از زدن حرفات معذرت خواهی کنی -که نمی کنی- و بعدش همه چیز مثل روز اول بشه! وقتی چشم هات رو ببندی دیگه هیچ وقت دوباره نمی تونی بازش کنی..."

سپس با صدای آروم تری گفت:" البته تو همین الان هم چشم هات رو بستی!"

لویی خودکار رو محکم روی صندلی کوبید. تند تند نفس می کشید، پلک راستش می پرید و هر بار با حرص هوا رو از بینی اش بیرون می داد. فرم نیمه خالی رو روی میز رها کرد و از روی صندلی بلند شد.

انگار قانون نانوشته ای وجود داره که میگه لویی تاملینسون هر بار باید این گونه شرکت استایلز رو ترک کنه.

و قبل از اینکه در اتاق رو محکم ببنده با صدای بلندی داد زد:

"لعنت بهت هری استایلز!"


	10. مقدسات

تیمز رو به روشه، شن ها زیر پاهاش و چشمِ لندن مثل همیشه از بالا بهش نگاه می کنه و عظمتش رو به رخ لویی می کشه...

و مرد، باز هم اینجاست... مثل تمام اوقاتی که از عالم و آدم دست می کشه و فقط به 'هیچی' فکر می کنه...

ابر ها خورشید رو پوشونده ان و بازتاب نورش روی آب های صافِ رودخونه دیده نمیشه... مرغ های دریایی بر فراز رودخونه ای که دریا نیست پرواز می کنن و صداشون باعث میشه لویی به یاد بیاره که مدت هاست در طول روز به ساحل تیمز نیومده...

حرفی کلیشه ای که میگن شب، درد و ناراحتی ها رو به یاد آدم میاره. ماه بدبختی ها رو به تصویر می کشه و خرافات و خرافات و خرافات... اما ظاهرا خیلی هم اشتباه نیست. و حالا پس از گذشت تقریبا چهار ماه، این اولین باریه که لویی در طول روز به ساحل تیمز میاد...

شن ها کمی خیسن اما لویی اهمیتی نمی ده و روی ماسه ها می نشینه...اینجا دریا نیست، اما شن ها بوی اقیانوس میدن...

چی شد که این طوری شد؟ چشم های لویی یک دفعه، از کِی انقدر باز شدن...

سرش رو پایین انداخت و به شن های مقابلش خیره شد. یکی از دستاش رو جلو برد و یک مشت ماسه از زمین جدا کرد... دستش رو بالا آورد به ریزش دونه به دونه ی شن ها نگاه کرد. جوری که در هر ثانیه ده ها تا از اون ها به خونه بر میگردن و زمین رو در آغوش می گیرن... جوری که فارغ از تعداد زنگ های 'بیگ بن'، برای خودشون یک ساعت شنی درست می کنن و به زمان اهمیتی نمیدن...

لویی آرزو می کرد یک دونه ی میلی متری از همین شن ها باشه اما انسان نباشه... لویی آرزو می کرد آب باشه، خاک باشه، گل باشه و باد باشه اما انسان نباشه...

مشت دیگری از شن ها رو برداشت و دوباره همین کار رو تکرار کرد... هر بار پس از هفت ثانیه دستش خالی می شد و بعد، مشتِ بعدی...

لویی صدای پرت شدن چیزی رو روی شن ها شنید، حدود دو متر اون ور ترِ لویی، و بعد فردی از کنارش رد شد و رو به روی تیمز ایستاد.

"لعنت بهت لندن! لعنت بهت تیمزِ لعنتی! لعنت بهت کمبریج! لعنت بهت کامپتونِ عوضی و لعنت بهت پلی وینیل کلراید که زندگیم رو از بین بردی!"

مرد داد می زد و با پای راستش محکم ماسه ها رو شوت می کرد. از حرص خودش رو روی زمین پرت کرد و با هر دو تا دستاش موهاش رو می کشید و فریاد می زد.

لویی چشم هاش رو چرخوند و به مرد جوانِی که سه متر جلو تر از اون دقیقا با فاصله ی نیم متری از آب روی زمین دراز کشیده و بود و به عالم و آدم فحش می داد نگاه کرد.

مرد یک دفعه به سمت لویی برگشت و با چشم های قهوه ای سوخته اش –که به خاطر مداد مشکی که زیر چشمش کشیده بود، سیاه دیده می شد- به لویی نگاه کرد. موهای مرد تا دو سانتی متر بالای شونه هاش بودن، بارون نمی اومد اما به نظر می رسید مو های اون خیسه و این موضوع باعث می شد تا رنگ آبی روشن موهاش خودش رو تیره تر نشون بده.

"چیه؟ به چی نگاه می کنی؟ چیز جالبی می بینی؟ به نظرت من فرقی با بقیه ی اون احمق ها که هر روز می بینی دارم؟"

لویی ابرو هاش رو بالا داد و متعجب نگاهی گذرا به پسر انداخت و بعد به کار خودش ادامه داد.

"باشه! چیزی نگو! ولی الان داری فکر می کنی این دیوونه کیه اینجا داره داد می زنه و با خودش درگیره! البته فکر نکنم چیزی بفهمی چون عین یه بچه ی هشت ساله ی اوتیستیک نشستی و دونه های شن ها رو می شمری!"

لویی سعی کرد اهمیت نده و حرفی نزنه ولی اون پسر احمقِ مو آبی دهنش رو نمی بست و باعث شده بود تمرکز لویی به هم بخوره.

"حداقل مثل تو رو به آبِ یه رودخونه به یک دانشگاه فحش نمی دم!"

پسر چهار دست و پا تا یک متریِ لویی اومد و جلوی مرد روی دو تا زانو هاش نشست موهاش جلوی صورتش رو گرفته بود و به خاطر تحرکی که داشت قسمتی از خط چشمِ پلک پایینش، گونه اش رو سیاه کرده بود.

"برام مهم نیست می فهمی یا نه! و البته که نمی فهمی اما من چهار سال از زندگیِ لعنتیم رو سر یه پروژه ی مهم گذاشتم و الان یه عوضی بهم گفت قرار نیست به جایی برسه! من داشتم سوپرمَن می شدم! می فهمی؟ می تونستم دنیا رو نجات بدم ولی الان یه احمقِ پیر که داره شن بازی می کنه جلوم نشسته و فکر می کنه باید به پلیس زنگ بزنه یا نه!"

با دست چپش موهاش رو کنار زد و دماغش رو بالا کشید. پاهاش رو دراز کرد و عین لویی روش شن ها نشست.

" این بطریِ آب معدنیِ لعنتی رو می بینی؟ اون ظرف پلاستیکی که کنار سنگ ها افتاده چی؟ و تمام این آشغال هایی که دارن خرخره ی هممون رو می جَون؟ البته که می بینی! کور که نیستی."

لویی نفسِ عمیقی کشید و گفت:"میشه دهنت رو ببندی؟ من اصلا در وضیعت مناسبی نیستم که بخوام به چرت و پرت ها و مشکلات زندگی یه جوون احمق که به جای اینکه بره دنبال یه راه حل باشه اومده به ویلیام کامپتون، بهترین استاد شیمیِ پلیمر کل اروپا فحش میده، گوش کنم. پس دهنت رو ببند یا برو گمشو یه جای دیگه چون اگه خفه نشی بلند میشم و انقدر می زنمت تا خودِ سوپرمَن هم نتونه نجاتت بده! " سپس یه لبخند تحویل پسر داد و دوباره سرش رو پایین انداخت.

"داری به من میگی احمق؟ من کسی ام که از همون ویلیام کامپتون که انقدر قبولش داری نمره ی بی پلاس گرفتم و با ضریب هوشی صد و سی و پنج تو دانشگاه کمبریجِ کوفتی درس می خونم و حدس بزن چی! اگه اون عوضی تمام تحقیقاتم رو مسخره نمی کرد و نمی گفت 'آه آقای پیترز این مزخرف ترین چیزیه که تا به حال شنیدم و حتی نمی خوام وقتم رو سرش تلف کنم ' الان اسم لعنتی من داشت تو کتاب گینس ثبت می شد چون منم که فرمول تجزیه ی سریعِ پلی وینیل کلراید رو کشف کردم! من!!!"

لویی عصبی شد و برای لحظه ای فراموش کرد که چند ساعتِ پیش چجوری شرکت هری استایلز رو ترک کرده و برای بار هزارم به خودش ثابت کرده که چیزی جز یه ترسوی بزدل ک فقظ حرف های بزرگ می زنه نیست...

"اوه واقعا؟ از کامپتون نمره ی بی پلاس گرفتی؟ عزیزم من ازش اِی پلاس گرفتم و تو همون دانشگاهی که همه مسخره ات کردن با ضریب هوشی صد و چهل مدرکِ دکتری شیمی ام رو کسب کردم و اگه در و دیوار اون خراب شده رو یکم با چشم های به قول خودت باز نگاه می کردی اسم و عکس لعنتی من رو می دیدی! و این که فهمیدی پلی وینیل کلراید رو چجوری با سرعت تجزیه کنی؟ باید بگم جنست اصلِ اصله چون این امکان نداره."

مرد از روی تمسخر خندید و گفت:"اوه واقعا؟ وقتی می تونم توآینه نگاه کنم چرا برم عکس چند تا نابغه ی دیگه رو ببینم؟"

همون طوری چهار دست و پا به سمت کیفش که یکم اون ور تر پرت کرده بود رفت. زیپِ کیف رو باز کرد و یه پوشه که به نظر می رسید حدود بیست تا برگه توش قرار داره رو سمت لویی پرت کرد و بعد برگشت سر جای اولش.

"اوکی! ادعا داری از شیمی یه چیز سرت میشه. اینو نگاه کن و به این پی ببر من یه سوپرمنِ شکست خورده ام!"

و لویی داشت فکر می کرد که این نتیجه ی کدوم یک از گناه هاییه که در طول زندگی اش انجام داده... پوشه ی آبی رنگ رو از روی شن ها برداشت. چند بار تکونش داد تا هیچ ماسه ای وارد برگه هاش نشه و بعد صفحه ی اولش رو باز کرد.

موضوع: روش و برسی تجزیه ی سریع پلی وینیل کلراید (PVC)

محقق: اِوان توماس پیترز

استاد مربوطه: ویلیام کامپتون

"اگه یه نگاهی به این بندازم، آدرس کسی که ازش مواد خریدی و باعث شده اینجوری توهم بزنی رو بهم می دی؟ ولم می کنی تا به مشکلات مزخرف خودم فکر کنم و سعی کنم بمیرم؟"

پسر، که با توجه به صفحه ی اولِ اون تحقیق اسمش 'اِوان پیترز' بود به لویی زل زد.

"میشه وقت دارم اینو می خونم بهم نگاه نکنی؟ نمی تونم تمرکز کنم."

پسر چند بار سرش رو محکم تکون داد و بعد با یک حرکت از روی ماسه ها بلند شد و به طرز عجیبی شروع به راه رفتن در کناره ی ساحلِ تیمز کرد.

ده دقیقه گذشت. پونزده دقیقه. نیم ساعت. یک ساعت و ده دقیقه و بعد لویی لغت 'پایان' رو در آخرین صفحه دید...

لویی زمزمه کرد:"خدای من..."

با چهره ای بهت زده سرش رو بالا گرفت و با چشم های سیاه شده ی اِوان در ده سانتی متری صورتش مواجه شد!

" تو یه نابغه ی دیوونه ای!"

"می دونم. لازم نیست بهم بگی." و بعد لبخند مسخره ای زد.

لویی از روی ماسه ها بلند شد. پسر چشم هاش رو ریز کرد و به لویی که بالا سرش ایستاده بود نگریست.

"خب! منتظرم تا به اینکه من یه سوپرمَنِ بازنده ام اعتراف کنی."

لویی گرچه هنوز هم از دست خودش و تمام بی فکری هاش عصبی بود اما به نظر می رسید بالاخره فرصت جبران یکی از بزرگترین اشتباه های زندگیش رو پیدا کرده... و البته که به هیچ وجه حاضر نبود از دستش بده!

"آقای اِوان پیترز... برات دو تا پیشنهاد دارم."

اِوان به جای اینکه از جاش بلند بشه روی شن ها دراز کشید و موهای آبیش رو روی ماسه های نسبتا خیسِ کنار رودخونه پخش کرد.

" یه پیرمرد بازنده که دکترای شیمی داره و با توجه به حرفاش، هرمان اشتادینگر زمان خودشه ولی عین یه بچه ای که یه کروموزوم کم داره رفتار می کنه، می تونه چه پیشنهادی واسم داشته باشه؟"

"پیشنهاد اول اینه که من همین الان با یه تماس ساده به ویلیام کامپتون زنگ بزنم و بگم که تحقیقت رو برسی کنه و تو مدرکت رو بگیری و شاید، تکرار می کنم شاید، بتونی با شرکت های بزرگِ تولید پلی وینیل کلراید، در زمینه ی نابود کردنشون مذاکره کنی..."

اِوان همچنان از پایین به لویی نگاه می کرد. حالا دست ها و پاهاش رو باز کرده بود و مثل وقت هایی که توی زمستون نیم متر برف میاد و روی برف ها دراز می کشه و فرشته درست می کنه دست و پاش رو تکون داد.

لویی دستش رو توی جیب پشتی شلوارش برد و بعد از بیرون آوردن کیف پولش یک کارت از توی کیف پول برداشت.

"یا اینکه من بهت اجازه می دم کلِ تولیدات شرکت هام در سراسر دنیا رو با فرمولی که کشف کردی، با رضایت خودم تجزیه کنی، و تمام امکانات لازم و هزینه ی این کار رو برات فراهم می کنم. همچنین یه آزمایشگاه شیمیِ پلیمر دقیقا عین کمبریج واست می سازم..." کمی مکث کرد و بعد با صدای آروم تری ادامه داد:"و اگر موفق بشی، اسم تنها کسی که تو وصیعت نامم ذکر میشه تویی."

اِوان نگاهش رو از لویی گرفت و به آسمون خیره شد."کم کم داره باورم میشه که واقعا از یه ساقیِ خیلی خفن یه جنس خوب گرفتم..."

لویی مطمئن بود که اون جوون –که لویی تصمیم نداره بهش بگه احمق- گزینه ی دوم رو انتخاب می کنه پس بدون اینکه چیزی بگه کارتش رو روی شکمِ اِوان گذاشت.

"وقتی احساس کردی که دیگه نئشه نیستی بهم زنگ بزن." و بعد به سرعت ساحل رو ترک کرد و سوار ماشینش شد.

اِوان کارت رو از روی سینه اش برداشت و یک بار روی ماسه های نسبتا خیس غلت زد. از نظر خودش شبیه یه سوسیسی شده بود که به پودر سوخاری آغشته اش کرده ان و می خوان پرتش کنن تو روغنِ داغ تا سرخ بشه. دمر روی ماسه ها خوبید و کارت رو با دو تا از دست هاش نگه داشت تا بتونه با دقت نوشته های روش رو بخونه.

کارت سفید بود و با جوهری به رنگ مشکی تنها یک نام و نام خانوادگی و یک شماره ی تماس و آدرس ایمیل روش نوشته شده بود 

پسر زیرلب شروع به خوندن اسم روی کارت کرد...  
"لویی تاملینسون"

اِوان سرش رو بالا گرفت و به آب های خاکستریِ تیمز زل زد.

"یا تمام مقدساتِ جهان!"


	11. دیرتر

باز هم شب و سایه، ماه و ستاره، سیاه چاله و تاریکی، باز هم شب، نیمی از شبانه روز، غفلت و خواب... 

ساعت با نیمه شب وداع می گه اما لویی قصد روی هم گذاشتن پلک هاش رو نداره...

یک آدم معمولی یک سوم از عمر خودش رو در خواب به سر می بره. این یعنی یه چیزی حدود سی سال... سی سال با چشم های بسته و بدون قدرت تصمیم گیری و ادراک. میگن خواب یک نوع مرگِ موقته. برای چندین ساعت روح از بدن جدا میشه و فرد در معنای لغوی می میره...

پس یعنی هر فرد به نوبه ای خودش رو گول می زنه چون در حقیقت قراره سی سال کمتر از چیزی که واسش تعیین شده زندگی کنه...

و این تنها دلیلیه که لویی شب ها رو دقیقا مثل روز ها زنده نگه می داره،پس از اینکه عقربه های ساعت رُند میشن و زاویه ی نود درجه رو به نمایش می ذارن، به خواب میره و یک ثانیه پیش از فرود اولین پرتوی خورشید بر زمین، چشم هاش رو باز می کنه.

لویی بدنش رو به کم خوابی عادت داده تا بیشتر از این، 'زمان' رو، که از هرکس و هر چیز بپرسی، میگه گرانبها ترین عنصر روی زمینه، از دست نده...تا از تک تک ثانیه ها به بهترین نحو ممکن استفاده کنه...

کسی نمی دونه. اما شاید فردا، هرگز وجود نداشته باشه.

و اما تمام این باور ها و به خود قول دادن ها، همه ی قصد و همت ها، دیگه اهمیتی نداشت چون لویی، ناگهان بارِ بزرگترین تصمیم زندگی اش رو از روی شونه هاش خالی کرد و به بن بست رسید...

این بار دیگه خبری از گرامافون و تجملات کلاسیک نبود، فقط یک قطعه موسیقی از بین هزاران آهنگی که لویی در موبایلش داشت به صورت رندوم پلی شد.

آهنگ Neon Moon از گروه Cigarettes after sex...

آه، این دقیقا معجزه ی این مرد بود...هر بار آهنگی مشابه با وضعیتی که داشت! ریتم متفاوت و زیبای آهنگ آغاز شد و لویی زیر لب، همراه با آهنگ می خوند و اهمیتی نمی داد که خیلی از کلمات رو اشتباه ادا می کنه. به سمت آشپزخونه رفت و درِ کمدی که کنار یخچال بود رو باز کرد. روی زانو هاش نشست و از دور ترین نقطه ی کمد، تنها شیشه ی الکلی که تو خونه اش داشت رو بیرون آورد. بدون اینکه هیچ لیوانی برداره در کمد رو بست و به ضلع غربی خونه رفت....جایی که انعکاسش، درون آینه انتظارش رو می کشید.

روی پارکتِ سردِ رو به روی آینه نشست و بدون اینکه حتی نیم نگاهی به تصویر خودش بیاندازه دربِ آلومینیومی بطری شیشه ای رو باز کرد.

و لویی بعد از چند ماه تصمیم گرفت یکی دیگه از قول هایی که به خودش داده بود رو زیر پا بذاره و باز هم طعم سرد و تلخ الکل رو روی زبونش احساس کنه...لویی می خواد مست کنه و فارغ از فکر کردن به مضرات الکل حتی برای چند ساعت هم که شده تبدیل به یک مجنون بشه...مجنونی که به دلیل تفکراتِ بی دلیل دیوانه است...

وُدکا انبه ی ابسلوت، با چهل درصد الکل... قطعا قرار بود نوشیدنی سنگینی باشه. تلخ باشه. گرم و بدون یخ باشه. بدون شات باشه. در حقیقت بدون هیچ گونه تجملات... لویی فقط می خواد دهنه ی بطری رو روی لب های خشکش بذاره و بدون توجه به اینکه نیمی از نوشیدنی درون بطری خالی شده یا نه فقط بنوشه...

شیشه رو بالا میاره و تا جایی که می تونه ودکا رو وارد دهانش می کنه. فیلتری که در سر بطری قرار داره باعث میشه که جریانِ ودکا تمام دهنش رو پر نکنه. گلوش می سوزه و از شدت تلخیِ نوشیدنی صورتش جمع میشه. ودکای انبه است ولی اصلا طعم انبه نمیده. از نظر لویی بیشتر مزه ی 'ثانیه های پیش از مرگ' میده تا انبه!

شیشه رو پایین میاره، مثل اوقاتی که سرش رو درون وان پر از آب فرو می بره و باعث میشه تمام حلق و گلو اش پر از مایع حیات بشه، چند بار سرفه می کنه. اما این بار آب نقشی در این سرفه هایِ خون بار نداره...این بار لویی داره با ودکا خفه میشه و علاوه بر خفگی، این طعم تلخ و زننده ی نوشیدنی صورت و مغزش رو منقبض کرده...

اهمیتی نداره. برای به جنون رسیدن باید دیوانه بود و یک دیوانه تنها با بی فکری به اوج می رسه.

بطریِ بی رنگ که طرح های کوچکِ زردی داشت رو با دو دستش بالا آورد و باز هم دهانه ی اون رو با لب هاش یکی کرد...

نیمی از نوشیدنی درون شیشه خالی شده بود و لویی گرما رو در نقطه به نقطه ی بدنش احساس می کرد. بطری رو روی زمین گذاشت و سعی کرد از روی زمین بلند بشه و روی پاهاش بایسته ولی سرش گیج رفت و قبل از اینکه روی زمینه بیافته دست هاش رو روی پارکتِ قهوه ای رنگ گذاشت.

نگاهی به تصویر منعکس شده ی خودش در آینه انداخت و چشم هاش رو چند بار روی هم فشار داد. الکل روی تک تک سلول های بدنش تاثیر گذاشته بود و باعث شده بود تا شهامت پیدا کنه.

اولین کشوی میز کنار آینه رو تا جایی که می شد به بیرون کشید و اسلحه رو بیرون آورد و بدون اینکه نگاهی بهش بیاندازه روی زمین گذاشتش. کشو رو از جاش بیرون آورد و بی توجه به وسایل ریز و غیر کاربردی که اونجا بود دنبال یه شیِ مشخص گذشت. سر انجام اون رو بیرون آورد و بعد تا جایی که می تونست به آینه نزدیک شد.

فشنگ سربی رو بین انگشت شست و اشاره اش گرفت و برای چند ثانیه، در حالی که اون رو بین انگشت هاش می چرخوند از توی آینه ی رو به رو به اون نگاه گرد.

گلوله ی نُه میلی متری که طبق تعریف هایی که شرکت برتا از خودش می کنه، با قرار گیری توی کلت های حرفه ایِ برتا می تونه به هر چیزی نفوذ کنه، بکشه، نابود کنه و از بین ببره...

لویی اسلحه رو با دست چپش از روی زمین برداشت و لبخندی زد."دخترِ خوشگل..."

خشاب رو بیرون آورد، گلوله رو بالاش قرار داد و بعد با یه فشار کوچک توسط انگشت شستش اون رو به داخل حل داد.

سرش گیج می رفت و احساس می کرد معده اش داره از درون لویی رو تو خودش حل می کنه. دهنش به شدت بوی الکل می داد و هر بار که نفس می کشید گلوش می سوخت. تمام بدنش گُر گرفته بود و وقتی که چشم هاش رو می بست سر درد شدیدی شروع به بوسیدن شقیقه هاش می کرد.

باز هم پلک هاش رو چند بار روی هم فشار داد و خشاب رو با یک حرکت دوباره توی اسلحه گذاشت.

بی توجه به همه ی این واکنش هایی که بدنش نسبت به الکل نشون می داد دوباره بطری شیشه ای رو از روی زمین برداشت و بدون اینکه اهمیتی به این بده که با هر بار فرو دادن نوشیدنی نیمی از ودکا روی لباسش می ریزه، دهنش رو با نوشیدنی پر کرد.

بطری رو پایین آورد. چشم هاش رو محکم روی هم فشار داد و سرش رو چند بار به راست و چپ تکون داد. نفس عمیقی کشید و بازدمش رو با فشار به سمت بیرون هدایت کرد.

اسلحه رو توی دست راستش گذاشت و در حالی که یک لبخند بزرگ روی صورتش ایجاد شده بود به اون نگاه کرد... الکل آدم رو به جنون می رسونه و یک دیوانه از هیچ چیز نمی ترسه... حتی مرگ.

موبایلش رو از روی صندلی که کنار آینه قرار داشت برداشت، آهنگ رو قطع کرد و بعد مستقیم وارد شماره ها شد. از قسمت تماس های اخیرش، تنها گزینه ای که در اونجا بود رو لمس کرد. 'هری استایلز'

موبایل رو کنار گوش چپش گذاشت و سرش رو یکم به همون سمت خم کرد تا لازم نباشه تلفن رو با دست هاش نگه داره.

اسلحه رو بالا آورد و به سمت قلبِ تصویر درون آینه نشونه گیری کرد یکی از چشم هاش رو بست و سعی کرد دقیق باشه اما دستاش عرق کرده بود و به شدت می لرزید.

پس از اینکه تلفن سه بار بوق زد فردی جواب داد. صداش بم و خش دار بود و این نشون می داد لویی هری رو از خواب بیدار کرده.

"بله تاملینسون؟"

لویی برای چند لحظه بدون اینکه حرفی بزنه به خودش نگاه کرد و بعد خندید. اسلحه رو با یک دستش نگه داشت و بدنه اش رو جلوی چشم هاش قرار داد و ضامنش رو آزاد کرد... واقعا زیبا بود...

سعی کرد باد گلویی که توی دهنش اومده بود رو خفه کنه و بعد سکسکه اش گرفت.

"یادته...بهم گفته بودی چرا خودکشی نمی کنی؟"

هری با همون لحن بهش پاسخ داد:"اره. و تو بهم دروغ گفتی." صداش جوری بود که انگار رفته رفته داره به خواب میره و هیچ درکی از حرف هایی که از دهنش بیرون میاد نداره.

لویی شاکی شد و صداش رو کمی بالا برد:"هی! مـ...ـن بهت دروغ نگفتم" برای چند ثانیه صبر کرد تا سوزش گلوش کمی تسکین پیدا کنه."فقط حقیقت رو به زبون نیاوردم."

هری چیزی نگفت...به نظر می رسید پشت تلفن خوابش برده اما لویی مست تر از اونی بود که بخواد متوجه ی این موضوع بشه.

بی توجه، موبایل رو روی اسپیکر گذاشت و اون رو روی پای چپش قرار داد و در حالی که به تصویرش خیره شده بود گفت:"الان می خوام بهت حقیقت رو بگم." بوی بد الکل، هر دفعه که کلمات رو ادا می کرد به مشامش می رسید و باعث می شد تا دماغش رو چین بده و سعی کنه نفس عمیق نکشه.

"هری استایلز، که نمی دونم اسم وسطت چـ...چـیه من خودکشی نمی کردم چون می ترسیدم. چون از اینکه تنها بمیرم می ترسم" سکسکه می کرد و بخاطر سوزش گلوش نمی تونست خوب حرف بزنه."من از مرگ می ترسیدم."

"تاملینسون، مستی؟ خونه ای؟" لحن صدای هری تغییر کرده بود. انگار یه نفر یک سطل آب سرد روی بدنش خالی کرده بود...

"استایلز، احساس می کنم قوی شدم. دیگه برام ترسناک نیست." لویی رو به تصویر منعکس شده اش خندید و کم کم این خنده تبدیل به قهقهه شد."می دونی، یه دیوانه از تنها چیزی که باید بترسه خودشه. و من مجنون تر از اونی ام که حتی از خودم بترسم... ممنون که کمکم کردی."

هری سراسیمه از روی تخت خواب بلند شد و قبل از اینکه تلفن از سمت مقابل قطع بشه گفت:"لطفا کاری نکن... خواهش می کنم." یه لباس گرم برداشت و در حالی که داشت از خونه خارج می شد اون رو پوشید... به سرعت توی ماشین نشست و سعی کرد تا جایی که می تونه سریع حرکت کنه.

آدرس خونه ی لویی تاملینسون رو از فرم اتانازی که مرد پر کرده بود به خاطر داشت. واژه به واژه، خیابون به خیابون... سیزده دقیقه...فرمون رو با یک دستش نگه داشته بود و با دست دیگه اش چشم هاش رو مالید، چند بار پلک زد و پای راستش رو بیشتر روی پدال گاز فشار داد.

اینجا بود که فرم مرگ، جلوی مرگ رو می گرفت...

ماشین رو دقیقا جلوی در خونه ای که طبق اطلاعاتِ فرم، باید خونه ی لویی بود پارک کرد. پلاک خونه با رنگ نقره ای، روی دروازه نوشته شده بود. ازماشین پیاده شد و رو به روی دروازه ایستاد. از پایین، قفل رو بالا کشید و وارد حیاط خونه ی لویی شد، بدون اینکه حتی یک ثانیه رو هم از دست بده جلوی در ورودی ایستاد. زنگ زد و چند بار محکم با پشت دست محکم به در کوبید. صدای بلند آهنگ حتی از بیرونِ خونه هم شنیده.

"تاملینسون! در رو باز کن."

لویی اون صدای آشنا رو شنید. بطری ودکا رو روی زمین گذاشت و در حالی که اسلحه ی زیباش در دست چپش خود نمایی می کرد. تلو تلو خوران از روی زمین بلند شد و به سمت در رفت. وسایل خونه، پیش چشمش می چرخیدن.

دستگیره ی فلزی در رو به سمت پایین کشید و در رو به سمت داخل باز کرد. با چشم های نیمه بازش به فردی که پشت در بود خیره شد و سعی کرد تمرکز کنه و تار نبینه. مرد موهای خاکستری و تقریبا بلندش رو بافته بود. چهره اش نگران، و با لباس راحتی جلوی در خونه ی لویی ایستاده بود.

لویی تک خنده ای کرد و سعی کرد بدون اینکه سکسکه کنه گفت:"تو اینجا چیکار می کنی؟"

هری بلافاصله بعد از اینکه در خونه باز شد و چهره ی لویی رو دید لبخندی زد و یک نفس عمیق کشید."آه خداروشکر."

لویی همچنان خودش رو به در تکیه داده بود و سعی می کرد روی زمین نیافته.

"می تونم بیام تو؟" و بعد یک قدم جلو تر اومد و بازوی لویی رو گرفت و یکم به سمت عقب هلش داد. لویی مثل یک عروسک خیمه شب بازی با حرکت دست هری قدمی به سمت عقب رفت و تمام تلاشش رو کرد که پخش زمین نشه.

وقتی هری از کنار لویی رد شد جسم فلزی به پای چپش برخورد. سرش رو پایین انداخت و اسلحه رو دید. سرد، سیاه و البته، زیبا بود...

"یا خدا! تاملینسون اونو بده به من!" و بلافاصله برتا هشت هزار رو ازش گرفت و لویی برای اینکه مخالفت کنه زیادی کلافه بود.

هری فوری خشاب کلت رو بیرون آورد و چک کرد که گلوله ای توش هست یا نه... فشنگ رو بیرون آورد و توی جیبش گذاشت.

"اون دختر قشنگِ منه! پسش بده!" هری، بی توجه، بازوی دست مرد رو گرفت و در رو بست.

نگاهی گذرا به خونه انداخت و اولین واژه ای که به ذهنش رسید 'بی روح' بود... طیف های مختلفی از رنگ ها در همه جای خونه دیده می شد اما خاکستری بر متر به متر فضای خونه چیره شده بود. اونقدر بی روح، که حتی صدای زیاد موسیقی هم نمی تونست بر لب های این مَسکنِ مرده، زندگی رو بِدَمه.

جلوی کاناپه ی رو به روی تلویزیون ایستاد و لویی رو مجبور کرد تا روی اون بشینه. وارد آشپزخونه شد، اسلحه رو روی میز گذاشت. بعد از اینکه چند کابینت رو باز کرد، تونست لیوان پیدا کنه. لیوان رو زیر شیرِ آب سرد گرفت وپس از پر شدنش دوباره پیش لویی برگشت.

"بیا."

لویی بدون اینکه توجهی به مرد بکنه، روی مبل دراز کشید و چشم هاش رو بست. "نمی خوام. گلوم درد می کنه."

هری دستش رو داخل لیوان فرو برد و بعد انگشت های خیسش رو روی صورت لویی تکون داد. لویی چشم هاش رو محکم روی هم فشار داد و روی مبل نشست.

"نکن عوضی!"

لیوان رو به سمت لویی گرفت."اگه نخوریش کل آبِ لیوان رو روی سرت خالی می کنم."

لویی عصبی پای راستش رو تکون می داد و دستش می لرزید. "نه."

هری آب دهنش رو فرو داد و با قاطعیت گفت:"آب رو بخور تا حالت یکم بهتر بشه."

مرد سرش رو بالا گرفت. پلک راستش می پرید. لیوان رو از دست هری گرفت و محکم روی زمین پرتش کرد.

"گفتم نمی خورم!"

تکه های شیشه ای لیوان ، سرسرا ساخته بودند و قسمتی از پارکتِ کفِ خونه خیس شده بود.

لویی بلند بلند خندید. "دیدی چی شد؟!" خندید و خندید و خندید... و کم کم این قهقهه ها تبدیل به هق هق شد... هری ناگهان به خودش اومد و دید لویی زانو هاش رو جمع کرده و سرش رو بین دو تا دستاش نگه داشته و با صدای بلند گریه می کنه.

صدای هق هق های لویی با ملودی آرومی که فضای خونه رو مزین کرده بود در هم آمیخته شد...

هری کنار لویی نشست و بدون اینکه یه چیزی فکر کنه دست هاش رو دور کتف لویی حلقه کرد و سر مرد رو روی سینه اش گذاشت.

"هری، کاش یکم دیر تر می اومدی."

هری حرفی نزد و بی توجه به اینکه کسی که الان داره سرش رو به سینه اش می فشاره، چه کسیه، حلقه ی دست هاش رو تنگ تر کرد.

"هیس. این حرف رو نزن. گریه کن..."

لویی مست و مجنون بود اما می دونست این اولین باریه که کسی بهش میگه گریه کن. اولین باریه که کسی بدون تمسخر و قضاوت فقط بهش اجازه ی گریه کردن میده... ظاهرا، امروز روزی بود که لویی نمی تونست فرصت هاش رو از دست بده!

پس گریه کرد، مثل تمام دفعاتی که سرش رو در آبِ سرد فشار می داد و فریاد می زد. مثل تمام اوقاتی که به حال ماهی های کفِ اقیانوس حسرت می خورد... لویی، گریه کرد بدون اینکه قضاوت بشه.

و پس از نیم ساعت یا شاید هم بیشتر، هری احساس کرد نفس های لویی منظم شده و دیگه هق هقی از گلوی مرد خارج نمیشه. به آرومی حلقه ی دست هاش رو باز کرد و از روی مبل بلند شد.

یک دستش رو زیر زانو های مرد قرار داد و دیگری رو پایین گردنش. لویی رو از روی کاناپه بلند کرد. سنگین بود. می تونست احساس کنه که مهره های کمرش داره جا به جا میشه. برای لحظه ای چشم هاش رو محکم روی هم فشار داد و بعد به سمت اولین اتاقی که دید رفت. در اتاق رو باز کرد وامیدوار بود لویی از این کارش ناراحت نشه. مرد رو روی تخت خوابی که در مرکز اتاق قرار داشت گذاشت و بعد لحاف سفید رنگ رو روی بدن اون انداخت. در اتاق رو بست و بعد از اون جا خارج شد.

بلافاصله به سمت مبل اومد و شیشه های بزرگ لیوان رو از روی زمین برداشت. سپس با دستمال کاغذی سعی کرد تا جایی که می تونه تیکه های کوچک رو هم جمع کنه... به آشپزخونه رفت و تیکه های شیشه ی خورد شده رو توی سطل زباله ریخت و بعد دست هاش رو با آبِ گرم شست.

هری با دقت بیشتری به خونه نگاه کرد و با قدم های بلند اطراف اتاق پذیرایی راه می رفت. در ضلع غربی اتاق بطری شیشه ای روی زمین دید... مرد رو به روی آینه ی بزرگ ایستاد و پس از اینکه به تصویر خودش لبخندی زد خم شد و بطری رو از روی زمین برداشت. بیش از نیمی از نیم آن خالی بود.

هری زیر لب زمزمه کرد:"آخه کی ودکای انبه می خوره؟"

شیشه رو برداشت و بعد از اینکه اسپیکر بزرگی که در کنج خونه بود رو خاموش کرد، دوباره روی کاناپه نشست. این بار، تنها.

هری بازدمش رو با صدای بلندی به بیرون فرستاد و بدون اینکه بخواد به این فکر کنه که اون ودکا با طعم انبه است بطری رو به لب هاش نزدیک کرد و کمی از اون رو نوشید.

هری همیشه به این باور داشت که هیچ چیز غیر ممکن نیست. چون غیر ممکن، همین حالا اتفاق افتاده بود.

هری استایلز، ساعت دو و چهل و پنج دقیقه ی صبح روز سه شنبه روی مبل راحتی خونه ی لویی تاملینسون، نشسته و بعد از اینکه از مرگ نجاتش داد، داره یه ودکا با طعم انبه می خوره!

مهم نیست با طعم انبه است یا هر چیز دیگه ای. در حال حاضر، بعد از تمام این اتفاق ها، هری واقعا به الکل نیاز داره.


	12. پلاسمولیز

هری استایلز راس ساعت هفت و هشت دقیقه ی صبح چشم هاش رو باز می کنه. نور خورشید از پنجره ی بزرگی که بدون پرده، یک ضلع از خونه رو در بر گرفته، بی رحمانه می تابه و باعث میشه هری چشم هاش رو محکم روی هم فشار بده. از روی کاناپه بلند میشه و نگاهی به دور و برش می اندازه... فضایی ساکت و غریبه، پر نور و بی روح...این جا رو خوب نمی شناسه اما دست کم می دونه که شب رو در خونه ی لویی تاملینسون سپری کرده...

هری دستی به چشم هاش کشید و لباسش رو صاف کرد، نگاهی به ساعت انداخت و بدون هیچ فکری تصمیم گرفت حداکثر تا یک ساعت دیگه این خونه رو ترک کنه.

با دیدن بطری شیشه ای که روی زمین افتاده بود به یاد آورد لویی برای اینکه حالا حالا ها بیدار بشه زیادی مسته و احتمالا بعدش یه سردرد سرسام آور روزش رو می سازه...

هری وارد آشپزخونه شد تا قبل از رفتن برای لویی قهوه درست کنه، تا شاید امروزش با یه سردرد طاقت فرسا از بین نره... دستی در بین موهای آشفته اش می کشه تا یکم صاف تر به نظر برسن. در چند تا از کابینت ها رو باز می کنه و سرانجام قوطی قهوه رو می بینه. توی دستگاهِ قهوه ساز آب می ریزه و در حالی که این کار ها رو انجام می ده با صدایی نسبتا آهسته، آهنگی رو زمزمه می کنه...شاید کمی بلند تر از یک زمزمه... آروم اما رسا...

و همین کافی بود تا لویی چشم هاش رو باز کنه و بی توجه به سردرد وحشتناکی که شبیه یک مته در حال سوراخ کردن مغزشه از روی تخت برخیزه و از اتاق بیاد بیرون.

بدون اینکه کوچک ترین صدایی ایجاد کنه در فاصله ی سه متری مرد ایستاد، به دیوار تکیه داد، چشم هاش رو بست و فقط به صدای اون گوش کرد...لویی آهنگ رو نمی شناخت و متن اون آهنگ اصلا عمق و مفهوم نداشت اما چیزی که باعث شده بود لویی اینچنین تشنه ی شنیدن باشه، اون تار های صوتی بود...

صدای مرد، به معنای واقعی لویی رو تحت تاثیر خودش قرار داده بود...لویی آهنگسازی نمی کرد، چیز خاصی درباره ی شیوه ی ساخت موسیقی نمی دونست، اما این...این حنجره و آوای لعنتی واقعا بی نظیر بود...

بدون اینکه چشم هاش رو باز کنه گفت:"با صدای بلند تر بخون."

هری هول شد و قاشق چایی خوری از دستش افتاد روی زمین و آوای گوش خراشی تولید کرد."آه خدایا. تاملینسون! ترسیدم!"

لویی چشم هاش رو باز کرد و با انگشت های شستِ هر دو دستش شقیقه هاش رو مالید. کمرش رو صاف کرد و به سمت پنجره ی بزرگی که باعث شده بود نور خورشید تمام و کمال خودش رو بر سرتاسر خونه عرضه کنه حرکت کرد و کنارش ایستاد. سرش رو بالا گرفت، به خورشید نگاه کرد و باز هم چشم هاش رو بست...

"بخون."

هری با گونه های رنگ گرفته، صداش رو کمی صاف کرد، به خوندن ادامه داد و سعی کرد به این فکر نکنه که کسی داره به آهنگ خوندنش توجه می کنه. و لویی هم تمام تلاشش رو کرد تا فقط به این صدای حیرت انگیز گوش بده و به دلیل و علتِ اینکه هری استایلز الان داره تو آشپزخونه اش قهوه درست می کنه فکر نکنه...

شاید پس از گذر چند دقیقه یا شاید هم چند ده دقیقه صدای هری قطع شد و دستی روی شونه ی راستِ لویی نشست. لویی پلک زد و لبخند پر رنگ هری رو دید. مرد دستش رو جلو آورد و لیوان قهوه رو به لویی داد...

لویی بی توجه به داغ بودن قهوه، جرعه ای ازش نوشید و اجازه داد گیرنده های دردِ ابتدای مِریش فعال بشن...

سکوت و سکوت و سکوت... هیچ صدای جز نفس ها به گوش نمی رسید.

هری سعی کرد حرفی بزنه تا سکوتِ فضا شکسته بشه:"این پنجره خیلی قشنگه. باعث میشه جو بی روحِ خونه رنگی به خودش بگیره."

لویی سرش رو تکون داد و با هر دو دستش لیوان شیشه ای رو نگه داشت."باید وقتی گل ها اینجا بودن خونه رو می دیدی...اون وقت دیگه نمی گفتی این جا بی روحه..." لیوان قهوه رو نزدیک لب هاش برد و جرعه ی دیگری نوشید، بعد لیوان رو روی طاقچه ی باریکِ پنجره گذاشت.

لویی گفت:"رنگ بندی خونه هنوز هم همون طوریه اما همه چیز خاکستری به نظر میاد...راستش اول فکر کردم شاید بخاطر اینه که دیگه زندگی تو این خونه جریان نداره...شادابی دیگه وجود نداره...اما دیدم من هنوز هم زنده ام و دارم زندگی می کنم. شاید ناراضی باشم اما در خلوت خودم از زندگی لذت می برم..."

نفس عمیقی کشید و ادامه داد:"اما می دونی...تهش فهمیدم مشکل اینجاست که رنگ های خونه کامل نیستن...سبز نیست...سبزِ من گل هام بود و الان دیگه گل ها اینجا نیستن...خونه خاکستری به نظر می رسه چون رنگ سبزِ خونه ی من از بین رفته....چون رنگین کمان بدون یکی از رنگ هاش هیچه!"

لویی به طرف هری چرخید و به عنبیه ی چشم های مرد خیره شد:"و در اوج ناامیدی رنگ سبزِ گل هام من رو امیدوار کرد، بهم دلیلی برای زندگی داد... می بینی استایلز؟ معجزه ی این رنگ رو می بینی؟"

لبخند کم رنگی زد..."منتظرم ببینم، این رنگ، قراره باز هم باهام چیکار کنه."

"گل هات کجان؟"

"یه جایی که مطمئنم خوب ازشون نگه داری میشه... پیش کسی هستن که لیاقتشون رو داره... و قرار نیست مثل من ترکشون کنه. گلخونه ی 'گیاهانِ خوشحال' "

"چرا ترکشون کردی؟"

لویی سرش رو پایین انداخت و سعی کرد جلوی اون احساس غم انگیزی که در حال پر کردن وجودشه رو بگیره.

"یه اصطلاحی هست تو زیست شناسی ِگیاهی به اسم پلاسمولیز... به وقتی میگن که حجم واکوئل مرکزی کم و پروتوپلاست جمع میشه...اگر این پلاسمولیز طولانی مدت باشه، پژمردگی حتی با آبیاری فراوان هم رفع نمیشه و گیاه به دنبال مرگ یاخته هاش می میره... و البته، برعکس... اگر گیاه بمیره یاخته هاش هم می میرن..."

هری با چهره ای که نشون می داد گیج شده سرش رو تکون داد:"خب؟"

"می دونی مثل چیه؟ گیاه به دنبال مرگ یاخته هاش می میره... همون طوری که یک مادر به دنبال مرگ بچه هاش می میره... یاخته ها بدون گیاه نابود می شن و روحِ یک فرزند، بدون مادر آزرده میشه، و گاه می میره... من نمی خوام با مرگم، بچه هام رو تنها بذارم..."

هری لبخند بزرگی زد و گفت:"پس گل ها دلیلی ان برای اینکه زنده بمونی!"

"بیا دوباره درباره ی این موضوع بحث نکنیم...هر دومون می دونیم که تهش چی میشه." لویی سعی کرد بحث رو عوض کنه:" بهم بگو چجوری فردی با همچین صدای زیبایی که حتی یک نُت رو هم فالش نمی خونه تصمیم گرفت جون مردمی که دوست دارن بمیرن رو بگیره؟"

هری سعی کرد جواب مناسبی برای این سوال پیدا کنه...و دروغ نگه."به همون دلیلی که یک دوستدار محیط زیست تصمیم گرفت بزرگ ترین شرکت تولید پلی وینیل کلراید در جهان رو تاسیس کنه."

لویی خندید و سرش رو به چپ و راست تکون داد... حرف زدن کافی بود. حرف زدن با هری کافی بود.

لویی لیوان قهوه رو از روی طاقچه برداشت و به سمت آشپزخونه رفت. وقتی از کنار کاناپه رد شد بطری شیشه ای ودکا رو دید که خالی از حتی قطره ای نوشیدنی روی زمین افتاده...

شبِ پیش، لویی پس از مدتی طولانی الکل خورده بود و این بهونه ای بود تا بتونه مدت ها خودش رو سرزش کنه... لویی هرگز قول هایی که به خودش می داد رو نمی شکست و این بطری 'خیانتِ به خود' رو تو سر لویی می کوبوند...

"تاملینسون..."

لویی برگشت و چند عقب به جلو رفت تا فاصله اش با هری کمتر بشه.

"من می خوام برم. گریس حتما نگرانم شده. دیشب بدون اینکه چیزی بگم از خونه زدم بیرون و تا الان بهش خبر ندادم."

لویی بدون اینکه ثانیه ای فکر کنه پرسید:"گریس کیه؟"

"بهترین دوستم" صداش ضعیف تر شد و خیلی آروم، حرفش رو کامل کرد"و زنم."

لویی لبخند کجی زد."باید آدم جالبی باشه!"

لویی هیچ چیز درباره ی گریس نمی دونست و هری می دونست لویی فردی نیست که یک دفعه آدمی رو که اصلا نمی شناسه، 'جالب' خطاب کنه. "چرا؟"

لویی پاسخ نداد. از آشپزخونه بیرون اومد و به سمت در ورودی رفت، دستگیره رو رو به پایین فشار داد و در رو به سمت داخل باز کرد...

هری به سمت لویی اومد و از خونه خارج شد."ببخشید بابت این که بدون اجازه توی خونه ات خوابیدم. امیدوارم روز خوبی داشته باشی... به امید دیدار."

و لویی پیش از اینکه در رو ببنده و باز هم یک روز تکراری رو آغاز کنه، لبخند بزرگی روی صورتش ایجاد کرد و رو به هری گفت:

" بابت دیشب... ممنون."


	13. اقیانوس پلاستیک

و حالا لویی اینجاست. پس از چندین ماه یا شاید هم بیشتر... زیر چراغ های پُرنور و کابین طلایی آسانسور شرکت تاملینسون. تنها و عصبی...

کف دست های مرد عرق کرده و با نفس های سنگین، سعی می کنه خودش رو برای رو به رو شدن با اون همه آدم آماده کنه.   
چشم هاش رو یک بار محکم روی هم فشار داد، یک نفس عمیق کشید و بعد، درِ طلاییِ آسانسور کنار رفت...

لویی سرش رو پایین انداخت و سعی کرد بدون ایجاد هر گونه جلب توجه ای به سمت دفترش حرکت کنه اما بلافاصله بعد از اینکه دو قدم از آسانسور فاصله گرفت صدای بلند 'بارباراس منسون'، باعث شد همهمه ی سالن تبدیل به سکوت مطلق بشه...

"لویی تاملینسون! خوش برگشتی!"

بارباراس منسون، مدیر برنامه ی لویی بود، یا اگر واقع بینانه به قضیه نگاه کنیم، مدیر برنامه ی کار های لویی، کار هایی که نزدیک به شش ماه می شد، لویی هیچ اطلاعی در موردشون نداشت...

منسون چهره ای کشیده داشت. قدش بلند بود. چشم های مرد به رنگ دودِ حاکی از سوختنِ چوب دیده می شد و خالِ کوچکی بالای ابروی راستش داشت... و اگر لویی می تونست منسون رو با سه چیز توصیف کنه، تنها واژه هایی که به ذهنش می رسید، کت و شلوار های گرون قیمت، نگاه تیز و پوزخند کم رنگِ گوشه ی لبش بود.

در حقیقت لویی با هر بار دیدنِ بارباراس منسون، بیشتر از همیشه از خودش بدش می اومد...افکار پوسیده ی مرد و دو رویی اون یکی از دلایل تنفرِ لویی از تمامِ این مردمِ کوته فکر بود...

بدون اینکه توجهی به لبخندِ مصنوعیِ منسون، و نگاه های خیره ی بقیه ی کارمند ها بکنه وارد دفترش شد و بعد از اینکه منسون هم وارد اتاق شد در رو بست.

"امیدوارم دلیل قانع کننده ای داشته باشی که بعد از این همه مدت، من رو کشوندی اینجا!" روی صندلی ای که برای مهمان ها بود و جلوی صندلی بزرگِ پشتِ میز قرار داشت نشست. "البته که دلیل مهمی داری. مسلما از دیدن من در اینجا خوشحال نمی شی."

لویی از تمام درصد های اضافه ای که منسون از درآمد شرکت بر می داشت آگاه بود...تک تک پول هایی که به معنای واقعی می دزدید و فکر می کرد لویی چیزی نمی فهمه...

احمق ها، احمق ها، احمق ها...لویی از همشون متنفر بود. از چشم تو چشم شدن با اون ها، از دست دادن و لبخند ها، از خنده های مصنوعی و خود برتر دونستن ها...لویی از تمام این ها متنفر بود و بارباراس منسون، .کسی که می دزدید و گدا ها رو مسخره می کرد، کسی که همه به عنوان یکی از بهترین مدیر های انگلستان می شناختنش و خیلی ادعای باهوش بودن داشت، از نظر لویی یکی از بزرگ ترین احمق های زمانه ی خودش بود...

با تمام این ها لویی هرگز قرار نبود چیزی به منسون بگه... در حقیقت لویی ترجیح می داد مردم اون رو به چشم یه آدم نادون ببینه تا کسی که می فهمه اما حرفی نمی زنه...

منسون دکمه ی کتِ سرمه ای رنگش رو باز کرد. "اوه البته لویی. اگه برام مشکل ساز نمی شد هرگز بهت زنگ نمی زدم."

روی صندلی رو به روی لویی نشست. انگشت های هر دو دستش رو بین هم قرار داد و با لحن حق به جانبی حرف زدن رو آغاز کرد. "امروز صبح یه پسره اومد شرکت و می خواست تو رو ببینه. به گارد امنیتی گفتم از شرکت بندازنش بیرون..." قیافش رو در هم فشرد و با لحن متفاوتی ادامه داد:"سر و وضعش یه جوری بود... می دونی...یکم غیر عادی به نظر می رسید... به هر حال! هر کاری کردیم نرفت. می گفت تو بهش گفتی بیاد اینجا..."

لویی آرنج دست چپش رو روی دسته ی صندلی گذاشت و صورتش رو با کف دستش نگه داشت. "می شناختیش؟"

"نه."

لویی بدون اینکه تغییری در وضعیتش ایجاد کنه بلافاصله پاسخ داد:"پس چرا به خودت اجازه می دی قضاوتش کنی؟"

منسون چشم هاش رو چرخوند و سعی کرد با همون لحن چاپلوسانه ی همیشگیش با لویی صحبت کنه:

"آه خدایا لویی می شه بیخیال این چیزا بشی؟ چون سر و وضعش اصلا عادی نبود! بهت زنگ زدم چون هر کاری می کنیم پسره نمی ره! الان هم تو اتاق گارد امنیتی شرکت نشسته و منتظره تو بیای."

غیرعادی...در حقیقت غیرعادی یعنی چی؟ چه جمله ای رو میشه برای توصیف این واژه استفاده کرد؟ در عقیده ی 'این مردم' هر چیز خلاف با عقایدِ خودشون غیرعادی به حساب میاد...اما لویی متوجه نمیشه که چرا این مردم متوجه ی متفاوت بودن نظر ها و عقاید نمی شن...چرا نمی فهمن هر چیزی که به ذهنشون می رسه رو نباید بر زبون بیارن. چرا نمی فهمن زندگی اجتمایی یعنی کنار اومدن با تمام عقاید ها و هرکسی که نام خودش رو یک 'انسان اجتماعی' می ذاره، باید به این عقاید احترام بذاره...

و لویی...   
گرچه این مرد، همیشه سعی کرد تا با تمام تفکرات کنار بیاد اما هرگز نام خودش رو یک انسان اجتماعی نذاشت...اجتماعی بودن یعنی زندگی در کنار این مردم، و برای لویی، کنار این مردم بودن حکم زنده زنده سوختن رو داشت...

"بهش بگو بیاد بالا."

بارباراس منسون کمی روی صندلی جا به جا شد و بعد از اینکه احساس راحتی کرد موبایلش رو از جیب داخلی کتش بیرون آورد و با شماره ای تماس گرفت...پس از چند ثانیه سکوت یک جمله به زبون آورد و بدون اینکه حرف دیگه ای بشنوه، صفحه ی موبایلش رو خاموش کرد. "اون یارو که کله اش آبیه و می خواست آقای تاملینسون رو ببینه بفرست دفتر مدیریت."

و چند دقیقه ی دیگه در سکوت مطلق گذشت...

لویی می دونست منسون دنبال یک فرصت می گرده که دوباره حرف زدن رو آغاز کنه و با چرت و پرت هایِ بدون فکرش باز هم لویی رو آزار بده...پس بدون اینکه سرش رو بلند کنه گفت:"برو بیرون."

بارباراس منسون دست راستش رو مشت کرد و سعی کرد ظاهرش رو حفظ کنه. لبخندی تحویل لویی داد و با قدم های بلند از دفتر خارج شد.

لویی هیچ ایده ای نداشت که چرا اِوان به شرکت اومده... لویی مطمئن بود که به اون پسر کارتش رو داده و ازش خواسته تا درفرصت مناسب با لویی تماس بگیره.

مرد سرش رو بالا نگرفت تا با دکوراسیون و وسایل استفاده شده ی دفتر مواجه نشه. لویی بار ها و بار ها به منسون گفته بود که از چرم طبیعی تو هیچ قسمت از شرکت استفاده نکنه اما اون احمق تمام وسایل شرکت رو از کارخونه ی ماریونی ایتالیا که با چرم طبیعی بوفالو ساخته شده بود سفارش داد، و تمام این ها باعث می شد لویی نتونه به راحتی نفس بکشه...

در دفتر با شدت باز شد. لویی سرش رو بالا گرفت و اِوان رو دید.. موهای آبی رنگ پسر دیگه خیس نبود و اون ها رو با کشِ موی نازکی پشت سرش بسته بود. صورت و پوست سفیدش واضح تر دیده می شد. زیر چشم هاش مثل همون روز سیاه بود و پشت پلکش با رنگِ قرمزِ آرایشی، سرخِ سرخ بود.

پسر لبخند بزرگی زد، بدون اینکه به لویی توجه کنه، چهار زانو، روی صندلیِ رو به روی لویی نشست و با لحن هیجان زده ای گفت:"سلام!"

منسون در دفتر رو بست و با نگاهی که انگار می خواد روی اِوان قیمت بذاره بهش نگاه کرد و سپس روی صندلیِ کنار لویی نشست.

لویی متقابلا به سوی اِوان لبخند زد:"خوش اومدی!" چند ثانیه مکث کرد و ادامه داد:"بهت گفته بودم بهم زنگ بزنی، نه اینکه بیای اینجا..."

اِوان حالت نشستنش رو تغییر داد و یکی از پاهاش رو پایین انداخت. پشت گوشش رو با دست راستش خاروند و سعی کرد توضیح بده:"خب...کارتت رو همون جا کنار تیمز جا گذاشتم و وقتی هم روز بعدش یادم اومد و برگشتم کارت اونجا نبود..." چونه اش رو با دست راستش نگه داشت و ادامه داد:"من خیلی آدم مسئولیت پذیری نیستم و اون روز هم زیادی شوکه شده بودم...می دونی دیگه!"

قبل از اینکه لویی بخواد تصمیم بگیره که چه چیزی در پاسخِ به اِوان بگه، منسون شروع به حرف زدن کرد:"میشه خودت رو معرفی کنی؟ چه کاره ای؟!"

اِوان فاصله ی کمی بین لب هاش ایجاد کرد و نگاهی به لویی انداخت. لویی یک بار پلک زد و به پیترز اجازه ی حرف زدن داد...البته لویی می دونست چه تایید کنه و چه نکنه، اِوان حرفش رو می زنه...

"صد بار برات توضیح دادم چرا بازم می پرسی؟" چشم هاش رو چرخوند و باز هم حرف های تکراریش رو به منسون گفت:" اِوان توماس پیترز هستم. تقریبا از دانشگاه کمبریج فارغ التحصیل شدم. رشته ی شیمی...شیمی پلیمر. و الان اینجام چون لویی تاملینسون ازم خواست تا با 'کشفِ بزرگم' در زمینه ی شرکتش کمکش کنم." روی 'کشف بزرگ' تایید کرد و منتظر موند تا بارباراس منسون سوال تکراری بعدیش رو بپرسه.

"و چه چیزی کشف کردی؟"

اِوان نفس عمیقی کشید و به منسون خیره شد. لویی بدون اینکه به منسون نگاه کنه با افتخار چشم هاش رو به اِوان سپرد و گفت:"اون روش تجزیه ی سریع پلی وینیل کلراید رو کشف کرده!"

"و این چه ربطی به شرکت داره؟"

لویی با قاطعیت به مردمک های چشم های بارباراس منسون نگاه کرد:" ربطش اینه که ، این، قراره گندکاری های چند ده سالِ این شرکت لعنتی رو جبران کنه! ربطش اینه که تمام شرکت های تاملینسون در سرتاسر دنیا قراره تغییر کاربری بدن!"

منسون برای چند ثانیه بلند بلند خندید و بعد با یک لبخند مضحک به لویی خیره شد:"اوکی شوخی بسه. بهم بگو این یارو قراره تو شرکت چی کاره باشه؟"

ابرو های لویی توی هم رفت:"این یارو اسم داره و من مطمئنم ضریب هوشیش حداقل دو برابره توئه! اِوان قراره ناجی زمین باشه احمق!"

بارباراس چشم هاش رو بست و نفس عمیقی کشید:"لویی...میشه تنها صحبت کنیم؟"

"نه! حرفت رو بزن."

منسون با چشم های خاکستری اش نگاه سردی به اِوان انداخت:"میشه بری بیرون؟"

اِوان از روی صندلی چرم بلند شد و به سمت در دفتر حرکت کرد، وقتی به یک قدمی در ورودی دفتر رسید روی پای راستش صد و هشتاد درجه چرخید. لبخند دندون نمایی زد و گفت:"نه!" و بعد به سمت کتابخونه ی بزرگی که یک طرفِ اتاق رو در بر گرفته بود رفت.

لویی لبخندی زد و به منسون نگاه کرد:"حرفت رو بزن."

مرد صداش رو پایین آورد و سعی کرد کل شرکت رو از تصمیم مزخرفِ لویی تاملینسون خبردار نکنه.

"لویی دقیقا داری چه مزخرفي میگی؟ مستی؟ اصلا چیزی حالیته؟"

لویی تغییری در رفتار و لحن حرف زدنش ایجاد نکرد.  
"مهم نیست چیزی حالیمه یا نه. مدیر و صاحب این شرکت منم و تنها کسی که قراره برای شرکت های زنجیره ای تاملینسون تصمیم بگیره هم منم. می فهمی؟ من!"

منسون پای چپش رو تکون می داد و از شدت عصبانیت، دستش می لرزید."بفهم چی میگی لویی! با این کار، رسما همه چیز رو به باد می دی... خدای من. حتی فکر کردن بهش هم احمقانه است!" سعی کرد عصبانیتش رو کنترل کنه...  
"لویی تغییر کاربری یعنی از نو شروع کردن...یعنی از بین بردن همه چیز. می فهمی اینو؟ می خوای همه چیز رو از دست بدی؟ می دونی چند نفر آدم بی کار میشن؟ خیلی هاشون سرپرست یک خانواده ان و تنها منبع درآمدشون همین شرکته! یکم از منطقت استفاده کن..."

لویی صداش رو بالا برد و به معنای واقعی حنجره اش از این همه داد زدن درد گرفت:"تو اصلا حالیته چی میگی؟ می دونی ما سالیانه دقیقا چندین هزار تن پلاستیک وارد زمین می کنیم؟ می دونی اگه همین طوری پیش بریم تا چند ده سال آینده باید نسل باقی مونده از انسان ها روی اقیانوسی از پلاستیک راه برن؟ کارمند هام بی کار میشن؟ می تونن یه کار دیگه پیدا کنن. ولی اگه این زمین نابود بشه دیگه جایی برای کار کردن هم نیست! دیگه شرکتی هم نیست، دیگه مردمی نیست و البته دیگه پولی هم نیست که تو بخوای بالا بکشی."

و منسون فهمید که لویی همه چیز رو می دونه... بی توجه به تمام حرف هایی که لویی به زبون آورد توجهش رو به جمله ی آخرِ مرد داد. پیش از اینکه بخواد با لحنی مظلومانه مزخرف ببافه، لویی ادامه داد:"و قبل از اینکه بخوای باز هم دروغ گفتن رو آغاز کنی بگم که اگر بخوای استعفا بدی یا توی این کار باهام همکاری نکنی، به خاطر دزدی ازت شکایت می کنم با یکم رشوه دادن به قاضی مطمئن می شم که تا یک روز پس از مرگت رو توی زندان بگذرونی!"

لویی صداش رو صاف کرد، لبخندی تحویل منسون داد و جمله ی آخرش رو به زبون آورد"تصمیم با خودته."

منسون، با حالت عصبی دستش رو بین موهاش کشید و از روی صندلی بلند شد. "باشه باشه. تند نرو تاملینسون! شرکت خودته! هر کاری می خوای باهاش بکن" و قبل از اینکه از دفترِ لویی خارج بشه به آرومی جمله ای رو زمزمه کرد:"یه جلسه با مدیرِ شرکت های آلمان، ژاپن، کانادا و امریکا تنظیم می کنم...خودت باید براشون توضیح بدی قراره چه گندی بالا بیاری! اون پسره رو هم بیار...و بهت پیشنهاد می کنم دو تا بادیگارد هم با خودت بیاری."

اِوان فوری کتابخونه رو ول کرد و از پشت خودش رو روی مبل دو نفره ای که رو به روی لویی قرار داشت پرت کرد:"خدای من! عجب ابهتی داری لعنتی!"

لویی آروم خندید."بهتره از پس کاری که بهت گفتم بر بیای..." از جاش بلند شد، از جیب پشتی شلوار جینش یک کارت بیرون آورد و باز هم روی سینه ی اِوان گذاشت.

"خواهشا این دفعه دیگه گمش نکن..."

"خا!"

لویی گونه اش رو به سمت داخل فرو داد و انگشت شستش رو کنارِ لبش کشید."هر چی در زمینه ی کارِت می خوای به منسون بگو و تاکید کن که من گفتم!"کمی مکث کرد و جمله ی آخرش رو به زبون آورد:"هر چقدر هم می خوای اذیتش کن و اگه داشت بیش از حد حرف می زد به من زنگ بزن."

و بعد لویی از اون ساختمون نفرین شده خارج شد. امیدوار بود تا دوباره، چهره ی تمام اون کارمند ها رو نبینه و رایحه ی تک تک اون وسایل چرم بینی اش رو آزار نده... و لویی با اینکه می دونست احتمال برآورده شدن این آرزو خیلی کمه، اما آرزو کرد تا هرگز، دوباره، به این شرکت بازنگرده.


	14. آدمخواری

لویی جلوی در ایستاد. انگشت هاش رو روی ته ریش نسبتا کوتاهی که صورتش رو مزین کرده بود کشید. موهاش رو به سمت عقب فرستاد و بعد از اینکه کاملا مطمئن شد خوب به نظر می رسه، با انگشت اشاره زنگ در رو فشار داد.

درختچه ی بُنسایی که در دستش داشت رو محکم تر به سینه اش فشرد و توجهی به اینکه گلدون سفالیِ گیاه لباسش رو کثیف می کنه، نکرد. دستی به برگ های سبزِ درختچه کشید تا مطمئن بشه ذرات خاک، برگ ها رو در بر نگرفته ان... در حقیقت لویی اهمیتی نمی داد که هری استایلز علاقه ای به نگهداری یک درختچه ی بنسای انبه داره یا نه... عطر انبه، می تونه شادابی و طراوت رو به هر خونه ای ببخشه!

لویی یک قدم از در فاصله گرفت و نگاهی به شماره پلاک خونه انداخت. ظاهرا درست اومده بود ولی کسی در رو باز نمی کرد... درختچه رو با یک دستش نگه داشت و دست دیگرش رو به طرف زنگ برد تا یک بار دیگه اون رو فشار بده، اما پیش از اینکه نوکِ انگشت سبابه ی دست راستش با زنگ برخورد کنه، در ورودی خونه به سمت داخل باز شد...

شلوار جینِ زغالی رنگ تنگ پاهای فرد رو پوشانده بود، لویی سرش رو بالا آورد و به بالا تنه ی اون نگاه کرد، پیراهن مشکی و اتو کشیده ای در بدن لاغر او دیده می شد. آستین های لباس تا آرنج تا خورده بود و دست راست فرد با اشکال و طرح های پیچیده ای تزیین شده بود.

تمام دکمه های پیراهن باز بود و بدن عریانِ 'زن' رو به نمایش می ذاشت. تتوی نسبتا بزرگی که از بین سینه های اون تا بالای شکمش ادامه داشت توجه زیادی جلب می کرد. خالکوبی، یک کلمه ی فرانسوی، به معنای 'دیوانه' بود که به صورت عمودی و با حروف بزرگ بر روی بدن زن نقش بسته بود.

لویی سرش رو بالا تر برد و به چهره ی فرد نگاه کرد. موهایی به رنگ پر کلاغ و به کوتاهی شماره هشتِ دستگاه موزر. موهای زن خیس بود و چند قطره آب روی پیشونی نسبتا بلندش دیده می شد. دو تا پیرسینگ نقره ای رنگ روی ابروی چپ و گوشه ی لب هاش داشت و با پوزخند پر رنگی به لویی نگاه می کرد. نگاهش رو بر سر تا پای لویی عرضه کرد و جمله ای به زبان فرانسوی به زبون آورد:

"Un tel gars chaud pour mon garçon!"

لویی بی توجه به جمله ای که اون به زبون آورد تظاهر کرد چیزی از زبان فرانسه نمی فهمه. به چشم های سیاه رنگ زن خیره شد و با صدای نسبتا آرومی گفت:"سلام."

زن لب هاش رو با زبونش خیس کرد، چشمکی به لویی زد و با صدای بلندی داد زد:

"هری! مهمونمون یکم زود اومد! از تو کمدت بیا بیرون!" از جلو در کنار رفت و لویی بلافاصله وارد خونه شد. زن گلدون بنسای رو از دست لویی گرفت و روی میزِ شیشه ای که کنار در قرار داشت گذاشت.

به سمت لویی برگشت و نزدیک شد. نزدیک تر. و خیلی نزدیک. فاصله ی صورتش رو با صورت لویی کم کرد...

هری از روی راه پله، در حالی که داشت دکمه های پیراهنِ یاسی رنگش رو می بست داد زد:"گریس! جرئت نداری اون کارو بکنی!"

زن، که حالا لویی متوجه شده بود اسمش گریسه و طبق گفته های هری دوست صمیمی و البته، همسرِ قانونیشه، خنده ای سر داد:"چشم هات رو باز کن و لذت ببر استایلز!" و بعد بدون اینکه حتی ثانیه ای صبر کنه لب های نرمش رو به آرومی روی لب های خشک و باریک لویی گذاشت و خیلی کوتاه، مرد رو بوسید. "خوش اومدی عزیزم!"

از لویی فاصله گرفت و در حالی که به سمت پله ها می رفت، از کنار هری رد شد و گفت:

"Je l'ai embrassée plus tôt que toi!"

گونه های لویی کمی گلگون شدن ولی باز هم تظاهر کرد زبان فرانسه براش غریبه است و چیزی متوجه نمیشه...

هری چشم هاش رو برای گریس چرخوند و به سمت لویی اومد. آخرین دکمه ی پیراهنش رو بست. رنگ یاسی به زیبا ترین شکل ممکن بدن مرد رو آرایش کرده بود...لبخند گرمی زد و گفت: "سلام لویی! خوش اومدی..." سپس با صدای آروم تری ادامه داد:"امیدوارم بخاطر رفتار گریس ناراحت نشده باشی...اون یه فرانسوی اصیله!"

لویی دست پاچه سرش رو تکون داد."نه نه مشکلی نیست. ممنون بابت اینکه دعوتم کردین." یک قدم به سمت راست رفت تا درختچه ی بنسایی که آورده بود رو به هری نشون بده.

دستش رو روی برگ های سبز گیاه کشید. "این یه درختچه ی بنسای انبه است. شصت و چهار سالشه و هر سال میوه میده. باید توی خونه ازش نگهداری کنی و هر روز یک یا دو بار با اسپری برگ هاش رو نمناک کنی. یه جایی بذارش که پر نور باشه. یک روز در میون باید بهش آب بدی." لویی دستش رو توی جیبش برد، یک قوطی شیشه ای کوچک رو بیرون آورد و اون رو روی میز گذاشت:"این کودِ بنسایه. یک قاشق چایخوری از این کود رو توی یک لیتر آب حل کن و هر پونزده روز یک بار زیر خاکش بریز تا برگ هاش نریزه و میوه بده..."

هری با دقت به حرف های لویی گوش می کرد. واقعا دلش نمی خواست یه گیاه شصت و چهار ساله رو یک هفته ای خشک کنه!

"ممنون...این واقعا قشنگه! سعی می کنم خیلی خوب ازش نگهداری کنم."

لویی با یک لبخند پر رنگ به هری پاسخ داد و به سمت مبل های پارچه ای تیره رنگی که دراتاق پذیرایی قرار داشت رفت. روی صندلی تک نفره نشست و انگشت های هر دو دستش رو درون هم گره زد. هری هم به دنبال لویی روی مبل دو نفره ای که رو به روی مرد قرار داشت نشست. یکی از پاهاش رو روی اون یکی انداخت و سعی کرد سکوتِ عجیبی که فضا رو در بر گرفته رو بشکنه.

"آب انبه، ودکای انبه، بنسای انبه... چه چیزی انبه رو انقدر واست خاص می کنه؟"

لویی به آرومی خندید و سعی کرد یک پاسخ منطقی برای این سوال پیدا کنه:"چون انبه فوق العاده است! می دونی... دلیل خاص و بخصوصی نداره...انبه فقط زیادی بی نقصه... اگه بخوام یه جواب بدم که به نظرت منطقی بیاد، اینه که علاقه، دلیل نداره... یک دفعه به وجود میاد...اینجوریه که تو یک دفعه از خودت می پرسی چطور شد که این طوری شد؟!"

-

میز غذاخوری چهار نفره ای دقیقا رو به روی آشپزخونه ی نسبتا بزرگ خونه قرار داشت. گریس رو به روی لویی نشست و هری به ناچار صندلی که بین این دو نفر بود رو بیرون کشید و روی اون نشست.

لویی به غذا هایی که روی میز قرار داشت نگاه کرد، یک بشقاب فیله ی گوسفندِ پخته شده در شراب قرمز و یک ظرف حاوی راتاتویی روی میز دیده می شد. گریس فیله ی گوسفند رو جلوی خودش گذاشت و بی توجه به هری و لویی با چاقو شروع به بریدن و خوردنِ گوشت کرد.

لویی با چنگال مقداری راتاتویی از ظرف برداشت و توی بشقاب خودش گذاشت، هری هم به تقلید از لویی این کار رو انجام داد.

گریس، لقمه ای که درون دهنش بود رو فرو داد."لویی تاملینسون. می خوام ازت یه سوال بپرسم."

لویی به چهره ی زن نگاه کرد و منتظر موند.

"چرا گیاهخواری؟"

لویی لبش رو با دستمال کاغذی پاک کرد و چاقو چنگال رو روی میز گذاشت:

"اگر متوسط عمر یک فرد رو 100 سال در نظر بگیریم و این فرد گیاهخواری رو از سن 20 سالگی شروع کرده باشه، با توجه به اینکه به طور متوسط یک آدم در هفته 500 گرم گوشت مصرف می کنه، و اگر فرض کنیم تمامش گوشت گوسفند باشه، این فرد در طی 80 سال گیاهخواری می تونه جون 94 گوسفند رو نجات بده! این یعنی 94 تا موجود زنده...موجودی که شاید توانایی تفکر نداشته باشه اما احساس داره، دستگاه عصبی داره، درد رو حس می کنه و خانواده داره! من گیاهخوارم چون با این کار می تونم جون موجودات زنده ای که انسان نیستن رو نجات بدم."

گریس چاقوش رو برداشت، یکم از روی صندلی بلند شد و نوک چاقو رو توی بشقاب لویی فشار داد. چاقو رو بالا آورد و دوباره روی صندلی نشست.

"این پیازه! یه گیاه. واسه اینکه من بتونم اون راتاتویی رو درست کنم رفتم بازار. دقیقا مثل دویست سال پیش، وقتی مردم می خواستن برده بخرن، پیاز خریدم! قبل از اینکه اون پیازا در بازار به فروش برسن توی یه مزرعه زندگی می کردن! مزرعه دار اون ها رو از توی خاک کشید بیرون. از خانواده جداشون کرد. آوردشون به بازار، یا به نوعی از خونه پرتشون کرد بیرون! من اون ها رو خریدم. زنده زنده با چاقو تیکه تیکه اشون کردم و پرتشون کردم توی روغنِ داغ! و الان، تو داری اون پیازی که احتمالا تا یک هفته ی پیش زنده بود رو می خوری! اینکه اون گیاه لعنتی یه دهن برای داد زدن، یه چشم برای اشک ریختن و یه پا برای فرار کردن نداره دلیل نمیشه موجود زنده نباشه!"

لویی نفس عمیقی کشید... "می دونم حرف های زده شده رو نمیشه پس گرفت، اما میشه اصلاح کرد. می خوام پاسخ اولیه ام رو اصلاح کنم و بگم، من گیاهخوارم چون دوست دارم گیاهخوار باشم! اونا موجود زنده ان. می دونم. و مطمئن باش بخاطر اینکه دارم می خورمشون و نابودشون می کنم عذاب وجودان دارم. اما می دونی مشکل کجاست؟ من یک انسانم، یعنی باید بِبُرم، بُکشم و بخورم تا بتونم زنده بمونم! و متاسفانه هیچ چیزی برای خوردن، جز این حیوونای بی نوا و گیاهان بی زبون وجود نداره..."

گریس نوک چاقو رو توی دهنش گذاشت و پیاز رو خورد، انتهای دسته ی چاقو رو گرفت و اون رو توی دستش چرخوند پوزخندی زد و گفت:"نظرت درباره ی آدمخواری چیه؟"

لویی لبخند کجی زد و بی صدا خندید:"اگرچه با قسمت قتلش موافقم اما خوردن، نه! این آدم ها چندش آور تر از اونی هستن که حتی بشه خوردشون!"

هری بدون اینکه سرش رو بالا بگیره، همچنان که داشت چنگالِ پر از راتاتوییش رو به سمت دهانش می برد گفت:

"می شه خفه شین و بذارین در آرامش غذا بخوریم؟"


	15. کبودی

گریس، زیر گونه ی راست لویی رو بوسید و گفت:"لویی ویلیام تاملینسون! ممنون که افتخار دادی و به خونه ی حقیرانه ی ما اومدی!"

لویی به چهره ی گرم گریس نگاهی انداخت، بحث کردن با اون لذت بخش بود...گریس از خودش دفاع می کرد، پا پس نمی کشید و تا جایی که می تونست نظرش رو بیان می کرد. بی منطق نبود و در صورتی که از صحت حرف های فرد مقابل مطمئن می شد، اشتباه خودش رو می پذیرفت.

"شب خوبی بود. لطفا بهم بگو لویی. فقط لویی..."

"چرا؟ تو لویی ویلیام تاملینسونی. و هم من و هم خودت و حتی هری می دونیم لویی ویلیام تاملینسون کیه!"

لویی دست هاش رو توی جیبش گذاشت و به پایین نگاه کرد:"چون من می خوام لویی باشم. نه اون کسی که شما می شناسین، نه کسی که رسانه ها و تمامِ این مردم می شناسن! من می خوام فردی باشم که خودم می خوام، نه کسی که بقیه ازم ساختن."

"منم خیلی چیز ها می خوام تاملینسون، می دونی، خیلی دلم می خواد تو رویاهام زندگی کنم، اما پیش از اون باید واقعیت رو باور کنم. چیزی که در جریانه زندگی واقعیه نه خیالاتِ ما. و من بازم تو رو لویی ویلیام تاملینسون صدا می زنم، شاید خودت نخوای ولی این بخشی از توئه. باورش کن و باهاش کنار بیا!"

گریس چشمکی به لویی زد و ادامه داد:"این لباس داره خفه ام می کنه. شب بخیر."

و بعد مثل اولین باری که لویی اون رو دیده بود، یعنی چند ساعت پیش، از پله ها بالا رفت و از نظرها محو شد.

هری جلو اومد تا در ورودی رو برای لویی باز کنه:"اون لعنتی تو همه چیز از من بهتره!" کمی خندید و گفت:"لطفا خامش نشو."

لویی از جلوی هری رد شد و از خونه بیرون اومد، از چند تا پله ی کوتاهی که رو به روی در ورودی بود پایین رفت و نرده ی تراس کوچکی که جلوی خونه بود رو نگه داشت. "بخاطر امشب ازت ممنونم. خیلی زیاد... امیدوارم خودت متوجه بشی که چقدر برام ارزش داشت."

هری لبخند بزرگی زد و گونه های استخونی اش کمی رنگ گرفت. "فکر نمی کردم قبول کنی که بیای. راستش خیلی وقت بود این طوری مهمون نداشتیم..." صداش رو کمی پایین آورد..."البته اگر وینتر رو حساب نکنیم."

لویی به نرده های چوبی تکیه داد، دست های گرمش رو از توی جیبش بیرون اورد و به هم گره زد. "گریس به نظر آدم اجتماعی می اومد. تو هم همین طور. فکر می کردم باید دوست های زیادی داشته باشین، از اون دسته از آدم ها که هر شب یا مهمون دارن و یا مهمون بقیه ان..."

هری خندید. از خونه خارج شد و در ورودی رو بست. کمی جلو تر اومد و روی پله ی اول نشست و پاهای کشیده و بلندش رو دراز کرد. "بودیم... چند سال پیش،شاید هشت یا نُه...شاید هم بیشتر، دقیقا همین طور بودیم. هر شب دوست های مختلف، آدم های جدید، مهمونی های شلوغ... ولی هر چقدر که زمان می گذره همه چیز تکراری میشه. حتی آدم های جدید هم تکراری میشن. غذا ها، مکان ها، پارک ها... همه چیز برامون تکراری شده بود."

لویی با علاقه به حرف های هری گوش می کرد، گرچه حالتی بر روی چهره اش نمایان نمی شد اما از تک تک واژه هایی که هری به زبون می آور لذت می برد.

"چند ساله با هم ازدواج کردین؟"

"بیست و چهارم ژوئن امسال، نوزده سال شد." هری سرش رو پایین انداخت و نفس عمیقی کشید.

نوزده سال زمان زیادی بود...خیلی زیاد. نوزده سال می تونست برای یه نوجوون، یک عمر باشه. برای یه جنایتکارِ محکوم به اعدام، ثانیه ای باشه و برای هری... لویی هیچ ایده ای نداشت که این نوزده سال برای هری چطور بود و چگونه گذشت...

هری توجهی به قیافه ی بهت زده ی لویی نکرد و اهمیتی نداد که شاید لویی علاقه ای به شنیدن این حرف ها نداره...

"من و گریس در سال دوهزار، توی یه کلیسای کوچک در جنوب انگلستان با هم ازدواج کردیم...یه عالمه آدم اونجا بود. کسایی که حتی تا به حال یک بار هم از نزدیک ندیده بودمشون. یادمه مامانم از خوشحالی اشک می ریخت و به همه میگفت'پسرم انقدر بزرگ شده که می خواد ازدواج کنه' خواهرم می خندید و مامان رو بغل می کرد." هری حرف زدن رو متوقف کرد، سرش رو بالا آورد و به چشم های لویی نگاه کرد:"ببخشید. نمی خواستم انقدر زیاده روی کنم..."

لویی بلافاصله حرف هری رو قطع کرد و گفت:"نه نه نه. ادامه بده..."

"باشه... پدر گریس کشیش بود. کشیش کلیسای کاتولیک. اون ها وقتی گریس پونزده ساله بود از فرانسه به انگلستان مهاجرت کردن..." کمی خندید وادامه داد:"و دلیلش هم بی بند و باری دخترشون بود... گریس گستاخ بود، با حرف های پدرش موافقت نمی کرد. یادمه زیر گونه ها و پشتش همیشه کبود بود و مادرش مجبورش می کرد یه کلاه گیس سرش بذاره چون موهاش رو از ته تراشیده بود."

پاهای لویی درد گرفته بود. از نرده ها جدا شد و به سمت هری اومد، سمت چپ هری روی سومین پله نشست و پاهاش رو روی پله ی پایینی گذاشت. "و چی شد که تو تصمیم گرفتی از این وضعیت نجاتش بدی."

"من آدم گوشه گیری بودم. با کسی حرف نمی زدم و دوست هم نمی شدم. هر یک شنبه که همراه مامان و خواهرم به کلیسا می رفتیم گریس رو می دیدم. همیشه روی آخرین ردیف صندلی می نشست و زانو هاش رو به سینه اش می فشرد. سرش رو بین پاهاش مخفی می کرد تا بتونه کبودی های روی صورتش رو بپوشونه... من همیشه غرغر می کردم و مامان من رو می فرستاد ردیف آخر... گریس تا جایی که می تونست خودش رو از من دور می کرد، اما من بالاخره زخم های روی صورتش رو دیدم."

هری پاهاش رو جمع کرد و به تقلید از لویی اون ها رو روی پله ی پایینی گذاشت. "هفته ی بعد که به کلیسا رفتیم بدون اینکه اهمیتی به مخالفت کردنش بدم زخم هاش رو پانسمان کردم و فهمیدم انگلیسی بلد نیست... و این جوری شد که من بهش انگلیسی یاد دادم و اون فرانسوی..."

دست هاش رو کمی عقب تر روی زمین گذاشت و بهشون تکیه کرد، سرش رو بالا گرفت و نگاهی گذرا به آسمون ابریِ شب انداخت:" بعد از اون گریس تبدیل شد به بهترین دوستم. ازم دفاع می کرد. نمی ذاشت کسی اذییتم کنه و با قلدری های اون هیچ کس جرئت نداشت بهم زور بگه... روز به روز به هم وابسته تر شدیم و به جایی رسید که از تمام ریز و بم های زندگی همدیگه خبر داشتیم...اون فهمید من پسرها رو ترجیح می دم و من هم فهمیدم اون ها بخاطر این به انگلستان مهاجرت کردن، چون گریس یه دختر بی خانمان رو توی یکی از مراسم های کلیسا، رو به روی پدرش بوسید و گفته'این منم!'..."

لویی تمام حواسش رو به هری سپرده بود و با دقت گوش می کرد. داستان جذابی بود و اگر چندین سال پیش، لویی کتابی با چنین پیرنگی می خوند، قطعا شیفته اش می شد...اما حرف های هری، دم از قصه و داستان نمی زد. این، زندگی واقعی بود...

"من تنها پسرِ مادرم بودم. فرزند اول. نگاه همه نسبت به من فرق می کرد... گرچه خانواده ی ثروتمندی نبودیم و پدر بالای سرمون نبود اما وضع مالی متوسط رو به بالایی داشتیم... پدر نداشتم ولی مامان جای خالی پدر، عمو و عمه رو پر کرده بود و مشکل، دقیقا همین جا بود! مامان از هر چی که داشت و نداشت واسم مایه می ذاشت، و این باعث شده بود تبدیل بشم به یک شی، یه چیزی شبیه یک دستگاه که منتظره بهش دستور بدن و انجام بده، چیزی مثل یه ربات که آرزوی انسان شدن داره ولی برای خدمت برنامه ریزی شده...مامان فکر می کرد من هم یکی از دارای هاشم. اهمیتی نمی داد خودم چی می خوام، چی دوست دارم یا حتی از چی بدم میاد...حرف حرفِ مامان بود..."

هری لبخند تلخی زد و ادامه داد:"به اسم، زندگی من بود، ولی دوست دارم زندگی ایده آل مامان صداش کنم...اون می خواست تمام کمبود هایی که خودش داشته رو من نداشته باشم...می خواست من مثل خودش دو تا بچه رو به تنهایی بزرگ نکنم...در ظاهر فقط موفقیت من رو می خواست ولی هیچ قت نفهمید من خوشحال نیستم. هیچوقت نفهمید با هر بار به جای من تصمیم گرفتن داره هویت من رو از بین می بره...و اره...این طوری شد که تصمیم گرفتم ازش فرار کنم. و با فرارم، یک نفر دیگه رو هم نجات بدم..."

لویی با حیرت، به آرومی زمزمه کرد:"و اون فرد گریس بود..."

"بهم گفت دووم نمیاریم. پول نداریم و آخرش از گشنگی می میریم اما من با حرف هام خامش کردم. بهش گفتم می ریم هلند، اونجا می تونیم با هر کسی که بخوایم ازدواج کنیم، گفتم اون جا مردم چیزی که هستیم رو قبول می کنن...ننگ نمی دونن. اعداممون نمی کنن و کسی قرار نیست بخاطر چیزی که هستیم شکنجه امون کنه.... و گریس وقتی کلمه ی ازدواج رو شنید، این ایده رو داد..."

هری از روی پله ها بلند شد و به جای قبلی لویی رفت...به نرده های چوبی تکیه داد و دست هاش رو روی چوبِ سرد و کهنه ی نرده گذاشت.

"وقتی به مامان گفتم که می خوام ازدواج کنم بی بروبرگشت قبول کرد. یادمه من رو در آغوش گرفت و گفت بهم افختار می کنه... برای مامان مهم نبود من می خوام با کی ازدواج کنم، اون فقط می خواست همسرم دختر باشه و از نظرش این، خوشبختی بود... و پدر گریس فقط می خواست اون رو از خودش دور کنه. فکر می کرد با ازدواج، می تونه گریس رو به قول خودش آدم کنه...اما در حقیقت تنها چیزی که می خواست دور کردن دخترش از خودش بود...و تمام! این جوری شد که من با گریس ازدواج کردم... مامان، برامون خونه خرید. یه خونه دقیقا رو به روی خونه ی خودش. و ماشینش رو به نام من کرد...دقیقا روزی که ماهگرد ازدواج من و گریس می شد، بی سر و صدا همه ی چیزهایی که مال من بود، به جز ماشین، رو فروختم...به بهانه ی مسافرت، با مادر و خواهرم خداحافظی کردم، گریس پشت فرمون نشست و منم روی صندلی کنار راننده... برای مامان، و پدر و مادر گریس دست تکون دادیم و رفتیم...رفتیم و دیگه هیچوقت به اون شهر نفرین شده بازنگشتیم..."

هری با لبخند نگاهی به چهره ی شوکه شده ی لویی انداخت...

لویی پرسید:"دیگه مادرت رو ندیدی؟"

هری سرش رو به چپ و راست تکون داد و به پاهاش خیره شد."نه دیدمش و نه بهش زنگ زدم. هیچ اطلاعی ازش ندارم...فقط می دونم هنوزم همون جا زندگی می کنه...هر ماه واسش پول می فرستم. مطمئنم می دونه کار منه ولی هیچوقت عکس العملی نشون نداد."

"بعدش کجا رفتین؟ هلند؟"

"قرار بود خیلی جاها بریم...هلند، فرانسه، آلمان، بلژیک... و حتی کانادا. ولی نشد...گریس عاشق فرانسه بود و تنها هدف من این بود که خودمون رو برسونیم به خاک هلند. اون سال، هلند به عنوان اولین کشور جهان ازدواج همجنسگرایان رو قانونی کرده بود و رفتن به هلند تبدیل شده بود به بزرگترین آرزوی من...اما وقتی به لندن رسیدیم تمام این آرزو ها به فراموشی سپرده شد... گریس کار پیدا کرد و منم تحصیلم رو ادامه دادم تا بتونم مدرک بگیرم. تبدیل شدیم به دو تا آدم بزرگسال که آرزو هاشون از بچه های هفت ساله هم کوچیک تره... لندن ما رو تو خودش غرق کردو حالا، یعنی بعد از نوزده سال، ما هنوز هم این جاییم..."

لویی آرنجِ دو تا دستش رو روی زانوهاش گذاشت و چونه اش رو با کف دست نگه داشت..."چرا از گریس طلاق نگرفتی؟ می دونی که همجنسگرایی الان اینجا قانونیه. مادر تو و پدر گریس هم دیگه اینجا نیستن... چرا هنوز داری به عنوان یه همجنسگرا که با جنس مخالفش ازدواج کرده به زندگی ادامه می دی؟"

"چون ما به هم قول دادیم." لب های صورتی اش رو با زبون خیس کرد و توضیح داد:"اون روزی که با هم ازدواج کردیم به هم قول دادیم که تا وقتی شخص مناسبمون رو پیدا نکردیم از هم جدا نشیم...شاید به نظرت مسخره باشه ولی این قوله که ما رو پیش هم نگه داشته... بیست سال از اون موقع گذشته... به گریس نگو ولی من می دونم امسال قراره سال آخر باشه..." هری لبخند بزرگی زد و ادامه داد:"گریس، وینتر رو داره و من واقعا براش خوشحالم."

لویی از روی پله ها بلند شد و در فاصله ی یک متری هری ایستاد."خودت چی؟"

هری دستی بین موهاش کشید و سوال لویی رو کاملا نادیده گرفت. "امشب خیلی حرف زدم...امیدوارم ذهنت رو بیشتر از قبل مشغول نکرده باشم..."

لویی فهمید که هری علاقه ای به جواب دادن به سوالش نداره. بحث رو ادامه نداد تا مرد رو تحت فشار قرار نده. "منم خیلی اینجا موندم! ممنون بابت امشب... خدانگهدار."

هری سرش رو تکون داد و لویی در حالی که با قدم های کوتاه و آروم از حیاطِ نسبتا کوچک خونه خارج می شد، امیدوار بود، هری باز هم حرف بزنه و مانع رفتنش بشه...

و گویی هری توانایی خوندن ذهن لویی رو داشت..."فردا...فردا می تونم بیام دنبالت و بریم یه جایی؟"

لویی راه رفتنش رو متوقف کرد. ناخودآگاه لبخند پر رنگی روی صورتش ظاهر شد... لبخند رو محو کرد و برگشت تا بتونه به هری نگاه کنه...هوا تاریک بود و زیر نور لامپ های مصنوعیِ تراس، چهره ی هری به خوبی دیده نمی شد."البته... کجا قراره بریم؟"

هری بدون اینکه فکر کنه، اولین جایی که به ذهنش رسید رو به زبون آورد."چشم لندن!"

لویی حرفی نزد...هیچ چیز درباره ی اینکه چقدر از اون چرخ و فلک متنفره نگفت...و برای اولین بار تمام افکار منفی که مثل فواره های آب در مغزش جریان داشتن رو کنار زد و گفت:

"باشه. ساعت پنج بیا."

و بعد به سمت ماشینش رفت، سوار ماشین شد، به سمت خونه حرکت کرد و هری رو با اون لبخند بزرگ و احمقانه ی روی صورتش تنها گذاشت.


	16. پانزده دقیقه

آدم ها سه دسته اند.

دسته ی اول، کسایی که 'عادی' نامیده می شن... در ابتدا، به دنیا میان، بقیه ی مراحل زندگیشون رو به عشق، خانواده، درد و مرگِ اول می پردازن و در آخر هم می میرن... کاری رو انجام می دن که به صلاح همه است. کاری که به مردم کمک می کنه و در عین حال به نفع خودشون هم هست. در دهه های اول زندگیشون هر شب، با رویای تغییر دادنِ جهان و ایجاد تفاوت به خواب می رن؛ اما رفته رفته، از این عطش و اراده کاسته می شه و می میرن...خود واقعیشون رو سرکوب می کنن و وقتی در میانه ی زندگی قرار دارند توسط خودشون به قتل می رسن، یا به عبارت دیگه و به قول شازده کوچولو، 'بزرگ می شن' وقتی که بزرگ شدن، دیگه اتفاق هیجان انگیزی رخ نمیده... تبدیل میشن به مرده های متحرکی که هیچ فرقی با یک ربات یا حتی یک زامبی، ندارن! و در آخر، تقدیر و سرنوشت دستش رو دور گردن این آدم ها حلقه می کنه و بعد از یک ماه بدنشون هم مثل روحشون، تبدیل به عناصر سازنده ی زمین می شه.

دسته ی دوم، افرادی هستن که از دسته ی اول استفاده می کنن. زرنگ ترن، زود خام زندگی و پیشنهاد های وسوسه انگیز نمی شن و همین باعث می شه جز خودشون به هیچ چیز فکر نکنن... از بقیه سوءاستفاده می کنن، و زندگی همیشه بر وفق مرادشونه...چشم دارن و نابینا نیستن، اما کوری رو ترجیح می دن. ناشنوایی رو انتخاب می کنن و بی توجه به اتفاقاتی که پیرامونشون رخ می ده فقط خودشون رو مهم می دونن... دروغ میگن، تظاهر می کنن و مثل یک هنرپیشه، نقش های مختلفی رو بازی می کنن...  
به زبان ساده، توی یک چاه گیر کردن اما از نردبون بالا نمی رن چون نمی خوان دردسر رو به جون بخرن. چون نمی دونن چه چیزی در انتظارشونه و خیلی مشتاق به دونستن هم نیستن... فرق این آدمها با دسته ی یک، اینه که این افراد می دونن، اما اهمیت نمی دن...

و دسته ی سوم...   
لویی غیر از خودش فرد دیگه ای رو نمی شناخت که در این دسته جای داشته باشه... افرادی که می بینن، می شنون، تظاهر به کور و کَر بودن نمی کنن و همین، باعث میشه تبدیل بشن به یه بیمار جُذامی که ثانیه به ثانیه، ذرات بدنش بیش از قبل خورده میشه...یا می میره و تبدیل می شه به یک آدم بزرگسال، و یا چشم هاش برای همیشه بسته می شه و زیر شش فوت خاکِ سرد دفنش می کنن...   
لویی می دونست هیچ گزینه ای جز این دو حالت وجود نداره....

یا شاید هم این مرد، همه چیز رو نمی دونست؟!

صفِ طولانی چرخ و فلک به پایان رسیده بود و حالا، لویی تاملینسون به همراه کسی که تا چند وقت پیش اون رو قاتل خطاب می کرد، در انتظار کابین بعدی ایستاده بود.

کپسول شماره ی 12 پر شد و بعد از چند دقیقه در کشویی کپسول 14، مقابل هری، لویی و بیست و سه نفر باقی مانده باز شد.

چرخ و فلک چشم لندن، 32 کپسول، به افتخار 32 منطقه ی لندن داشت... شماره ها از 1 شروع و به 33 ختم می شدن و این عدد اضافی نشان دهنده ی نبودِ کپسول شماره ی 13 بود...  
خرافات و خرافات و خرافات...

خرافات ساخته ی ذهن بشره و این مردم از دست ساخته ی خودشون می ترسن. از وجودشون می ترسن. از ذهنشون می ترسن... و این موضوع بیانگر اینه که هیچ قاتلی، راحت تر از خودِ شخص، نمی تونه خودش رو به قتل برسونه!

ترسه که مردم رو، به روی خودشون میاره. ترسه که باعث میشه از خطر فاصله بگیرن. ترس مردم رو ضعیف می کنه و باعث میشه راحت تر تحت سلطه قرار بگیرن...

چی می شد اگر یک فرد تمام فوبیا های جهان رو داشت؟ ضعیف می شد. شکست رو به راحتی می پذیرفت و به هر کاری تن می داد...

انسان تا وقتی از یه چیز نترسه ازش فاصله نمی گیره. تا وقتی از چیزی نترسه از کسی کمک نمی گیره... در حقیقت زندگی بشر فقط و فقط بر پایه ی یک چیزه و اون هم ترسه!

افراد کمی هستن که می فهمن، می تونن با استفاده از ترس، چگونه قدرت کلِ بشر رو بدست بیارن.... و دقیقا همون افراد هستن که باعث شدن، این مردم، چیزی در ذهن های بسته اشون بسازن تا ازش بترسن...

لویی معتقد بود این افراد این شیوه ی قدرت و حکمرانی رو از بیماری های خود ایمنی الهام گرفتن...در بیماری های خود ایمنی بدن به خودش حمله می کنه... و در این نوع ترور و فرمانرواییِ خاموش، ذهن به خودش!

هری و لویی، حالا وارد کابین شماره ی 14 شده بودند...به همراه بیست و سه نفر دیگه و ظرفیت کپسول کاملا پر شده بود. لویی به سمت دیواره ی شیشه ای کابین رفت و با دست های عرق کرده اش میله ی سرد و فلزیِ دیواره ی کابین رو گرفت.

چشم هاش رو بست و فشار دستش رو دور میله بیشتر کرد. سرش گیج می رفت... صدای حرف زدن مردی با تلفن همراه، صدای ضعیف گریه ی یک بچه، قهقهه های دو دختر نوجوون، تق تق های یک کفش که ثانیه به ثانیه به کفِ کابین کوبیده می شد...

"حـالت خوبه؟ از ارتفاع می ترسی؟"

لویی سرش رو به چپ و راست تکون داد:"نه... صدا ها، رفتار ها، بی توجهی ها... این مردم..."

هری از روی صندلی که در مرکز کابین بود بلند شد و در مجاورت لویی ایستاد، با دست هاش دو طرف کتف لویی نگه داشت و مرد رو کاملا به سمت منظره ی رو به رو چرخوند...

"چشم هات رو باز کن و به رو به رو خیره شو...سعی کن توجهی به تمام این صدا های آزار دهنده نکنی."

لویی به شدت عصبی شده بود. پلک راستش می پرید و بی اختیار زانو هاش به لرزه افتاده بود.  
" ازم...یه چیزِ غیر ممکن...نخواه!"

چشم های لویی بسته بود ولی می تونست نگاه خیره ی هری رو حس کنه... می تونست احساس کنه که مرد، داره تک تک اجزای صورت لویی رو با نگاهش تجزیه می کنه...

"لویی به من گوش بده...سعی کن به بقیه توجهی نکنی. از نظر من اینجا خیلی ساکته... مردم هم سر و صدا نمی کنن. این رو با خودت تکرار کن—"

لویی چشم هاش رو محکم تر روی هم فشار داد، رگ روی پیشونی اش برجسته شده بود و اگر همینطوری پیش می رفت تمام لباسش، از عرق خیس می شد، پس بلافاصله حرف هری رو قطع کرد و گفت:

"این آدم ها رو می بینی؟ همشون مرده ان! چشماشون می بینه، گوشاشون هم می شنوه. همه چیز رو احساس می کنن ولی عین خیالشون هم نیست... وقتی که سرشون همیشه پایینه، وقتی دیگه به آسمون نگاه نمی کنن، وقتی لبخند نمی زنن. دقیقا، همون لحظه می میرن! ما داریم اینجا بین این همه مرده زندگی می کنیم ولی باز هم کسایی هستن که از سریالی مثل 'مردگان متحرک' می ترسن!"

هری توجهی نکرد و همچنان با آرامش ادامه داد:" می دونم لویی... من همه ی این ها رو می دونم. این که حقیقت ها رو به زبون نمیارم دلیل نمی شه که ازشون بی خبرم... اما الان ازت می خوام توجهی به این مردم نکنی و برای یک بار هم شده برای خودت زندگی کنی و درگیر طرز تفکر بقیه ی آدم ها نباشی! تصور کن داری به یه موسیقی بی کلامِ کلاسیک گوش می کنی و تنها کسایی که توی این کابین هستن من و خودتی.

لویی به آرومی چشم هاش رو باز کرد و نگاهی به پایین انداخت، چرخ و فلک هنوز راه زیادی تا به اوج رسیدن داشت اما ارتفاع بیشتر و بیشتر می شد... لویی تلاش کرد برای یک بار هم یک شده، در زندگیش تبدیل بشه به یکی از آدم های دسته ی اول... هیچی نشنوه و فقط از منظره ی رو به روش لذت ببره... از چیزی لذت ببره که نمی تونه لمسش کنه، نمی تونه داشته باشتش... در حقیقت، لویی، برای اولین بار، سعی می کرد خودش رو جای یکی از این مردم بذاره و از این دید به زندگی نگاه کنه...   
" شبیه پرواز کردنه... داریم اوج می گیریم."

هری لبخندی زد و بدون اینکه به لویی نگاه کنه دست هاش رو دور میله حلقه کرد.

لویی ادامه داد:"وقتی بچه بودم، بزرگترین آرزوم این بود که بتونم پرواز کنم. دلم می خواست دو تا بال بزرگ، با پر های سفید داشته باشم، تا بتونم به هر کجا که می خوام پرواز کنم..."

هری به آرومی پرسید:"پرواز کردی؟"

"یکم که بزرگتر شدم، دیگه هدفم از پرواز کردن این نبود که هر کجا که می خوام برم...دوست داشتم پرواز کنم، برم بالا. اون قدر برم بالا تا بتونم به سقف آسمون دست بزنم" کم خندید و گفت:  
"ولی می دونی، اینم نشد."

"هنوزم دوست داری پرواز کنی؟"

"هنوزم دوست دارم پرواز کنم. اما الان هدفم اینه، دو تا بال با پر های بزرگِ سفید در بیارم، دقیقا مثل انجل توی کمیک های اکس-من، و بعد پرواز کنم و برم... برم به یه جایی که خبری از این مردم نباشه...برم جایی که دیگه بی عدالتی فریاد نزنه...جایی که موجوداتِ زنده، فقط بخاطر غرایز کشته بشن، نه هوی و هوس انسان...دلم می خواد به سمت آرمان شهرم پرواز کنم هری..."

"منم دوست دارم توی آرمان شهرم زندگی کنم! همه اینو دوست دارن لویی... ولی ما نمی تونیم زندگی رو کاملا بر اساس خواسته هامون بسازیم...چون این زندگیه! زندگی نه به شعار های مردم گوش می کنه و نه به تمنا کردنِ ما، راهش رو می گیره و میره و توجهی به اینکه ما داریم زجر می کشیم یا لذت می بریم نمی کنه... پس یا باید باهاش کنار بیای یا ازش لذت ببری... خودت رو باهاش وفق بده."

چرخ فلک به اوج رسیده و بود، این یعنی کابین شماره ی چهارده، دقیقا 135 متر از سطح زمین فاصله داشت...لندن زیر پای اون ها بود و از این فاصله، شبیه یک ماکت پلاستیکی به نظر می رسید. حتی بیگ بن هم با اون عظمتش، مانند یک ساعت دیواری کوچک بود...

چرخ و فلک از عرش به سمت فرش حرکت کرد، حالا دیگه همه چیز داشت واقعی می شد... دیگه خبری از پرواز و آسمان نبود، و مردم بیشتر به چشمِ لویی می اومدن...

هری گفت:" دیگه شبیه پرواز نیست... داریم سقوط می کنیم."

لویی به آرومی زمزمه کرد:"سقوط نمی کنیم...ما لایق پرواز و زندگی در آسمون نیستیم...و الان، فقط داریم بر می گردیم به جایی که بهش تعلق داریم."

هری لبخند زد و گفت:

"مهم نیست! ما پونزده دقیقه در حال پرواز بودیم و همین کافیه. من ازش لذت بردم و می دونم، هر بار که دلم خواست پرواز کنم، چشم لندن، آغوشش رو برام باز می کنه...می دونی، از نظر من اینجا فوق العاده است چون باعث میشه برای پونزده دقیقه چیزی رو داشته باشم که هرگز نمی تونم بهش دست پیدا کنم. و همچنین در پونزده دقیقه هم بهم ثابت می کنه که چجوری چیزی که بهم داده رو ازم می گیره... اهمیتی نمی دم که کوتاهه. ترجیح می دم به این فکر کنم که من یه کار غیر ممکن رو انجام دادم! راستش اگر بخوام رو راست باشم، باید بگم که من عاشق این چرخ و فلکم..."

لویی لبخند پر رنگی زد، برای اولین بار در طول مسیر، نگاهش رو از منظره ی رو به رو گرفت و به چهره ی هری نگاه کرد:" و باید خوشحال باشی چون تنها کسی که با این چرخ و فلک پرواز می کنه تویی... مردم به اینجا میان تا لندن رو از بالا ببینن، ولی تو به اینجا میای تا پرواز کنی..."

هری در پاسخ به لبخند لویی، به آرومی خندید و پس از ده ثانیه گفت:

"تو توی ذهن مردم نیستی و نمی دونی اون ها دارن به چه چیزی فکر می کنن... قضاوتشون نکن."


	17. صورتک

لویی دست هری رو کشید و از چند پله ی بلوکی و قدیمی که در کناره ی ساحل تیمز بود پایین پرید.

باد خنکی می وزید و خورشید کاملا غروب کرده بود...ماه مثل اکثر اوقات پشت ابر ها پنهان بود و نورِ فضای ساحل، توسط لامپ های نئونیِ چرخ و فلک چشم لندن، تامین می شد. آب رودخونه بر اثر عبور متعدد کشتی و قایق ها مواج، و شن های ساحل اندکی نمناک بودن.

و مانند همیشه -البته به غیر از باری که لویی اینجا با اِوان ملاقات کرد- ساحلِ تیمز، خالی از هرگونه انسان و جنبنده ای به نظر می رسید...

"لویی منو کجا آوردی؟ اینجا خطرناکه. من نمی خوام سر تاپام رو غارت کنن."

لویی دست هری رو ول کرد و بی صدا خندید. با فاصله ی نسبتا کمی از آب رودخونه روی شن ها نشست، پاهاش رو دراز کرد و به کشتی تفریحی که درحال گذر از تیمز بود نگریست.

"دلیل نمیشه هر جا آب ببینی دزد دریایی هم داشته باشه. اینجا کارائیب نیست و قرار هم نیست یه دزد دریایی جذاب مثل جانی دپ بیاد سراغمون..."

هری مردد بود. افکار وسواسی و پوچش رو کنار زد. با قدم های بلند به سمت لویی رفت و با فاصله ی کمی از مرد روی ماسه های خاکستریِ ساحل نشست، و واقعا سعی کرد توجهی به این الان تمام اون شن ها لباسش رو نمناک می کنه و به شلوارش می چسبه، نکنه.

لویی هوای نسبتا خنک و پاک رو توی ریه هاش جا داد و با شنیدن رایحه ی آبِ شور و جلبک های سبز لبخند کم رنگی زد.

"تو منو بردی به جایی که عاشقشی. جایی که باعث میشه حتی برای چند دقیقه هم که شده آرزوت رو لمس کنی..." دست هاش رو از پشت روی شن ها گذاشت و بهشون تکیه داد. " و منم آوردمت اینجا. اینجا جاییه که من همیشه رویام رو آرزو می کنم... اینجا جاییه که هیچوقت ازش دل زده نمی شم و اگر کسی مزاحمم نشه و چیزی بهم نگه، تا بی نهایت روی همین شن های خیس می نشینم و فکر می کنم."

هری پاهاش رو به سینه هاش چسبوند تا ساق شلوارش شنی نشه. با وسواس صورتش رو جمع کرد و آستین پیراهنش رو تکون داد. "چه چیزی اینجا رو خاص می کنه؟"

"اینجا مخروبه است. مردم فکر می کنن خطرناکه و جای خوبی نیست، واسه همین زیاد سر و کله ی آدم ها اینجا پیدا نمیشه... اما دلیل اصلی این نیست. یادته بهت گفته بودم چرا انبه دوست دارم؟"

هری سرش رو به نشونه ی تایید تکون داد.

"بعضی وقتا لازم نیست یه چیزی خاص باشه تا تو دوستش داشته باشی...اینجا خاص نیست. شاید حتی از نظرت هیچ چیز جذابی هم نداشته باشه. اما من هر وقت میام اینجا، می بینم که تک تک این دونه های شن دوست دارن باهام حرف بزنن... قطره های آب رودخونه از دیدنم خوشحال می شن. می بینم که اینجا تنها نیستم و می تونم واسشون از هر چی که دلم بخواد بگم و بگم و بگم... هیچ وقت هم جوابم رو نمی دن اما حرف زدن باهاشون خیلی لذت بخشه. هری اون ها آدم نیستن ولی می فهمن نباید کسی رو قضاوت کنن..."

مرد دست هاش رو به هم زد تا عاری از دونه هاش شن بشه، موهای در هم آمیخته اش رو کمی صاف کرد و بعد با نگاهی موشکافانه، چشم هاش رو به لویی دوخت:"چی بهشون می گی؟"

"تمام اون چیز هایی رو که هرگز نتونستم به این مردم بگم."

لویی دست هاش رو از روی شن های نسبتا سرد برداشت و به هم گره زد. کمی قوز کرد و بدون اینکه چشم هاش رو به هری بسپاره سرش رو پایین انداخت:"زمانی رو یادمه که هر شب می اومدم اینجا و با رودخونه حرف می زدم. نمی دونم از سر تنهایی بود یا هر چیز دیگه ای ولی به نظرم بعضی وقت ها اونم بهم جواب می داد...می گفت 'دیگه نمی تونه تحمل کنه و می خواد بمیره.' " لبخند نصفه نیمه ای زد و ادامه داد:"و منم یا هیجان بهش می گفتم، منم همینطور رفیق!"

هری از روی شن ها بلند شد و در حالی که تمام حواسش رو به لویی و حرفاش سپرده بود، با فاصله ی کمی از مرد، در کناره ی تیمز راه رفت.

"می دونی هری، اون زمان، می دونستم این منم که دارم این پاسخ ها رو از زبان رودخونه به خودم می دم... و این منم که دارم افکار خودم رو به این آبِ جاری تحمیل می کنم...اما احساس می کردم یک شخص، یک دوست یا یک انسان، همیشه پشتم هست... حتی با اینکه اون فقط یه رودخونه بود..."

عجیبه که بعضی وقت ها ساعت های شصت دقیقه ای، مثل یک ثانیه و گاه یک صدم ثانیه می گذرن... فکر می کنی فقط پنج دقیقه گذشته اما وقتی ناگهان چشم هات رو باز می کنی، می بینی پنج ساعت گذشته...

و تو تمام این مدت رو درگیر افکار افسار گسیخته ای بودی که از ذهنت می گذشت...بعضی وقت ها این افکار شبیه یه کاتالیزگر قوی، فقط زمان رو تو خودشون حل می کنن و به زندگی سرعت می بخشن... و در آخر، دقیقا همون لحظه ای که فکر می کنی برای همیشه از ذهنت خارج شدن و قرار نیست، هرگز دوباره درگیرت کنن، می بینی دست نخورده، درآخر واکنش بهت نگاه می کنن و از ته دل به احمق بودنت می خندن...

و معادله ی زمان، معادله ای بود که لویی هرگز نتونست به ماهیت و چگونه کار کردش پی ببره...

هری از آبِ آبی رنگِ رودخونه، که در این ظلمات شب به رنگ سیاه دیده می شد فاصله گرفت، در فاصله ی یک متری لویی ایستاد و به مرد رو به روش نگاه کرد... بدن لاغر و نسبتا شکسته، صورت استخونی و سفید، لب هایی سرخ فام و چشم هایی به رنگِ بوی خوش اوکالیپتوس... یک لبخند کم رنگ، و اون موهای در هم ریخته ی خاکستری...

"تو افسردگی داری. افسردگی خیلی شدید."

لویی برای ثانیه ای بلند خندید، سرش رو بالا گرفت و با لبخندی که پر رنگ تر از چند دقیقه ی قبل بود به هری پاسخ داد:"من به بهترین روانشناس های انگلستان مراجعه کردم. از چهار تا روانشناسی که پیششون رفتم، سه تا گفتن هیچ مشکلی ندارم و از هر نظر کاملا سالمم."

هری خیلی آروم، جوری که صدای عمیقش، خیلی ضعیف به گوش لویی می رسید پرسید:"و چهارمی چی گفت؟"

لویی با همون لبخند پر رنگی که بر روی لب های باریکش نشسته بود، ادامه داد:"گفت می دونه یک جای کار ایراد داره ولی نمی دونه مشکل کجاست. گفت کمکی ازش بر نمیاد و می ترسه به جای اینکه کمک کنه بدتر بهم آسیب بزنه. گفت نمی تونه تشخیص بده..."

هری بعد از تموم شدن حرف لویی، بی درنگ جواب داد:"و من به عنوان پنجمین نفر، با قاطعیت می گم که تو افسردگی داری."

"و چی باعث شده این طوری فکر کنی؟!"

هری از لویی روی برگردوند و به سمت رودخونه برگشت. کمی جلو تر رفت و به جایی رسید که مرز بین شن های خیس و ماسه های نمناک نمایان می شد. به کشتی های توریستی که هر چند دقیقه یک بار از تیمز می گذشتن نگاهی انداخت و با آرامش به لویی پاسخ داد:

"نقاب پشت نقاب. گاه شادی و گاهی غم. بعضی وقت ها فکر می کنم شاید خود واقعیت رو به هیچ کس نشون ندادی. جوری که انگار هرگز متولد نشدی و زندگی نکردی...جوری که انگار هر کسی بودی جز خودت... لویی تو یه فرد افسرده ای که در زمینه ی تعویض نقاب هات خیلی حرفه اي شدی... انقدر حرفه ای که خودت هم یادت نمیاد یه روزی زیر تمام این صورتک ها چه کسی وجود داشت...نمی دونم... شاید هم می دونی و نمی خوای خودت رو به کسی نشون بدی... اما اون شب من خودت رو دیدم. کسی رو دیدم که زیر تموم اون نقاب ها داره له میشه و درخواست کمک می کنه...مست بودی. شاید یادت نیاد. ولی من دیدم. دیدم که چجوری حاضری دست به دامن هر چیزی یا هر کسی بشی که بیاد و از این وضعیت نجاتت بده..."

لویی همچنان با همون لبخند سابق، که حالا پر رنگ ترهم شده بود با دقت به هری نگاه می کرد:"و چی باعث شده که فکر کنی این منِ واقعی ام؟ از کجا فهمیدی که یه نقاب دیگه نیست؟"

هری هیچ توجهی به سوال لویی نکرد. همون طوری که خود مرد می گفت، بعضی وقت ها آدم واسه تفکرات و نظر هاش دلیلی نداره...

"برام آهنگ بخون. همون طوری که اون روز خوندی...یه آهنگ که حداقل مال سی سال پیش باشه..."

هری از موسیقی لذت می برد اما هیچ وقت یکی از اولویت های اولش نبود. از لمس و نوازش نت ها خوشش می اومد... ملودی ها رو با قلبش احساس می کرد، و کمی هم آواز خوندن رو دوست داشت.

مرد بدون اینکه صداش رو صاف کنه، فقط یک نفس عمیق کشید و شروع به خوندن آهنگ  
The killing moon از گروه موسیقی راک Echo & the Bunnymen کرد.

"Under a blue moon I saw you   
So soon you'll take me   
Up in your arms Too late to beg you or cancel it   
Though I know it must be the killing time   
Unwillingly mine..."

هری دست از خوندن کشید. چشم هاش رو باز کرد و چند بار عمیق نفس کشید و سعی کرد تپش قلبش رو نادیده بگیره... سرش رو برگردوند و نگاهش رو از رودخونه ی تیمز گرفت. لویی در فاصله ی دو متریش روی شن ها پاهاش رو دراز کرده بود و به دست هاش تکیه داده بود. سرش رو به سمت بالا سوق داد و به چهره ی آشفته ی هری نگاه کرد. به نرمی پلک زد و فاصله ی اندکی بین لب هاش ایجاد کرد...

هری به هیچ چیز فکر نکرد، به شنی شدن شلوارش یا خیس شدن زانو هاش... حتی به این که شاید ماسه های خشک وارد کفشش بشه هم اهمیتی نداد... بی هیچ فکر و تصمیم از قبل گرفته شده ای، روی زانو هاش، دقیقا دو طرف پاهای لویی، فرود اومد و بدون اینکه تمام وزنش رو روی بدن لویی بندازه، روی پاهای مرد نشست.

و لویی لبخند می زد...اما کسی نمی دونست این یک لبخند واقعیه یا اینکه یک نقاب دیگه برای اثبات حالِ خوبش!

هری چشم هاش رو بست و بی توجه به اینکه الان دقیقا داره چیکار می کنه، بدون فکر کردن به عواقب کارش، ادامه آهنگ رو در فاصله ی ده سانتی متری صورت لویی زمزمه کرد:

" Fate  
Up against your will   
Through the thick and thin   
He will wait until   
You give yourself to him."

و سپس بدون این که به لویی، فرصت بستن چشم هاش رو بده، لب هاش رو کمی خیس کرد و به آرومی بر روی لب های خشک و باریک لویی تاملینسون قرار داد...

یک ثانیه، دو ثانیه، سه ثانیه... شاید هم چند دقیقه...معادله ی زمان، باز هم به لویی ثابت کرد که این مرد، هیچ چیز از زمان نمی فهمه...

اما انگار فقط 'بعضی' از ثانیه ها هستن که انقدر زیبا می گذرن. فقط بعضی از ثانیه ها هستن که می گذرن اما یادشون، حتی پس از مرگ جسم هم در روح زنده می مونه...و این، یکی از اون لحظات بود...یکی از لحظه هایی که آدم، فقط وقتی می تونه تجربه اش کنه که خودش باشه!

و سرانجام، هری لب های خیس و سرخش رو عقب کشید. چشم های لویی بسته بود، لب های نازکش بر اثر رطوبت، زیرِ نورِ ماهی که حالا از زیر ابر ها بیرون اومده بود، می درخشید... هری دست چپش رو روی زمین گذاشت تا از روی پاهای مرد بلند بشه و چندین متر ازش فاصله بگیره اما دست های سردِ حلقه شده ی دور گردنش، جلوی بلند شدن هری رو گرفت.

لویی کمی کنار رفت و سر هری رو به سینه اش چسبوند و سپس روی شن های سرد دراز کشید...چشم هاش رو باز هم بست وامیدوار بود؛ هری استایلز، کسی که حالا سرش روی سینه ی این مرد افسرده قرار داره، متوجه تپش شدید قلبش نشه...

و اما هری تک تک ضربه های پی در پی و ورود پرفشار خون، در شریان های بدن لویی رو به وضوح می شنید و حس می کرد...  
زمین سرد بود، صدای بیگ بن فقط یک بار به گوش رسید. آوای هیچ چیز، جز موج های کوتاه آب و جریان خون لویی، از گوش های هری نمی گذشت... و این مرد میانسال، که می دونه اگر حتی نیم ساعت هم روی شن های سرد بخوابه، تا چند هفته از کمر درد فریاد می زنه، این بار خودش رو بیشتر به آغوش لویی فشار داد و سعی کرد تک تک ضرباتِ قلب اون رو بشمره...

"ادامه ی آهنگ رو بخون..."

و هری چشم هاش رو بست و با نفس کشیدنِ بازدم های لویی، این بار با صدایی بلند تر، آهنگ رو ادامه داد...

"In starlit nights  
I saw you   
So cruelly you kissed me   
Your lips a magic world   
Your sky all hung with jewels   
The killing moon  
Will come too soon"


	18. لابستر

موسیقی بی کلام ملایمی از اسپیکر موبایل لویی پخش می شد و به فضای ساکت و خاک گرفته ی دفتر رنگ می بخشید. اتاق بوی نم و رطوبت می داد و همه ی این ها باعث می شد تا لویی بیشتر از قبل مضطرب بشه.

خودنویس رو برای آخرین بار بین انگشت هاش چرخوند و در پایین برگه ی کاهی، دقیقا سمت چبِ کاغذ، با خطی کشیده و رعنا اسمش رو نوشت و در آخر امضا زد. بدون اینکه کاغذ رو تا بزنه، اون رو روی میز رها کرد...جایی که بیشتر از بقیه ی جا ها در معرض دیده و امکان اینکه زودتر پیداش کنن بیشتره.

لویی بدون اینکه به ظاهرش اهمییتی بده، فقط موهای به هم ریخته اش رو جلو آینه ی بزرگِ خونه صاف کرد، لبخند کمرنگی به انعکاسِ بی رمقش زد و از خونه خارج شد...

فضای شرکت مثل همیشه بود، جوری که تصور می کردی در مجلس ختم یکی از دوستان دورت هستی، خیلی اهمییتی نمی دی اما باید با جو غم زده ی ختم، همراه باشی... همه سر به زیر و با چهره ای بی حالت کار می کردن و لبخند مثل هدیه ای گرانبها از روی صورتشون دزدیده شده بود...

لویی ترجیح داد بیش از این ذهنش رو با فکر کردن به این مردم درگیر نکنه، پس بدون توجه، از بین نگاه های خیره ی افرادی که در شرکت بودن، به سمت دفتر کارش رفت و تک تک قدم هاش رو شمرد...

بیست قدم تا دفتر. دستگیره ی در رو به پایین کشید و بلافاصله پس از اینکه در چوبی به سمت داخل باز شد، مرد سرش رو پایین انداخت و در رو پشت سرش بست...

"سلام تاملینسون."

لویی سرش رو بالا گرفت و چشم هاش روی منبع صدا قفل شد. اِوان روی یکی از مبل هایی که رو به روی صندلی لویی قرار داشت، نشسته بود. لباس نسبتا مرتبی در تنش دیده می شد و موهای آبی رنگش رو بالای سرش جمع کرده بود...این بار، خبری از چشم های سیاه شده و سایه ی سرخ رنگ نبود.

اِوان پیترز، در حالی که تنها چند ده دقیقه به لحظه ای که قرار بود خودش رو ثابت کنه و به نوعی زمین رو نجات بده باقی مونده بود، خیلی خونسرد به لویی لبخند می زد و ظاهرا عین خیالش هم نبود!

لویی سرش رو برای اِوان تکون داد و چند قدم از در فاصله گرفت، سپس روی مبل تک نفره ای که رو به روی اِوان قرار داشت نشست. "فقط سی دقیقه ی دیگه تا جلسه مونده، آماده ای دیگه؟"

اِوان چشم هاش رو چرخوند و به آرومی گفت:"ببین تاملینسون قرار نیست آسمون و زمین رو یکی کنم. فقط باید یه مطلب رو به زبان ساده به چند تا آدم نفهم بگم. همین!"

"امیدوارم جلوی مدیرعامل آلمان، دورنمات هم همین رو بگی."

اِوان یک بار سرش رو تکون داد و بعد پراکنده، به اجزای اتاق نگاه کرد. انگار نه به چیزی فکر می کرد و نه اهمییت می داد. فقط کره ی چشم هاش رو می چرخوند و بی تفاوت به اتفاق های پیش رو نگاه می کرد...

بیست و پنج دقیقه تا شروع جلسه باقی مونده بود و ذهن لویی مشوش تر از اونی بود که بخواد به چیزی فکر کنه...

"اِوان، کجا به دنیا اومدی و بزرگ شدی؟"

پسر برای چند لحظه زبونش رو بین دندون هاش گذاشت و پاسخ داد:"من توی یکی از روستا های شمال ایتالیا، به اسم وِرنازا به دنیا اومدم. پدرم ایتالیایی بود و مادرم انگلیسی... توی یه خونه ی سه خوابه به همراه پدر، مادر، سه تا خواهر و دو تا برادرم زندگی کردم... من می فهمیدم، اون ها مسخره ام می کردن. من دنبال علم بودم، اون ها می خندیدن. به زبان ساده بخوام بگم، من باهوش بودم اونا خنگ بودن..."

اِوان چند ثانیه سکوت کرد و بعد ادامه داد:"از همون بچگی آرزوم این بود که دنیا رو نجات بدم. دلم می خواست سوپرمَن باشم...و دقیقا یکی از همون شب هایی که مثل همیشه کنار پنجره دراز کشیده بودم و شغال ها توی زمین کنار خونه امون زوزه می کشیدن، به خودم قول دادم برای هدفم بجنگم! نوزده سالم که شد تصمیم گرفتم رو پای خودم بایستم و هدفم رو دنبال کنم...واسش جنگیدم و الان هم دارم پیروز می شم!"

لویی بدون اینکه اشک شوق در چشم هاش حلقه بزنه و اِوان رو برای این پشتکار ستودنیش تشویق کنه گفت:"تو لهجه ی ایتالیایی نداری. از سر و وضعت هم مشخصه تنهایی خرج خودت رو در نمی آری. پس راستش رو بگو."

اخم کم رنگی روی چهره ی اِوان نشست و معترضانه گفت:"که چی؟! من همیشه دوست داشتم ایتالیایی باشم!"

"راستش رو بگو."

"اِوان باز هم نگاهش رو از لویی گرفت و با دقت به دیوار زل زد. "راستش رو بگم...خب... من توی لس انجلس به دنیا اومدم. مادرم یه فاحشه بود و پدرم هم معلوم نیست کیه. تا هشت سالگی توی یه اتاق دوازده متری همراه با سه تا از دوست های مامان زندگی کردیم تا وقتی که پلیس ریخت تو اون اتاقک... من رو فرستادن پرورشگاه و مامان هم دیگه سراغم رو نگرفت. تا هجده سالگی اونجا بزرگ شدم و بعد یک روز صبح از خواب بیدار شدم و گفتم به به! امروز روزیه که من باید دانشمند بشم. خلاصه—"

لویی یک دفعه حرف اِوان رو قطع کرد و در حالی که شقیقه هاش رو می مالید با صدای نسبتا آروم تری گفت:"چرا فقط راستش رو نمی گی؟ مشکل حقیقت چیه؟"

اِوان بخاطر اینکه لویی متوجه ی دروغ هاش شد آهی کشید و پاسخ داد:"مشکل اینه که هیچ چیز خاصی درباره ی حقیقت وجود نداره! تو ازم این سوال رو پرسیدی چون می خوای این نیم ساعت رو پر کنی، و منم نمی خوام یه داستان خسته کننده بهت بگم! حقیقت اینه داستان زندگی یک آدم معمولی مثل من، معمولیه! چیز خاص و هیجان انگیزی نداره که بخوای از شنیدنش لبخند بزنی، تاسف بخوری، حسادت کنی یا حتی غمگین بشی..."

"من فقط خواستم زندگی 'تو' رو بشنوم، نه یه چیز هیجان انگیز... حقیقت رو بهم بگو، حتی اگر به نظرت خسته کننده است."

اما پیش از اینکه اِوان اولین کلمه رو به زبون بیاره، صدای در به گوش رسید و چند لحظه ی بعد، بدون اینکه لویی به فرد پشت در اجازه ی ورود بده، در باز شد و صدای سرد و محکم بارباراس منسون، بر اتاق چیره شد.

"آقای پیترز، لویی، جلسه شروع شده، همه منتظر شما هستن."

آقای پیترز؟ لویی لبخند کم رنگی به اِوان زد و پسر، در جواب یکی از ابرو هاش رو بالا انداخت.

منسون در حالی که با قدم های بلندش اون ها رو به سمت اتاق جلسه می برد گفت:"دورنمات رو که می شناسی، میشل هم اصالتا تگزاسیه... به آلفرد گفتم بیاد تو اتاق جلسه کنارت باشه تا یک دفعه اتفاق بدی پیش نیاد و کتک نخوری...خدایا فقط مسیح می تونه کمکمون کنه."

بارباراس جلو تر رفت و رو به روی در اتاق جلسه ایستاد، نگاهی گذرا به لویی انداخت و بعد از اینکه یک نفس عمیق کشید در اتاق رو باز کرد و با جذبه ی همیشگیش وارد شد.

"آقایون! لویی تاملینسون، رئیس و بنیان گذار شرکت های پلیمر سازی تاملینسون!"

این مردم، همه جا حضور داشتن. از خلوت ترین کوچه های روستایی در آفریقا گرفته، تا یک مهمونی شلوغ در پنت هاوس یکی از آسمان خراش های نیویورک... از یک کیلومتر زیر زمین گرفته، تا یک سال نوری از آسمان، اثری از این مردم بود... این مردم مثل یک ویروسِ مرگ آور در هر ثانیه در حال تقسیم بودن و به هیچ چیز رحم نمی کردن...از جمله ، اتاق جلسه ی شرکت تاملینسون!

لویی جدی ترین نقابش رو نمایان کرد، بدون اینکه حرفی بزنه به سمت راس میز رفت و روی بالا ترین صندلی نشست ... اِوان بی توجه به لویی رو به روی تخته وایت برد بزرگی که به منسون گفته بود اون رو سفارش بده، ایستاد و منتظر علامت تایید لویی بود تا کارش رو شروع کنه. و آلفرد، در حالی که با قد نسبتا بلند و هیکل ورزیده اش کنار صندلی لویی ایستاده بود، سعی کرد اهمیتی به فضای سنگین جلسه نده.

لویی سرش رو بالا گرفت و چهره ی تک به تکِ آدم ها رو از نظر گذروند. دورنمات با چشم های آبی رنگش با دقت به لویی نگاه می کرد، تانوئیچی، مدیر عامل ژاپن، حواسش رو به اِوان داد بود و سعی می کرد بفهمه قضیه از چه قراره... میشل با دقت با آلفرد نگاه می کرد و لویی می دونست اون مرد متوجه یک چیز هایی شده...

لویی رد نگاهِ بی تفاوتش رو از چهره ی تک تک اون ها رد کرد و در آخر به اِوان رسید:"آقای پیترز، می تونی شروع کنی."

اِوان تک سرفه ای کرد و با ماژیک سیاه رنگ روی تخته نوشت.'پلی وینیل کلراید'

"پلی‌وینیل کلراید نوعی پلاستیک بسیار پرکاربرد، و در عصرحاضر یکی از ارزشمندترین محصولات صنعت پتروشیمیه... انتظار میره این ها رو بدونین، فقط محض یادآوری می گم، که به‌طور عمومی بیش از ۵۰٪ از پی وی سی ساخت بشر در ساختمان‌سازی استفاده می‌شه؛ چون پی وی سی ارزونه و به سادگی سر هم‌بندی میشه."

تانوئیچی، بی حوصله به حرف های اِوان گوش می داد و دورنمات انگشت هاش رو به آرومی، با ریتم منظمی روی میز می کوبید.

"در سالهای اخیر پی وی سی جایگزین مواد ساختمون‌سازی سنتی مثل چوب، سیمان و سفال، در بسیاری از کشور ها شده. به نظر یه ماده ی ایده ال میاد، هم ارزونه، هم محکمه...هم واسه تولید کننده سود داره و هم مصرف کننده، اما همون طوری که همتون در جریانین، یا شاید هم نباشین، نمی دونم... هیچ چیزی نمی تونه انقدر خوب باشه..."

لویی پوزخندی زد...دوست داشت اِوان زود تر به اصل ماجرا برسه تا بتونه قیافه ی دورنمات و تانوئیچی رو ببینه...و البته، کمی از واکنش میشل می ترسید.

" و اما با ظهور همچین ماده ی ایده آلی درصنعت ساختمون‌سازی، همچنان نگرانی در رابطه با هزینه پی وی سی برای محیط زیست طبیعی و سلامتی انسان وجود داره... پلی وینیل کلراید یه پلیمر سیر شده است... یه ماده ای که با هیچ چیز واکنش نمیده و حتی تو اسید هم حل نمیشه... به شدت در برابر خوردگی مقاومه... شما چی درباره ی از بین بردنش می دونین؟"

دورنمات با تمسخر و صدای بلند و محکمش شروع به حرف زدن با لهجه ی آلمانی کرد:"ما تولیدش می کنیم، از بین نمی بریمش."

اِوان زیرلب زمزمه کرد:"اوه البته که نمی دونین..." سپس با لحن قبلی اش شروع به توضیح دادن کرد.

"راه هایی واسه تجزیه ی انواع فرآورده های نفتی معرفی شده...بشر می تونه پلی اتیلن ترفتالات رو با متانول تجزیه کنه، یا مثلا پلی ایزوبوتیلن با حلال های معمولی حل نمیشه اما تترا هیدرو نفتالن اون رو تو خودش حل می کنه... بشر برای رهایی از تمام این فراورده ها، تقریبا به یک راه فراری رسیده... به جز، پلی وینیل کلراید!"

پیش از اینکه اِوان به حرف هاش ادامه بده، میشل صندلیش رو به سمت لویی برگردوند و گفت:"آقای تاملینسون، میشه لطفا برین سر اصل مطلب و بگین این جلسه ی اضطراری برای چی تشکیل شده؟"

لویی بدون اینکه حتی نیم نگاهی به میشل بی اندازه، با صدای آروم گفت:"ادامه بدن اِوان."

"باشه باشه. می دونم دوست دارین این حرف های خسته کننده رو زود تر تموم کنم و برم سر اصل ماجرا، اما فکر نکنم اطلاعات قبلیتون برای فهمیدن کافی باشه..."

صداش رو صاف کرد و نگاه سردی تحویل جمع..."در ادامه، باید بگم تجزیه ی پی وی سی تبدیل شده به یکی از بزرگترین مشکلات بشر... از طرفی مردم، بیشتر و بیشتر از این پلیمر استفاده می کنن، و از طرف دیگه شرکت های بزرگ پلیمر سازی، که بزرگترینشون هم همین شرکته، پلیمر تولید می کنند... در حقیقت زمین به یه 'کشف' احتیاج داره. کشفی که بتونه این هیولا رو..."  
با ماژیک آبی رنگ یک ضربدر بزرگ روی تنها کلمه ای که روی تخته نوشته بود زد و گفت:  
"از بین ببره!"

لبخند پر رنگی زد و ماژیک رو روی میز گذاشت:"خب، من مفتخرم که اعلام کنم فرمول و شیوه ی تجزیه ی سریع پلی وینیل کلراید رو به اتم های کربن و کلر، کشف کردم... ما می تونیم با استفاده از متانول و آنزیم هایی که ژن های بخصوصی در اون ها برانگیخته شدن، در دمای ششصد و ده درجه ی کلوین، پی وی سی رو به سرعت تجزیه کنم...این یعنی تولیدات شرکت های تاملینسون قراره متوقف بشه."

لویی آرنج هر دو دستش رو روی میز گذاشت و در حالی که پوزخند پررنگی بر روی صورتش می درخشید گفت:"ممنون اِوان، می تونی تا پایان جلسه توی دفترم منتظر بمونی."

اِوان لبخندی زد، سرش رو تکون داد و از اتاق جلسه خارج شد.

اخم پر رنگی روی صورت میشل نشست و با لحنی که کاملا مشخص بود سعی داره کنترلش کنه پرسید:"اینجا دقیقا چه خبره؟"

لویی لب های باریکش رو خیس کرد و گفت:"فکر می کنم آقای پیترز اطلاعات کامل رو داد... و من حرف های ایشون رو تایید می کنم و می گم، شرکت های تاملیسنون قراره تغییر کاربری بدن. به عبارت دیگه، قراره تمام گندکاری هایی که بالا آوردن رو جبران کنن..."

برای چند لحظه اتاق در سکوت مطلق فرو رفت و تنها صدایی که به گوش می رسید نفس های آهسته ی تانوئیچی بود... ناگهان قهقهه های میشل سکوت فضا رو از بین برد."گندکاری؟ تو صاحب بزرگترین شرکت تولید پی وی سی هستی! ما این پلیمر ها رو نمی ریزیم دور! به مردم می فروشیم و اون ها باهاش خونه می سازن، لوله کشی می کنن، زندگی می سازن! ما داریم رفاه به وجود میاریم و تا جایی که یادم میاد، این گندکاری نیست!"

لویی با خونسردیِ تمام، ادامه داد:

"گندکاری یعنی سالیانه بیش از 500 میلیون تن پلاستیک داره تولید میشه و بخش اعظمش هم توسط این شرکته!  
گندکاری یعنی تا سال 2050 تمام پرندگانی که در مناطق ساحلی زندگی می کنن، قراره با پلاستیک خودشون رو سیر کنن!  
گندکاری یعنی توی این دنیای لعنتی در هر دقیقه 1 میلیون بطری آب به فروش می رسه؟  
می فهمی یعنی چی؟ اصلا می تونی این ها رو درک کنی؟"

لویی نگاه غضبناکی به تمام کسایی که توی اتاق بودن انداخت...  
"می خوام بگم گند کاری یعنی هر قطعه ی پلاستیکی که شرکت ما تولید می کنه، به طور معمول 450 سال یا تا ابدیت قراره روی این کره ی خاکی باقی بمونه. قراره ذره ذره زمین رو تو خودش حل کنه تا جایی که دیگه جای نفس کشیدن باقی نمونه..."

دورنمات مشتش رو محکم روی میز کوبید و با صدای بلندی شروع به حرف زدن کرد:"می خوای زمین رو از کی نجات بدی؟ ببین تاملینسون دیگه چیزی از زمین واسه نجات دادن باقی نمونده. فعلا باید خود رو نجات بدی و تنها راهش هم با پوله! پوله که زندگی رو می چرخونه. پوله که باعث شده تو الان روی اون صندلی بشینی و تنها دغدغه ات زندگی یه ماهی قرمز تو اقیانوس باشه! کارکنای شرکت من دارن واسه زنده موندن و غذا خوردن زحمت می کشن نه برای نجات زمین...تا وقتی نتونی خودت رو حفظ کنی، خبری از نجات زمین هم نیست! و تنها راه حفظ کردن خودت پوله...این شرکت منبع درآمد هزاران نفره... "

لویی دو ثانیه صبر کرد و بعد با همون لحن خونسرد و آروم پرسید:"امروز نهار چی خوردی؟"

"واقعا؟ من دارم درباره از گشنگی مردن مردم و بی پولی حرف می زنم و تو می پرسی نهار چی خوردی؟"

لویی یک بار دیگه سوالش رو پرسید:"جوابم رو بده. امروز نهار چی خوردی."

دورنمات از حرص دستی بین موهاش کشید و داد زد:"لابستر!"

لویی گونه هاش رو به سمت داخل سوق داد و از روی صندلی بلند شد. بدون این که چیزی به آلفرد بگه، لبه ی کتِ سیاه رنگ مرد رو کنار زد و اسلحه ی کوچکی رو از کمرش بیرون کشید.

گلاک 19، یه تپانچه نیمه اتوماتیکِ 9 میلی متری، بیشتر به درد دست هایی با انگشتان بلند می خوره، عامه پسنده و آدم های سن بالا احترام زیادی واسه این اسلحه قائلن...

لویی اسلحه رو یک دور توی دستش چرخوند و خشابش رو چک کرد تا ببینه پر هست یا نه. ضامن رو غیر فعال کرد و اون رو به سمت دورنمات نشونه گرفت...

"اسم من، روی سردر اون شرکتی که خودت رو مدیر عاملش می دونی زده شده! اون شرکت به اسم منه و یعنی مال منه! من این جلسه رو تشکیل دادم تا شما رو از تصمیم مطلع کنم، نه اینکه ازتون نظرخواهی کنم! حالا بهت دو تا انتخاب می دم، می تونی، کار هایی که منسون بعد از اینکه من رفتم بهتون میگه، رو انجام بدی و به کارت به عنوان یکی از زیردست های من ادامه بدی. یا این که می سپرمت دست گلاک19...انتخاب با خودته."

دورنمات با صدای آروم تری شروع به حرف زدن کرد:"قتل عمدی رو به روی پنج نفر دیگه؟! به اینکه میری زندان اهمیت نمی دی. اما با قتل جون یک انسان رو می گیری!"

لویی بلند خندید و گفت:"اوه واقعا؟ خودت گفتی پول رفاه میاره. خریدن این چند نفر و البته قاضی اصلا کار سختی نیست..."

لویی اسلحه رو یک بار دیگه توی دستش چرخوند و بعد اون رو به آلفرد داد. و بهش فهموند در صورتی که هر کدوم از اون ها با تصمیم لویی مخالفت کنن قراره چه بلایی سرشون بیاد.

لویی سرش رو بالا گرفت و در حالی که می خواست از اتاق خارج بشه، خطاب به دورنمات گفت:"و باور کن من به مرگ اون لابستری که امروز خوردی بیشتر از تو اهمیت می دم."

سپس در حالی که یک لبخند پیروزمندانه روی چهره اش ظاهر شده بود اون جمع رو ترک کرد و به سمت دفترش رفت...

وقتی وارد دفتر شد اِوان رو در حالی که روی همون مبل همیشگی دراز کشیده بود پیدا کرد و بی توجه به این شاید با صدای بلندش پسر رو بترسونه داد زد:"پاشو لعنتی! موفق شدیم!"

پسر یک دفعه از جاش بلند شد و از خوشحالی خندید:"همون شب، کنار ساحل تیمز، بهت گفته بودم موفق میشم!"

لویی روی صندلی تک نفره نشست و پای چپش رو روی پای راستش گذاشت... "و منم گفتم اگر موفق بشی، اسم تنها کسی که زیر برگه ی وصیعت نامه ام ذکر میشه، تویی."

اِوان روی مبل چهارزانو نشست و لبخند کم رنگی زد..."شاید من زود تر مردم. کسی نمی دونه مرگ کی میاد سراغت، پس فعلا ثروتت رو پیش خودت نگه دار و مطمئن شو کسی که اول می میره تویی..."

لویی نفس رو با صدا به بیرون هدایت کرد، لبخند پهنی صورتش رو مزین کرد و گفت:

"تو یه آدم دست و پا چلفتیِ خوش شانسِ عوضی هستی. امکان نداره زود تر از من بمیری..."


	19. افسار زندگی

لویی به آرومی زمزمه کرد:"برام بخون." اما صداش بین آوای امواج تیمز غرق شد...

این جا، زمینه. جایی که باید اجتماعی زندگی کنی. بین مردم باشی و حتی اگر احساس خفه شدن بهت دست بده، لبخند بزنی. این جا کسی بدون اینکه وضیعتت رو بیان کنی متوجه ی حال خوب یا بدت نمیشه. حرف ها، جایگاهت رو تعیین می کنن و اگر حرف نزنی، کسی به خواسته ات اهمیتی نمی ده...

هری چند بار به دور خودش چرخید و در آخر، رو به تیمز ایستاد...

و لویی تصمیم گرفت حرفش رو دوباره به زبون بیاره تا شاید هری بهش اهمیت بده، ولی پیش از این که اولین آوا از حنجره اش خارج بشه، مرد خوندن رو آغاز کرد:

"Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like on  
A-Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me"

انتخاب های آهنگی که در پشت صحنه ی تمام اون ها هزاران هدف نهفته بود... لویی می دونست انتخاب این آهنگ ها اتفاقی نیست... اما لویی هیچ خبری از اینکه هری ساعت ها از وقتش رو صرف حفظ کردن این آهنگ ها می کنه نداشت...

و لویی هرگز تصور نمی کرد که روزی با کسی آشنا بشه که بتونه آهنگ Fly me to the moon رو حتی زیبا تر از خود خواننده بخونه...

و اما چه بوسه های بدون هویتی که زده شد اما حرفی میانش نبود. بوسه هایی بدون نام، که نه عشق در آن ها جاری بود و نه نفرت... لب ها بر روی هم می لغزن و آن را علامت عشق می نامن.

اما انسان، می تونه عاشق نباشه ولی ببوسه... لذت نبره، اما لب هاش رو روی چهره ی فرد مقابل بفشاره...انسان، می تونه هر کاری که باعث دلخوشی اش میشه، انجام بده؛ و این بوسه های بی هویت، قلب لویی رو شاد می کرد...

هری ادامه داد. آواز خوند و لویی تنها چشم هاش رو بست و سعی کرد از تک تک هزارمِ ثانیه ها استفاده کنه...

" Fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be trueIn other words,  
I love you... "

گرچه لویی دوست داشت تا ساعت دوازده و هفتاد دقیقه ی هشتمین روز هفته، به صدای بی نظیر هری گوش بده؛ اما اگر شروع به حرف زدن نمی کرد، هری آهنگ رو ادامه می داد و در اون زمان، لویی از واکنش هاش می ترسید...  
جملات بی احساس شبیه زباله ان. زباله هایی که سر تا سر خیابون ها رو پر کردن و کسی تلاشی برای جمع کردنشون نمی کنه. زباله هایی که مردم می دونن چیزی جز خسارت به بار نمیاره اما همچنان به ریختنش ادامه می دن... جملات بی احساس هم دقیقا مانند این بود. لویی ترجیح می داد به ابراز عشق هایی که به سخره گرفته شده ان، گوش نکنه...

"می خوام باز هم ازت بپرسم. بهم بگو چجوری فردی با همچین صدای زیبایی که حتی یک نت رو هم فالش نمی خونه تصمیم گرفت جون مردمی که دوست دارن بمیرن رو بگیره؟"

هری وزنش رو روی دو دستش انداخت و با یک حرکت، کنار لویی روی دیوار نسبتا کوتاهِ بلوکی نشست.

"منم می خوام باز بهت بگم، به همون دلیلی که یک دوستدار محیط زیست تصمیم گرفت بزرگترین شرکت تولید پی وی سی در جهان رو تاسیس کنه."

و البته که اون مرد می دونست هری همچین پاسخی میده...در حقیقت منتظر همین بود!

"خب! باید بهت بگم که این دوستدار محیط زیست، دیگه صاحب اون شرکت نیست و داره گندکاری های گذشته اش رو جبران می کنه."

هری از سر تعجب بلافاصله عکس العمل نشون داد و با چشم های بیش از حد باز شده به لویی نگاه کرد:"چی؟!"

لویی لبخند پر رنگی زد و با اشتیاق گفت:"با توجه به اینکه شیمی نخوندی و فکر نکنم خیلی بفهمی چی به چیه، به زبان ساده، باید بگم یه دوست یک دفعه از آسمون پرت شد پایین و فرمول تجزیه ی سریع پلی وینیل کلراید رو کشف کرد... و الان، تمام شرکت های من، به جای تولید پی وی سی، دارن اون رو تجزیه می کنن!"

هری یک باره خندید و از روی دیوار بلوکی پایین پرید:"مرد، این فوق العاده است! باید جشن بگیریم!" برای دو ثانیه به یکی از فرورفتگی های دیوار خیره شد و ادامه داد:"فردا شب... رستوران وانیلا بلک! می تونم به گریس و وینتر هم بگم بیان؟"

لویی با لبخند کم رنگی به شیوه ی خارج شدن کلمات از دهان هری نگاه کرد...جوری که پس از به زبون آوردن هر واژه قسمتی از گونه اش فرو می رفت و خط فک تیزش نمایان می شد... "باشه. فردا شب، وانیلا بلک، با گریس و وینتر..."

هری با لبخد به لویی خیره شد و به آرومی گفت:"لویی ویلیام، واقعا بهت افتخار می کنم."

و این، یک چیز تازه بود! اینکه فردی بخاطر کاری که از نظر لویی هم درست بود، بهش افتخار کنه...

"بهم بگو. چرا الان یه خواننده ی موفق نیستی؟"

لبخند هری در عرض چند ثانیه از روی صورتش پاک شد و نا مطمئن گفت:

"راستش نمی دونم...شاید جوابش این باشه که خودم تصمیمی نگرفتم؟ می دونی، از یه دوره ای به بعد آدم از تصمیم گیری خسته میشه. از پیچ و خم های زندگی حالش بهم می خوره و آرزو می کنه کاش روز ها سریع تر شب بشن و شب ها سریع تر روز...اون موقع است که آدم افسار زندگی رو ول می کنه و می ذاره هر جهتی که خودش می خواد بره... من این کار رو کردم، و الان اینجام."

هری سرش رو پایین انداخت و لویی به آسمون نگاه کرد...آسمون ابریِ بعد از ظهر روز یک شنبه... انگار آسمون های لندن به همیشه ابری بودن نفرین شده بود...   
وقتی ابر های خاکستری روی خورشید رو می پوشاندن و هوا، خفه می شد، لویی به حال این شهر افسوس می خورد...به حال شهری که محکوم به همیشه گریستن و ابری بودن بود...

مرد نگاهش رو از آسمون خاکستری گرفت و به موهای بهم ریخته ی هری نگاه کرد... "اگر تو افسار زندگی رو سفت می چسبیدی، الان عکست توی مجله ی رولینگ استون بود و اگر من افسار زندگی رو ول می کردم، الان توی دفترم نشسته بودم و استیک نیم پز می خوردم... این تفاوت ها حالم رو به هم می زنن هری...برام آهنگ بخون!"

هری استایلز لبخند محوی زد... "اون طوری شاید هیچ وقت عاشق موسیقی نمی شدی و آهنگ های من به گوشت نمی خورد... اما الان، من خواننده ی شخصی تو ام. و تو، لویی ویلیام تاملینسون، تنها شنونده ی آواز های من!"

و بعد گلو اش رو صاف کرد و ادامه ی آهنگ رو خوند...

" Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words  
In other words  
 _I love you..._ "


	20. براق

و میز شماره ی ده رستوران وانیلابلک، باز هم میزبان لویی، هری، و این بار دو مهمون دیگر بود.

رستوران نسبت به دفعه ی قبل شلوغ تر بود. صدا های مختلف بیشتر به گوش می رسید و باعث می شد آوای موسیقی بی کلامِ ملایمی که در حالت عادی فضای قدیمی رستوران رو مزین می کرد، به خوبی شنیده نشه.

هری بی توجه به بقیه، با انگشت اشاره و وسطش با دقت بافت چوبی میز رو لمس می کرد. شیار های چوب بین انگشت هاش می لغزید، احساس خوبی رو در هری به وجود می آورد و باعث می شد بتونه تمرکز کنه. افکار و فرضیه های مختلفی از فکرش می گذشت اما هیچ کدوم پایانی نداشتن. مثل یک عالمه سیم و طناب در هم گره خورده که سر و ته هیچ یکشون پیدا نبود...

لبخند کم رنگی روی چهره ی گریس دیده می شد. دستش رو روی شونه ی افتاده ی وینتر انداخته بود و زیرلب حرف هایی رو زمزمه می کرد. شاید هم آهنگ می خوند. به هر حال، اون زمزمه ها به قدری بلند نبود تا لویی معنا و آوای واژه ها رو متوجه بشه.

لویی در حالی که به آرومی لقمه ی درون دهانش رو می جوید به وینتر نگاه می کرد.  
چهره ای آسیایی در قالب ظاهری اروپایی. موهای نسبتا مواج و بلندی به رنگ یخ، روی شونه های افتاده ی دختر ریخته بود. صورت صافی داشت و پیشونی کوتاهش با چتری های به هم ریخته پوشیده شده بود. لب های باریکی داشت و اون ها رو با رژ لبِ تیره، رنگ کرده بود و عنیبه ی سیاهِ چشم هاش زیر نور کم رنگ رستوران برق می زد.

وینتر به آرومی گفت:"جشن امشب لویی بهانه ای شد تا من و گریس یه چیزی رو باهاتون در میون بذاریم."

صدای گرم و شرقی و البته لهجه ی متفاوت دختر، به راحتی لویی رو از ژاپنی بودن وینتر مطمئن کرد.

هری حواسش رو از شیار های نازکِ میز چوبی گرفت و نگاهش رو به وینتر داد.

گریس دندون هاش رو روی هم گذاشت، هوا رو با صدا وارد ریه هاش کرد و هیجان زده گفت:"بگو بگو!"

هری مشتاقانه لب هاش رو به دندون گرفت و انتظار بیرون اومدن واژه ها از دهان وینتر رو کشید. لویی هم لبخندی از سر بی چارگی زد و خودش رو مشتاق نشون داد...

وینتر فاصله ی کمی بین لب هاش ایجاد کرد و بعد از اینکه نفس نسبتا عمیقی کشید گفت:"خب..." هوا رو به بیرون فوت کرد و با خوشحالی ادامه داد:"من به گریس بعد چهار سال پیشنهاد ازدواج دادم—"

گریس حرف وینتر رو قطع کرد. هیجان زده از روی صندلی بلندش شد و طره ی باریکی از موهای کوتاه سیاه رنگش بر روی پیشونیش افتاد. لبخند پر رنگی زد و یکی از ابرو هاش رو انداخت بالا، دست هاش رو روی میز گذاشت و ادامه داد:" و من گفتم اره!"

فضای میز برای چند ثانیه ی کوتاه در سکوت غرق شد. حتی صدای همهمه ی مردم هم به گوش نمی رسید و تنها، آوای ضعیف موسیقی بی کلام بی روح بودن فضا رو از بین می برد...   
هری یک دفعه به صندلی تکیه داد و در حالی که دهانش از شدت شوکه شدن باز مونده بود دو دستش رو جلوی صورتش گرفت. ابرو های مرد تا آخرین حد ممکن بالا رفته بود و شونه هاش به آرومی می لرزید...

لویی برای لحظه ای به واکنش هری نگاه کرد و سعی کرد خنده اش رو کنترل کنه چون انگار کسی که قرار بود عشقش رو روی کاغذ بنویسه هری بود، نه گریس!

گریس با دیدن عکس العمل هری کمی خندید و گفت:"رفیق، زنده ای؟"

هری نگاهش رو از وینتر گرفت و از روی صندلی بلند شد. اهمیتی به اینکه چنگال از روی میز پایین افتاد و نزدیک بود صندلی از پشت بیافته نداد... از کنار وینتر رد شد و بلافاصله دست هاش رو دور گردن گریس حلقه کرد و اون رو محکم در آغوش گرفت... سرش رو توی گردن گریس فرو کرد و اون رو بیشتر به بدنش فشار داد... لبخند بزرگ و پهنی روی صورت گریس ایجاد شد و در جواب بازو هاش رو دور کمر هری حلقه کرد.

هری در حالی که بیشتر از قبل، بدنِ بهترین دوست و الان، همسر سابقش رو می فشرد گفت:"خیلی خیلی خیلی برات خوشحالم. خیلی خیلی زیاد.... بیشتر از اونی که حتی فکرش رو بکنی." به آرومی از گریس جدا شد، لب های براقش رو روی گونه ی گریس قرار داد و بوسه ای ریز، روی بالای گونه اش گذاشت.

و در اون لحظه، لویی تونست چشم های سبزِ خیس هری رو ببینه...اشک هایی که با لبخند پر رنگ مرد همخونی نداشت...اشک هایی از روی شوق؟!

لویی درک نمی کرد... تمام این اهمیت دادن ها و ارزش قائل شدن ها، برای لویی بیش از حد غیر قابل درک بود... زندگی ما، برای هیچ کس جز خودمون ارزش نداره... و ادعای همدردی و دلسوزی داشتن برای زندگی بقیه، چیزی جز تظاهر نیست... اهمیتی نداشت که لویی تازه با هری آشنا شده، حتی اگر یک بار هم با مرد ملاقات می کرد، می دونست هری آدمی نیست که اهل تظاهر باشه...  
این مرد چطور می تونست به زندگی کسی جز خودش این چنین اهمیت بده؟!

گریس با شیفتگی به واکنش های هری نگاه کرد و پس از اینکه یک بار دیگه اون مرد رو محکم به سینه اش فشرد گفت:"هری، تو بهترین آدمی هستی که زمین می تونه به خودش ببینه...از خدا، مامانت، بابات یا نمی دونم، هر کسی که باعث شد من الان تو رو تو زندگیم داشته باشم ممنونم..." بی صدا خندید و سعی کرد اشک هایی که دیدش رو تار کرده ان کنار بزنه. چند بار پلک هاش رو روی هم قرار داد و ادامه داد:"نمی دونم توی زندگی قبلیم چی کار کردم که لایق داشتن توام هری..."   
و اگر احساسات صدا داشتند، پرده ی گوش های مرد تا الان پاره شده بود...

هری با لبخند پر رنگی که از روی چهره اش پاک نمی شد به سمت وینتر رفت و خیلی کوتاه، دختر رو بغل کرد. "امیدوارم بهترین سال های عمرتون رو کنار هم تجربه کنین."

وینتر به آرومی تشکر کرد و بعد هری یک بار دیگه به دور میز چرخید و روی صندلی نشست.

و لویی تنها برای به جا آوردن ادب و اثبات این که هنوز هم یکی از چهار نفریه که روی اون میز نشسته، لبخندی روی چهره اش ایجاد کرد و گفت:"بهتون تبریک می گم."

هری در حال حرف زدن با گریس و وینتر بود. مرد توجهی به حرف های هری نداشت اما متوجه شد که هری استایلز با مهربونی تمام در حال برنامه ریزی برای طلاق و جدا شدن رسمی خودش و گریسه...  
و تمام این حرف های هری، لویی رو به شدت به فکر وا می داشت. مرد بدون توجه به اینکه به چه چیزی زل زده، به نقطه ی سیاه روی میز نگاه می کرد. به نظر می رسید اثر سوختگی چوب یا شکل تنه ی درخت باشه...

لویی به یاد داشت هری گفته بود، اون ها به هم قول دادن تا وقتی شخص مناسبشون رو پیدا نکردن از هم جدا نشن... البته که لویی از ریز به ریز زندگی هری خبر نداشت اما حدس اینکه اون مرد هنوز هم شخص مورد نظرش رو برای گذروندن باقی زندگی اش پیدا نکرده، کار سختی نبود...   
حقیقتا برای لویی خیلی عجیب بود که گریس، پس از این همه سال، قولش به هری رو زیر پا گذاشته...

طبق حرف های هری، قرار بود هر دوی اون ها آدم مناسبشون رو پیدا کنن، نه یکیشون...

و اگر هری حرف هاش رو به اتمام نمی رسوند، کنترل افکار و فرضیه ها، برای لویی سخت تر از همیشه می شد...

هری لب های براقش رو یک بار به هم مالید و برای صاف شدن صداش، تک سرفه ای کرد.  
گیلاس شراب رزه اش رو از روی میز برداشت و تا حد کافی بالا برد.   
"زود باشین. لیواناتون رو بیارید بالا."  
گریس و وینتر به تقلید از هری گیلاس های شراب سفیدشون رو بالا آوردن و در آخر، لویی لیوان آب انبه اش رو از روی میز بلند کرد و به اون ها ملحق شد.

هری چشم هاش رو به لویی سپرد و گفت:"می نوشیم، به خاطر موفقیت لویی در زمینه ی نجات زمین!"  
نگاهش رو به سمت گریس و وینتر سوق داد..."و برای خوشبختی وینتر و گریس عزیزم..."  
در آخر گیلاسش رو کمی به سمت خودش متمایل کرد و با شوخ طبعی و لبخند نصفه ای گفت:

"و می نوشیم، به مناسبت اولین شب مجردی من!"


	21. گم گشته

رعد و برق، ابر تیره و سفید، مرگ خورشید و طلوعِ مایع حیات! هوای ابری روز چهارشنبه، ثانیه به ثانیه ابری تر می شد... رعد، بر پهنه ی آسمون می نوازید و برق می رقصید.

و اولین قطره ی باران...

لندن شهر دلگیر و تیره ای بود. شهری که از سیصد و شصت و پنج روز سال، سیصد و شصت و شش روز، در غم و ماتم به سر می برد... در حقیقت، گریستن آسمان، در این شهر خاکستری، دل هیچکس رو به درد نمی اورد...

اما دور از این زمین، یه جایی بالا تر از تک تک ذرات خاک، یک قطره آب، با مادر وداع گفت...چشم هاش رو بست و مثل قطره اشکی که بر روی گونه سُر می خوره، در هوا غلتید...  
گفتند، پرواز کرده. اما از روی زمین، به سقوط مانند بود... قطره بارید و به دنبال اون بقیه هم پریدند.

و باران، شدت گرفت...

لویی با شنیدن صدای بوق، کلاه بارونیِ سیاه رنگش رو روی سرش گذاشت، موهاش رو تا جایی که می تونست به درون کلاه هدایت کرد و از خونه خارج شد.

هری استایلز در یک متری دروازه ی خونه ی لویی، توی یه وانت شورلت بیگ دولی نشسته بود و به دلایل نامعلومی با گاز دادن، آلودگی صوتی ایجاد می کرد... مرد سرش رو پایین انداخت تا قطرات بارون صورتش رو خیس نکنه و حواسش به قدم های بلندی که بر می داره باشه.

دستگیره ی فلزی و سرد ماشین رو به بیرون کشید و در نسبتا سنگین وانت رو باز کرد، پای چپش رو توی ماشین گذاشت، با یه حرکت کل بدنش رو روی صندلیِ کنار راننده انداخت و در رو با صدای بلندی بست.

هری آستین های لباس گرمش رو تا آرنج بالا زده بود وانگشت های کشیده و بلندش رو بین حلقه ی بزرگ فرمون ماشین تکون می داد... لبخند بزرگی تحویل چهره ی کنجکاو لویی داد و گفت:"بریم."

قطرات بارون دیوانه وار بر روی شیشه ی جلوی وانت فرود می اومد و برف پاک کن، در سریع ترین حالت ممکن می چرخید. پنجره ی طرف لویی بخار گرفته بود و تمام این ها حاکی دمای نسبتا پایین هوا بود.

مرد انگشت های باریکش رو بین هم قرار داد و دست هاش رو به هم مالید تا کمی گرم بشه... آستین بارونی رو هم کمی پایین تر کشید و اون روزنه ی باریک پنجره، که هوای سرد رو در داخل ماشین می دمید، بست...

هری با دیدن واکنش های لویی یکی از دست هاش رو از فرمون جدا کرد و پره های بخاری قدیمی وانت رو به سمت لویی هدایت کرد... "عجب بارونی میاد! بیا امیدوار باشیم چادرِ ماشین بتونه پشت وانت رو خشک نگه داره..."

و البته که اون مرد هیچ چیزی درباره ی مقصدشون یا اینکه چرا دارن با یه وانت کلاسیک و قدیمی از شهر خارج می شن به لویی نگفته بود...

لویی با دستمال پارچه ای چروک و کهنه ای که روی صندلی، دقیقا بین خودش و هری، قرار داشت، بخار پنجره ی سمت خودش رو پاک کرد و به بیرون نگریست...

هری قرار نبود حرفی درباره ی مقصد بزنه، اما اگر حدس های لویی درست از آب در می اومد، تا دو ساعت آینده، هری به رانندگی و لویی به فکر کردن ادامه می داد.

لویی چشم هاش رو از منظره ی گذرای بیرون گرفت و به پره های قهوه ای رنگ بخاری ماشین نگاه کرد. به نظر می رسید داره با نفس های آخرش، کابین ماشین رو گرم نگه می داره...   
"چرا دیگه نمی ری شرکت و به امضای گواهی مرگ مردم ادامه نمی دی؟"

هری نامطمئن پاسخ داد:"از کجا می دونی نمی رم شرکت؟"

لویی کمی به سمت جلو خم شد و دست هاش یخ زده اش رو بیشتر به بخاری نزدیک کرد:"همین الان خودت رو لو دادی...و اینکه الان ساعت اداریه، ولی تو با اون مردمِ مُرده حرف نمی زنی."

هری هوای نسبتا سرد کابین وانت رو فرو داد... سرما از درز پنجره ی سمت راننده وارد اتاقک خودرو می شد و فضا رو سنگین می کرد.

گاهی وقت ها، سرد بودن لازمه ی هر گفتگوییه. سرد بودنه که به مکالمه جدیت می بخشه... در حقیقت یکم سرما، باعث می شه رفتار ها و واکنش ها کمی منقبض بشن و هر حرفی به زبون آورده نشه...

هری صادقانه گفت:"نمی دونم لویی. نمی دونم. هیچ ایده ای ندارم که چرا الان شرکت نیستم. یا چرا در چند روز گذشته هم شرکت نبودم و احتمالا در آینده هم نیستم..."  
دست هاش رو روی حلقه ی فرمون فشار داد و سعی کرد پرسش های بی پاسخش رو تبدیل به فشار های ریزی به فرمون بکنه...  
"بعضی وقت ها آدم ها هیچ دلیلی واسه ی کاراشون ندارن...یه چیزی شبیه غریزه است.یه نفس درونی یا همچین چیزی...توضیحش سخته... بیا چیزی درباره اش نگیم. و اگر نگران شرکتی، باید بگم بدون حضور من هم می تونه سر پا باشه... تو بهتر می دونی، فکر نمی کنم دورادور کار کردن مشکلی ایجاد کنه. ها؟"

هیچ احساساتی بر روی صورت لویی نمایان نشد، نه چشم ها چیزی نشون می دادن و نه سرخی گونه ها... مرد بخار کم رنگی که باز هم روی شیشه ی پنجره تشکیل شده بود رو با آستین بارونی اش پاک کرد و دوباره نگاهش رو به بیرون سپرد.

اما چیزی که برای لویی، خیلی جذاب تر از آزاد راه های شلوغ حومه ی شهر لندنه، قطرات بارونیه که تک و تنها، با شدت به شیشه ی ماشین برخورد می کنن...

صدای لویی، سکوت آغشته به صدای بارون رو شکست."این قطره ها رو می بینی؟ چند دقیقه ی پیش اینجا نبودن...یه جایی توی آسمون، مادرشون رو بغل کرده بودن داشتن غزل خداحافظی می خوندن."

هری با دقت به لویی گوش می داد و لویی این رو خوب می دونست... هری استایلز، هیچ حرفی در پاسخ به لویی نزد اما با سکوتش به مرد ثابت کرد که انتظارِ ادامه ی حرف هاش رو می کشه...

"مادرشون ابر بود. در حقیقت تنها کسی که داشتن ابر بود. اما جدایی، عامل ترقیه! به نظرم اون ها برای پیشرفت مجبور شدن آسمون رو ترک کنن. به جایی بیان که همه ازش تعریف می کنن... جایی که می تونن پرواز کنن...جایی که شروعش شبیه بهشته اما هر چقدر که می گذره، هر چقدر که به عمق زمین نزدیک تر میشن همه جا غبار آلود تر میشه.."

کمی مکث کرد و تمام تلاشش رو کرد تا منظورش رو به هری برسونه."اما اگر این جدایی برای پیشرفت نباشه چی؟ به نظرت امکان داره ابر این قطره های یتیم رو طرد کرده باشه؟ یعنی بچه هاش رو به آغوش تقدیر فرستاده بشه؟"

هری زمزمه وار پرسید:"منظورت چیه لویی؟"

"من بچه هام رو به این امید ترک نکردم که شاید یک روزی باز هم بیام سراغشون و برشون گردونم خونه... به نظرت قطره ی آبی که از جنگ برگشته، قطره ی آبی که خشک شده، از بین رفته یا اینکه ناخالص شده، باز هم می تونه به خونه برگرده؟ به نظرت یه قطره ی آب طرد شده باز هم دوست داشته میشه؟ یا همه اش ترحمه؟!"

تابلوی سبز بزرگی در کنار مسیر بود و نشون می داد اون ها حدود دویست کیلومتر از مرکز شهر لندن فاصله گرفتن...و حالا، لویی خوب می دونست که حدس ها و فرضیه هاش هرگز اشتباه از آب در نمیان...

"لویی... اون قطره آب تویی؟ یا گل هات؟!"

مرد لبخند کجی زد و نگاه خسته اش رو به هری سپرد:"اون قطره آب هر کسیه که تو بخوای. هر کسی که فکر می کنی می تونه انقدر درمونده و بی پناه باشه... کسی که حتی توسط خانواده اش هم طرد شده... اون قطره آب یک نفر نیست.   
بارون با یه قطره تشکیل نمیشه..."

و دیگه زمانی برای ادامه دادن به این بحث باقی نمونده بود... هری جلوی در گلخونه ترمز کرد و بعد ماشین، از حرکت ایستاد...

لویی سرش رو بالا گرفت و تونست سر در سبز رنگ و خاک گرفته ی گلخونه، که در این بارون شدید، خیس شده بود رو ببینه...

'گلخانه ی گیاهان خوشحال'

و هری پیش از اینکه ماشین رو خاموش کنه و پیاده بشه گفت:

"من می دونم قطره های بارون یه روزی باز هم بر می گردن اون بالا... بر می گردن پیش مادرشون.  
یا شاید هم مثل قطره های گم گشته ای که توی اقیانوس و دریا ها می ریزن، یه خانواده ی جدید پیدا می کنن...   
تو رو نمی دونم، شاید یه قطره ی گم گشته توی آب های آزاد باشی... آب های آزادی که مطمئنم به رنگ چشم هاتن...   
اما می دونم بچه هات نیازی به خانواده ی جدید ندارن."

مرد در ماشین رو باز کرد و در حالی که دو دستش رو بالای سرش قرار داده بود تا قطرات بارون، گم گشته تر این اینی که هستن نشن، با صدای بلندی داد زد:

"زودباش تاملینسون! وقتشه بچه هات رو برگردونیم خونه."


	22. هویت

ماه نو در آسمون می درخشید و نور مصنوعی لامپ بزرگ فلوئورسنت، بر نقطه به نقطه ی خونه می تابید. تمام پنجره ها بسته بود اما فضای سرد و غم زده ی اتاق با حضور گل ها، در حال رنگ گرفتن بود...

لویی گل اشک تمساح رو با وسواس کنار سانسوریا گذاشت و بعد از اینکه چند بار جهت گلدون رو تغییر داد، با اسپری آب، برگ های پهن دیفن باخیا رو نمناک کرد. و در تمام این مدت لبخند پر رنگی بر روی چهره اش نمایان بود و زیر لب با گل ها حرف می زد...

هری در حالی که با خوشحالی به مرد نگاه می کرد، با یک نگاه گذرا رنگ بندی خونه رو از نظر گذروند. لویی راست می گفت...

هری اینجاست، و دید که چطور با بازگشت گل ها، رنگ سبز باز هم بر خونه ی لویی چیره شد و دیگر رنگ ها رو نیز نمایان ساخت.

نگاه و چشم های هری روی گل ها بود، اما افکارش، افسار گسیخته تر از همیشه دم از هر ذره ای می زد و به جهات دیگر می تاخت.

رنگ سرخِ اینجا، افکار کنترل نشدنیِ لویی بود. نارنجی، لبخند کم رنگ و شیرینِ بر روی چهره اش، زرد ندای آرام بخش و لطیفش، آبی، چشم هاش و بنفش رفتار های جنون آمیزش بود.

و هری غافل از اینکه رنگ ها، بیش از یک طیف دارن ؛ فکر می کرد، رنگ سبز زندگی اون مرد، تک تک سبزینه ها و برگ های طراوت بخش گل هاشه...

هری از روی صندلی بلند شد و سعی کرد بدون ایجاد سر و صدا به لویی نزدیک بشه و از پشت مرد رو در آغوش بگیره. دست هاش اندکی می لرزید و برای انجام چنین حرکتی، کمی اضطراب داشت...

مرد در یک قدمی لویی ایستاد و لویی برای آخرین بار یک قطره از محلول گل دهی رو زیر خاک بنفشه آفریقاییِ صورتی رنگ ریخت. با صدای زیر و آرومی باهاشون حرف زد و در آخر، انگشت اشاره اش رو به آرومی روی برگ پرز دارِ گل کشید.

لویی رایحه ی بدن هری رو می شناخت. اون بوی ملایم و نسبتا گرمی که نه متعلق به عطر معروفی بود و نه خوشبو کننده ی خاصی، به خوبی به بینی لویی ساخته بود... بلافاصله برگشت و نگاهش رو از برگ سبزِ گل ها، به چشم های سبز هری دوخت.  
چشم هایی که بی اغراق، طراوت برگ های نعنا و جذابیت رگه های تیره ی گیاه آگلونما رو داشت. چشم هایی که به دور از غبار و آلودگی رفتار های این مردم، شفاف و نافذ تر از همیشه بود...   
چشم هایی لویی، آرزو می کرد که ای کاش باز تر از این چیزی که هست بود...

تا شاید با باز تر شدنشون، اسم این مرد، از لیست نام هایی که لویی در ذهنش داشت حذف می شد.

هری صورتش رو به لویی نزدیک کرد و زیر لب گفت:"رنگ سبزت برگشته به خونه. رنگین کمان کامل شده..."

رنگ سبزی که با اومدنش خیلی چیز ها رو تغییر داد اما نتونست لویی رو از هدف اصلیش دور کنه!

مرد به دنبال پاسخی برای حرف هری گشت، اما تفکرات و فرضیه سازی های ذهن لویی، پیچیده تر از پاسخ دادن به همچین حرف ساده ای بود. پس در جواب، تنها اون فاصله ی چند سانتی متری رو از بین برد و اجازه داد لب هاش، به آرومی بر روی لب های هری بلغزن.

مرد رو وادار به حرکت به عقب کرد و در حالی که بوسه هاش رو بر سر تا سر لب های هری گسترش می داد، به سمت اتاق خواب هدایتش کرد.

هری از پشت به تخت خواب بر خورد کرد و روی ملحفه ی مرتب لویی دراز کشید... ذهنش خسته تر از اونی بود که بخواد رنگ بندی اتاق و وسیله های ساده ای که توش قرار دارن رو از نظر بگذرونه اما حتی اگر می خواست، نور اتاق انقدر کم بود که این اجازه رو بهش نمی داد.

لویی به دنبال هری روی تخت نشست و به موازات مرد، دراز کشید. آرنج دست چپش رو روی تخت گذاشت و سرش رو کف دستش قرار داد...تصمیم داشت صورتش رو برای آغاز یک بوسه ی جدید و عمیق تر رو به جلو ببره... اما هری گفت:"همه ی این ها چه معنی داره؟"

بوسه ی کوتاهی روی لب های لویی گذاشت و کمی ازش فاصله گرفت:"این بوسه ها..."

هری، سرش رو از روی ملحفه برداشت و روی تخت نشست.سعی کرد حرف هاش رو به قیافه ی متحیر و منتظر لویی نبازه و مکالمه ی جدیدی رو آغاز کنه.

"اینجا بودن...روی تخت خواب و تا مرز عشق بازی پیش رفتن..."

لویی از پاسخ دادن طفره رفت. کلافه تر از همیشه دستی به پیشونی عرق کرده اش کشید. هری رو روی تخت هل داد و سعی کرد با نوازش های شهوت بارش زنجیره ی افکار مرد رو ببره... اما هری به آرومی مچ دست های لویی رو گرفت و لبه ی تخت نشست.

"اسم همه ی این ها چیه؟"

لویی از پشت خودش رو روی تخت پرت کرد و در حالی که به سقف سفید و گچی زل زده بود گفت:"منظورت چیه؟"

"منظورم اینه که همه ی این ها یعنی چی. اسمشون چیه؟ اسم من و تو چیه؟ اسم این رابطه چیه؟"

لویی نفسش رو با صدا به بیرون فوت کرد و دکمه های پیراهنش رو تا جایی که می تونست باز کرد...گرما، ثانیه به ثانیه شدید تر می شد و کمبود سرمای این مکالمه، به هری اجازه ی پرسیدن چنین سوال هایی رو می داد...

"اولین بار که دیدمت لویی تاملینسون معروف بودی. کسی که هر هفته اسمش توی سایت های مختلف بود و همه جا از ثروت تموم نشدنی اش شنیده می شد...بعد تبدیل شدی به یکی از مراجعه کننده هام... بعدش یه دوست... و الان؟ یه چیزی بیشتر از دوست یا شایدم...نمی دونم... همه ی این ها می تونه اسمش، شروع یک رابطه باشه؟!"

لویی آرنج هر دو دستش رو روی تخت گذاشت و کمی بلند شد... در فضای نسبتا تاریک اتاق چشم های درخشنده ی هری رو که مثل چشم های یک گربه برق می زدن پیدا کرد و به مرد خیره شد.

"شاید هیچ کدوم. یه رابطه ی بدون اسم..."

هری ابرو های در هم رفته اش رو بالا داد و نگاهش رو از لویی گرفت. پاهاش رو از تخت پایین انداخت و انگشت های دستش رو در هم گره زد...

"بدون نام بودن یعنی هویت نداشتن. و بی هویتی یعنی چیزی که وجود خارجی نداره...ولی من اینجام، تو هم هستی... من دوست ندارم بی هویت باشیم."

لویی خودش رو جلو کشید و با فاصله ی کمی از هری پاهاش رو پایین اندخت و دست هاش رو روی لبه ی تخت گذاشت... بدن قوز کرده ی هری باعث شد تا لویی به راحتی سرش رو روی شونه های افتاده ی مرد بذاره...

سکوت برای چند دقیقه اتاق رو از آن خودش کرد...لویی بدون اینکه گلو اش رو صاف کنه، با صدای آروم و گرفته ای گفت:

"وقتی بچه بودم یه گربه داشتم. اسمش دودی بود. یه بچه گربه ی اسکاتیش دبل فولد اصیل که پدربزرگم برای تولدم برام هدیه گرفته بود...یه موجود زنده رو مثل یک شی بهم کادو داد و من هم بیش از هر وقت دیگه ای خوشحال شدم... "

گونه اش رو روی پارچه ی گرم و ظریف لباس هری کشید و ادامه داد:"دو سال بعد، دقیقا روز تولدم، گلدون دیفن باخیا رو گذاشتم رو زمین و دودی شیره ی گیاه رو خورد... بچه بودم. خیلی بچه بودم و فکر کردم اگر یکم ازش بیشتر مراقبت کنم حال خوب میشه... اما مسمومیت تک تک یاخته های بدنش رو اسیر کرد و دودی، صبح کریسمس، بیدار نشد."

از بلندی صدای لویی ذره ذره کاسته می شد و در آخر به جایی رسید که تنها نجوا های آرومی گوش هری رو نوازش می کرد...

"گریه کردم. خیلی خیلی زیاد گریه کردم...توی اون برف و سرمای سال نو، تنهایی دودی رو توی حیاط پشتی خونه امون دفن کردم و نذاشتم یک نفر حتی ذره ای بهم نزدیک بشه... و کل تعطیلات کریسمس اون سال، برای من معنایی جز غم و ماتم نداشت...چند ماه که گذشت، دیگه با به یاد آوردن اون اتفاق گریه ام نمی گرفت ولی قلبم فشرده می شد... 

چند سال گذشت. چهار سال یا پنج... خیلی طول کشید تا تونستم با به یاد آوردن دودی غمگین نشم..."

هری چهره اش رو در هم فشرد و با صدای خش دار و آؤومی گفت:"متاسفم..."

لویی سرش رو از روی شونه ی هری برداشت و به چشم های براق مرد نگاه کرد:" می دونی چرا انقدر طول کشید؟"

پیش از اینکه فرصتی برای شنیدن پاسخ هری به جا بذاره گفت:"چون دودی، اسم داشت. هویت داشت...و فراموش کردن چیزی که هویت داره، خیلی سخته."

از روی تخت بلند شد و هری رو به سمت عقب هل داد. هری کمی خودش رو بالا کشید و کمر لویی رو با دست هاش نگه داشت.

و حالا، دوباره همه چیز مثل ده دقیقه ی پیش شد... گویی نه زمان به سمت جلو رفته بود و نه حرف هایی بین این دو مرد رد و بدل شده بود.

لویی لب های سردش رو روی گردن هری کشید تا گونه ی مرد ادامه داد...در حالی که تا مرز بوسه پیش می رفت، به چشم های نیمه باز هری زل زد و روی لب های خیسش، زمزمه کرد:

"بوسیدن این لب ها زیباست.  
لمس این بدن، زیباست.   
نگاه کردن به این چشم های نمناک زیباست.  
تو، زیبایی...  
زیبایی زبان زد خاص و عامه و نیازی به هویت نداره!"


	23. برابری

نسیم صبحگاهی کمی شدید تر از همیشه می وزید و شاخه های درخت بید مجنون رو دیوانه وار به رقص در می آورد...شاخه های مجنون خودشون رو بر پنجره ی نسبتا بزرگ اتاق لویی می کوبیدن و آوای دلنشینی ایجاد می کردن.

مرد پلک های روی هم افتاده اش رو محکم تر فشار داد و دستش رو زیر بالشت گذاشت. خورشید هنوز طلوع نکرده بود اما آوای پرنده های صبحگاهی و صدای نسیم، خبر از اتمام شب و بیدار شدن روز می داد.

لویی خمیازه ی عمیقی کشید و چشم هاش رو به آرومی باز کرد. نیمه ی لحاف سبکی که روی بدنش افتاده بود رو کنار زد و سعی کرد اهمیتی به موج سرد سرما، که تمام بدن برهنه اش رو یک باره در بر گرفت نده... به نظر می رسید هوا گرگ و میش باشه، چون هوهوی جغد دیگه به گوش نمی رسید و تاریکی بر زمین غالب نبود...

سرش رو از روی تخت بلند کرد و در حالی که دستی در بین موهاش شلخته اش می کشید کمرش رو چرخوند تا به ساعت عقربه ای روی میزِ بغل تختی، دید داشته باشه. عقربه ی ثانیه شمار پس از هر بار پلک زدن، عددی به جلو می رفت و زمان گذشته رو به قتل می رسوند...  
و حالا، ساعت پنج و سی و هشت دقیقه، مُرد. چند دقیقه ی اضافه توی تخت خواب باقی موندن، قرار نبود تغییری در برنامه ی پربار لویی ایجاد کنه. برنامه ای که فرداش، مثل دیروز بود...   
وقتی از دور به ماجرا نگاه می کردی، زمان می گذشت. ثانیه ها جاشون رو به دقایق می دادن و یک دفعه، می دیدی امروز، فردا شده...اما در حقیقت روز ها نمی گذشت، بلکه تکرار می شد.

لویی به پهلو، خودش رو روی تخت پرت کرد و لحاف رو به سمتش کشید تا این سرمای سوز آور رو از بین ببره...بدن برهنه اش رو پوشوند و چشم هاش رو به فردی که به نظر می رسید غرقِ در خوابه سپرد.

مرد با دقت به هری نگاه کرد، نفس هاش نامنظم بود، پلک های نازکش کمی می لرزید و دیگه مثل ابتدای شب گذشته، با سر و صدا نفس نمی کشید... پیدا بود که بیداره، اما نمی خواد بحث های همیشگی اش رو با لویی آغاز کنه.

در حقیقت، لویی تا حدودی به هری حق می داد... هیچ کس دوست نداشت، مهر تایید بر تاریخ مرگ فردی که شب پیش باهاش عشق بازی کرده رو بزنه!  
فردی که شاید حتی دلِ هری، به رفتار ها و حرف های بی ربطش وابسته بود.  
فردی که ادامه و آینده ی زندگیش، به نازکی یک تار باریک مو بود...  
فردی که از مردم می ترسید و می خواست زندگی اش رو فدای این ترس بکنه... ترسی که هر لحظه گلو اش رو بیشتر می فشرد و این مرد، واقعا نمی خواست به دست چنین ترسِ رقت انگیزی بمیره...

مرگ به دست خود، بهتر از به قتل رسیدن توسط این مردم بود.

و امروز، یعنی در روزی که نه تاریخ خاصی داشت و نه مناسب مشخصی، لویی، بزرگ ترین تصمیم چهل و چند سال زندگیِ گذشته اش رو گرفت...  
روان نویس قدیمی ذهنش رو در بین انگشت شست و اشاره اش گرفت و با آخرین قطره های دواتِ خشکِ قلم، تاریخ مرگش رو در خاطِرش نوشت...  
کاش نقطه ای روی این کره ی خاکی وجود داشت که می شد توش 'زندگی' کرد. یه زندگی واقعی. همون زندگی که لویی، سال هاست با فکر کردن بهش، رویا پردازی می کنه... یه زندگی که هیچ انسانِ احمقی توش نفس نمی کشه یا به عبارتی، تک تک انسان ها، زیر خروار ها خاک، در حال خورده شدن توسط حشرات هستن. یه زندگی که قضاوت های مردم، جزئی ازش نیست. چیزی به اسم تفکرات آشفته و ذهن های کثیف نمی شناسه...  
یه زندگی، که آرمان شهر لویی در اون جریان داشته باشه...

لویی نفسش رو به بیرون فوت کرد، بدنش رو سمت جلو هل داد، کمی به هری نزدیک شد و سرش رو با فاصله ی کمی از مرد روی بالشت گذاشت... هوای بازدمی هری، هر پنج ثانیه یک بار، چهره ی لویی رو گرم می کرد و سرمای فضا، براش قابل تحمل تر می شد.

بدون اینکه گلو اش رو صاف کنه، با صدای گرفته و آروم صبحگاهی گفت:  
"کاش تمام مشکلات، به صورت برابر بین همه تقسیم می شد."

هری بدنش رو کمی منقبض، و پاهای کشیده اش رو توی شکمش جمع کرد، بینی اش رو چین داد و تمام تلاشش رو کرد تا چهره ی خواب آلوده اش، در هم نره... لحاف گرم رو بالا تر کشید، بالا تنه ی عریانش رو پوشوند و چشم های خسته اش رو، به روی لویی باز کرد.

لویی لبخند کم رنگی به چهره ی صبحگاهی و شیرین هری زد، موهای خاکستری و بلند مرد رو از روی صورتش کنار زد و نگاهش رو به پلک های پف کرده ی مرد دوخت.

لویی ادامه داد:"به نظرت مردم واقعا دنبال برابری ان، یا فقط برای اینکه هم رنگ بقیه بشن شعار می دن؟"

یک دور غلت زد، نگاهش رو به سقف گچی و سفید اتاق سپرد و گردنش رو چند بار چرخوند تا از گرفتگی اش مطمئن بشه...

"به نظر من، یک نوجوون شونزده ساله ای که در یکی از بهترین مدارس نروژ درس می خونه و بزرگترین مشکل زندگیش اینه که امروز تو توییترش، درباره ی خواننده ی مورد علاقه اش توییت بزنه یا اینکه یدونه عکس با فیلترهای اسنپ چت، از خودش و دوستش پُست کنه هیچ وقت دوست نداره مشکلات یه دختربچه ی ده ساله، که در یکی از کشور های جنوب غربی آسیا زندگی می کنه رو درک کنه. دختر بچه ای که تمام خانواده اش منتظر ان به عادت ماهیانه برسه تا مجبور به ازدواج بشه و از خونه پرتش کنن بیرون...  
یه مرد عاشق پیشه ی فرانسوی که هر روز می تونه عشقش رو مثل فیلم های کلیشه ای زیر برج ایفل ببوسه، هرگز دلش نمی خواد جای یک همجسنگرای مسلمون باشه، که عاشق شدنش جرم تلقی می شه و در انتها، در پاسخ به این عشق، مرگ رو در آغوشش رها می کنن.  
به نظرت بچه ی سه ساله ی یکی از بازیگر های شهیر هالیوود، دلش می خواد جای یکی از 5 میلیون کودکی که سالانه در هند، توی خیابون ها می خوابن و گم می شن باشه؟ البته که نه."

چشم هاش رو بست...به نظر می رسید خورشید طلوع کرده و نسیمِ باد مانند سپیده دم، دیگه شاخه های مجنونِ بید رو به حرکت در نمیاره...   
"کاش این طور نبود اما برابری شعارِ این مردمه. شعاری که از ته قلبشون، آرزو می کنن تا هرگز به وقوع نپیونده..."

هری سرش رو از روی تخت بلند کرد و آرنجش رو روی بالشت گذاشت. سرش رو با دست نگه داشت و در حالی که تار های موهاش، به گوش راست لویی برخورد می کرد، به مرد خیره شد...

مثل تمام اوقاتی که پیش از حرف زدن، صداش رو صاف می کنه، تک سرفه ی آرومی کرد و گفت: "سیاره ی زمین آب رو به هر سه شکل داره... با فاصله ی مشخصی از خورشید، به دورش می چرخه و در طول یک سال، چهار فصل رو پدید میاره... و تنها سیاره ایه که گیاه، حیوان، انسان و هر موجود جهنده و جونده و جاهلی می تونن روش زندگی کنن...  
لویی، در دنیایی که حتی آفرینشش هم بر پایه ی عدالت نیست، تو چطور حرف از برابری می زنی؟"

و بعد، پیش از اینکه لویی به دنبال پاسخی بگرده، بدنش رو روی سینه ی برهنه ی لویی خم کرد و با لب های نسبتا گرم و خیسش، به آرومی مرد رو بوسید...

بوسه ای به نرمی افکار یک کودک دو ساله ی ساکن نروژ و به آشفتگی ذهن پریشان یک نوجوان طرد شده از هر کس و هر چیز و هر دم...

لویی دست های سردش رو بین موهای بلند و به هم ریخته ی هری فرو کرد و صورت مرد رو برای چند ثانیه ای که برابر با چند ساعت بود، جدا کرد... "بیست و چهارم دسامبر."

و البته که هری می دونست اون مرد، متولد چندمین روز کدوم ماه و ساله..."زادروزت؟"

لویی لبخند زد و دستش رو در بین موهای نرم هری تکون داد و پوست سرش رو لمس کرد..."اره. و تاریخی که قراره پای اون برگه نوشته بشه و تو مهر تاییدش رو بزنی." و بعد پیش از اینکه بغض کوچک هری، بیش از این گلو اش رو بخراشه، بوسه ی جدیدی رو آغاز کرد.

بوسه ای که بر خلاف تک تک بوسیدن های پیشین، فقط حرکت لب ها بر روی هم نبود، بلکه احساس داشت... احساسی که لویی، وقتی متوجه اش شد که گونه های استخونی و رنگ پریده اش، با اشک های گرم و پر احساسِ هری، خیس شد...


	24. ستاره

خیلی وقت ها، انسان برای رهایی از سردرگمی، دست به ارضای خوشحالی خود می زنه. کار هایی انجام می ده که اون قدر براش لذت بخش هستن که سردرگمی در وجودش گم بشه...

گاهی هم بعضی از آدم ها، برای رهایی از سردرگمی، دست به دامن احساسات می شن... یک نیروی قوی از سوی قلبشون، مانند یک طناب اون ها رو از منجلاب کلافگی بیرون می کشه.

و در انتها، لویی.فردی که، تشویش و اضطراب مثل سوهان در حال پاره کردن بدنشه اما راهی برای فرار نداره... در حقیقت تنها می تونه به روند سریع این غرق شدن در اقیانوس بی پایانِ سردرگمی، سرما ببخشه. تا شاید سرما، آب جوشان این اقیانوس رو تبدیل به یک عصر یخ بندان کنه...تا شاید در اون زمان، لویی بتونه نفسی تازه کنه... تا شاید، یک عامل بازدارنده، دقیقا مانند همون طنابِ محکمِ قلب، آب سرد این دریای پایان ناپذیر کلافگی رو کنار بزنه، و مرد رو به زندگی برگردونه...

بر دیوار سرد حموم، روی کاشی های سفید رنگِ بی روح هیچ ساعتی نصب نشده بود اما لویی حدس می زد، عقربه ها، پنج و پنجاه دقیقه ی صبح رو به نمایش گذاشته باشن...

مرد با بدن شکسته و برهنه اش درون وان حموم دراز کشیده بود و باریکه ی آب سرد، ذره ذره، سطح آب پاک درون وان رو بالا تر می آورد. زانو های لویی از شدت سرمای حموم می لرزید و با هر قطره آبی که به درون وان می ریخت، شقیقه هاش، بیش از پیش گزگز می کرد.

چند دقیقه ی قبل، شاید دویست و بیست و هفت ثانیه ی پیش، لویی صدای بسته شدن در ورودی خونه رو شنید و این، حاکی از رفتن هری بود. رفتنی که با شنیدن تصمیم لویی،زود تر به وقوع پیوست...

گرچه، هری می خواست تا بی نهایت برای مرد از زیبایی های زندگیِ بدون این مردمِ بی احساس بگه؛ اما بحث درمورد زنده نگه داشت آدم های سردرگم، هیچ فرقی با تلاش برای زنده کردن یک جسد، نمی کرد.

  
و یک آدم مرده، ستاره نیست، که پس از مرگ هم، جسمش، نور رو تا سال ها، عرضه کنه...

لویی بدون اینکه تغییری در وضعیتش ایجاد کنه، با انگشت های پای چپش، جریان آب رو قطع کرد... 300 لیتر مایع حیات، 300 لیتر آب پاک، که می تونه به جای مستقیم رفتن در چاه فاضلاب، زندگی یک خانواده ی 4 نفره رو از مرگ نجات بده...300 لیتر آبی که وسیله ی شکنجه ی جسمی و روحی لوییه... 

  
خفنگی برای چند ثانیه و عذاب وجدان، برای یک عمر...وقتی که حتی گیرنده های دردِ بدن این مرد هم سازش رو پذیرفتن، دیگه هیچ راهی به جز سوءاستفاده از عذاب وجدان، باقی نمی مونه.

لویی بازدم عمیقش رو به بیرون هدایت کرد، تا آخرین مولکول های هوای مرده رو از درون ریه هاش خارج کنه و بعد بدون اینکه چشم های بی روحش رو ببنده، سرش رو به زیر آب سرد وان فرو برد و اجازه داد، سانت به سانت بدنش، در آب، غوطه ور بشه.

کاش می شد بدون درد، غرق شد...  
در آب، در افکار، در کتاب یا در موسیقی...   
غرق شدن همیشه مملو از احساسات غریبه و جدیده. اما چیزی که لویی رو از خفگی درون آب یا افکارِ اقیانوس وار اش می ترسونه، دردِ غرق شدنه...

وقتی یک انسان تمامِ بدنش رو به زیر آب فرو می بره، در دقیقه ی اول، کمبود اکسیژن عصبی اش می کنه. سرش گیج می ره و ناخواسته سعی می کنه نفس بکشه... با تلاش برای تنفس، آب وارد ریه ها و معده اش می شه و احساس از درون سوختن به فرد دست می ده...احساس می کنه آتش در ریه هاش زبانه می کشه و در اون لحظه، به احتمال خیلی زیاد، بر اثر سکته ی قلبی می میره...  
اما اگر سخت جون تر از این حرف ها باشه، زمان، چند ثانیه ی دیگه از زندگی رو بهش هدیه می ده... در این چند ثانیه، آب، بیشتر و بیشتر وارد بدنش می شه و بعد رگ هاش پاره می شن. دچار خونریزی داخلی میشه و سطح اکسیژن بدنش انقدر پایین میاد تا بمیره...  
و همه ی این ها، تنها سه تا پنج دقیقه طول می کشه... سه تا پنج دقیقه ای که لویی تا به حال، نتونسته بیشتر از چهل ثانیه اش رو طی کنه...

سی و هفت ثانیه.

لویی چشم هاش رو می بنده و پلک هاش رو محکم روی هم فشار می ده. دستاش رو از توی آب بیرون میاره، لبه های وان رو می گیره و بدنش رو بیشتر از قبل، به درون آب فشار می ده. دهنش بسته است و تا جایی که می تونه، سعی داره سوراخ های بینی اش رو هم بسته نگه داره...سرش درد گرفته. شقیقه هاش می سوزه و افکار حیرانِ درون ذهنش، مانند اسب های افسارگسیخته، دم از هر جهت می زنن...  
تمرکز کردن برای مرد، سخت تر از هر وقت دیگه ای می شه و این یعنی در کارش موفق بوده...  
تمرکز نکردن جلوی افکار مسموم و زهرآلود رو می گیره...

سی و هشت ثانیه.

ثانیه های آخری که شبیه به چند ساعت می گذرن. در حالت عادی، زمان بدون نگاه کردن به پشت سرش فقط به جلو می ره... همیشه با یه سرعت و شیب مثبت در جهت راست و رو به بالا حرکت می کنه... به خاطر همین همیشه می گن، زمان نمی تونه منفی و یا دارای شیب منفی باشه... اما انگار، برخلاف سرعت حرکت صدا در آب، زمان در این مایع عجیب و اسرار آمیز، رو به کندی می ره... و هر چقدر که عقربه ی ثانیه شمار درون ذهن لویی عدد بزرگتری رو به نمایش می ذاره، افکار این ذهن پریشان، بی هدف تر می شن... به نظر می رسه، اون اسب های عصیانگر از نفس افتاده ان...

سی و نه ثانیه.

دست های لویی می لرزن و نگه داشتن بدنش در زیر آب سخت تر میشه... اما ثانیه های آخر، مثل یک مواد اعتیاد آوره. و لویی نمی تونه از این احساس شیرینِ خفگی، پیش از اینکه تبدیل به درد بشه، دست بکشه...

یک انسان برای ادامه ی زندگی، نیاز به دلیل داره. یک راه، تونل، رودخونه، یا هر چیزی که مسیر زندگی اش روشنایی ببخشه تا سردرگمی اسیرش نکنه...یک انسان سردرگم، برای ادامه ی زندگی نیاز به یک نور داره. نوری که اون قدر تابان باشه که حتی از عمق تاریکی و گم گشتگی، راه هموار رو به فرد نشون بده...

و در حقیقت، لویی، به دنبال راه هموار زندگی نمی گشت، بلکه در جستجوی نورِ مرگ بود.

چهل ثانیه.

چشم های یخ زده ی مرد باز میشه و سرش رو با شدت از آب سرد بیرون میاره. باز هم مثل همیشه...  
از بین بردن سیصد لیتر آب پاک، تنها برای تجربه ی چهل ثانیه، خفگی. چهل ثانیه، تک بعدی بودن.چهل ثانیه، بدون تصمیم گیری.

چهل ثانیه، فقط و فقط، با یک دغدغه.   
دغدغه ی زنده باقی موندن!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> این چپتر صرفا برای به تصویر کشیدن افکار و میزان مشوش بودن ذهن لویی ئه.


	25. نور

در پنجم جولای سال هزار و نهصد و هشتاد و هفت، یک نوجوون پانزده ساله، چشم هاش رو بست و خودش رو به دست موتور کشتی سپرد. موتور کشتی مثل یک دستگاه چرخ گوشت صنعتی دختر رو خرد کرد، تا چند دقیقه، آب رودخونه ی تیمز، رنگ سرخِ تیره ای به خودش گرفت و بعد پاک شد...  
ساشا لنشر، دختر نامشروع بازیگر آلمان-ایرلندی معروف، کای لنشر. کسی که از بدو تولد محکوم بود به دیده شدن!  
فردی که به نظر می رسید از مورد توجه قرار گرفتن و جلوی نور های کور کننده ی صحنه بودن متنفره اما این مردم حتی پس از مرگش هم بیخیال نمی شدن...  
خودکشی ساشا، توسط پدرش رد شد و کای لنشر از صاحب اون کشتی شکایت کرد. کشتی رو از آب بیرون آوردن و اوراق کردن... تمام روزنامه ها درباره اش نوشتن.   
مردم، تا مدت ها، گل رز هایی به رنگ خون دختر پر پر می کردن و به آب تیمز می ریختن.

و حالا، یعنی سی و دو سال بعد، هیچ کس فردی به نام ساشا لنشر رو به یاد نمیاره... البته پس از اون، آدم های زیادی به واسطه ی تیمز خودکشی کردن. آدم های عادی. افرادی که جزئی از مردم عام بودن... اما نه تنها جلب توجه نکردن، بلکه هیچ کس براشون متاسف نشد.

اون ها، پس از یک روز فراموش شدن، و ساشا لنشر، پس از یک سال...

کای لنشر، دو سال پس از مرگ تنها دخترش، ازدواج کرد، صاحب دو تا فرزند شد و بیست سال بعد هم مرد... در حقیقت، در حالی مرد، که تنها خاطره ای که از ساشا به یاد داشت، سوگواری مردم برای اون دختر بود.

آدم ها کارشون رو با یک یاخته ی تخم شروع می کنن، به دنیا میان، نفس می کشن و بزرگ می شن، ازدواج می کنن و خانواده می سازن، بچه دار می شن و نوه دار، و در انتها، می میرن و فراموش می شن... بعد از یک روز، یک سال، ده سال، یا شاید هم صد سال، اما بالاخره یک روز می رسه که از بین می رن و خاطره ای از اون ها در ذهن هیچ موجود زنده ای باقی نمی مونه...

و تصور ناشناخته و تنها بودن، اون قدر سخته که یک مرده، دوست داره باز هم بمیره، تا مردم برای جسم بی جونش سوگواری کنن... تا باز هم بتونه در خاطر مردم زنده باشه...

این طوریه که ما آدم ها، از انسانِ رویایی که در ذهنمون ساختیم، تبدیل به یک مُردارِ پوسیده می شیم. جسمی که تنها چیزی که می خواد، فراموش نشدن و در خاطر ها باقی مونده...

این مردم، از فراموش شدن می ترسن... اما تنها چیزی که لویی می خواد، فراموش شدن توسط همه چیز و کس و زنده و مرده و بی جونه...

ساشا لنشر، به لویی ثابت کرد بعضی اوقات، حتی مرگ هم راه درستی برای فرار از این مردم نیست...در حقیقت چیزی که لویی رو می ترسوند دلسوزی و عزاداری نمادینِ آدم ها بود!  
اما لویی اون نور رو می دید...  
نوری که راه رهایی از این گودال تاریک رو آشکار ساخته بود.  
نوری که لویی تا چند لحظه ی پیش، مطمئن بود که پرتو های مرگه...

مرد بدن برهنه اش رو به سمت پنجره ی بزرگ خونه سوق داد و بی اشتیاق، با آب پاش پلاستیکیِ روی طاقچه، به تک تک گل ها آب داد. لایه ی نازکی از غبار روی برگ های پهن دیفن باخیا و آگلونما نشسته بود اما مرد، بی توجه از کنارشون رد شد و در آخر خودش رو روی مبل رو به روی تلویزیون انداخت و موهای خیسش کوسن مبل رو نمناک کرد.

فریاد سکوت، گوش های لویی رو کر کرده بود... صدای دلنشین اندی ویلیامز گوش های لویی رو نوازش نمی کرد. پنجره های دوجداره ی خونه، لام تا کام بسته بود و آوای گنجشک هایی که روی شاخ و برگ های درختان حیاط می نشستن به گوش نمی رسید...

صدای نفس ها و تپشِ پیوسته ی قلب لویی، تنها چیزی بود که گیرنده های شنوایش رو تحریک می کرد و با هر تنفسِ یک ثانیه ای، این آوای آزاردهنده، بیش از پیش، لویی رو عصبی می کرد.

دستش رو دراز کرد و موبایلش رو از روی میز کنار مبل برداشت... انگشت هاش می لرزید و می تونست ضعف رو در نقطه به نقطه ی بدنش احساس کنه، حدس می زد فشار و قند خونش پایین تر از هر وقت دیگه ایه و اگر همینطوری ادامه بده سیاهی چشم هاش دنیا رو در بر می گیرن...

از بین لیست تماس هایی که تنها یک مخاطب داشت، شماره ی هری رو پیدا کرد و با انگشت شست لرزونش، واژه ی 'تماس' رو لمس کرد.

پس از هفت بار بوق خوردن، تنها چیزی در گوش لویی پیچید، صدای ضبط شده ی هری بود.

"سلام، شما با هری استایلز تماس گرفته اید. لطفا پیغام صوتی بذارید."

یک بوق نسبتا طولانی به صدا در اومد و بعد رفت روی پیغام گیر.

لویی برای چند ثانیه ساکت موند و حرفی نزد. در حقیقت، هنگامی که کسی برای پاسخ دادن به حرف ها وجود نداره، تلفظ کلمات سخت تر از هر وقت دیگه ای میشه...

"سلام. چـرا وقتی حموم بودم رفتی؟" نامطمئن، موبایل رو از گوشش دور کرد... یک بار دیگه نام هری رو از روی لیست تماس های اخیرش لمس کرد... باز هم هفت بار بوق و صدای آشنای پیغام گیر...

لویی کمی مکث کرد، لب های خشکش رو از هم باز کرد و گفت:"میشه باهام حرف بزنی؟" چشم هاش رو بست و کلافه دست چپش رو بین موهای خیسش فرو برد. نیم تنه اش رو از روی مبل بلند کرد و پاهای برهنه اش رو بر روی پارکت سرد خونه قرار داد."هری، یادته قبلا بهت گفته بودم، من نمی خوام بمیرم، فقط می خوام فرار کنم و تنها راه فرار مرگه؟" انگشت های پاهاش رو منقبض کرد و زانو هاش رو تا حد امکان باز کرد تا راحت تر بشینه. آب دهانش رو فرو داد و بازدمش رو به بیرون فوت کرد...

"من اون نور رو می بینم. نور رهایی که تا چند لحظه ی پیش مطمئن بودم که پرتو های مرگه...اما، اگر مرگ راه فرار نباشه چی؟ ساشا لنشر مُرد، اما مردم، تا مدت ها بیخیالش نشدن. اگر من بمیرم و سر تیتر روزنامه ها، تبدیل بشه به 'لویی تاملینسون با اتانازی خودکشی کرد' چی میشه؟"

سرش رو بالا آورد و به صفحه ی تیره و خاموش تلویزیون زل زد، تابش نور خورشید، باعث می شد تصویر منعکس شده ی خودش رو توی صفحه ی رو به رو ببینه...   
"فکر می کنی امکان داره اون نور، نورِ مرگ نباشه و با مردن تنها پا به یک دنیای تاریک و خفه کننده ی دیگه بذارم؟!"

مغز بداهه پرداز لویی، دیگه توانایی ادامه ی این حرف ها رو نداشت... مرد تماس رو قطع کرد، از روی مبل بلند شد و به سمت پنجره ی بزرگ خونه رفت، برای چند ثانیه تامل کرد و بعد باز هم با انگشت اشاره ی دست چپش، نام هری رو لمس کرد...

بوق ها رو تک به تک شمرد و هنگامی که پنجمین صدا به گوش رسید، آوای آشنای هری، در سر لویی پیچید...

هری با صدای بم و گرفته اش، دقیقا مانند صبحی که لویی برای دومین بار پا به شرکت استایلز گذاشته بود، پاسخ داد:

"اون نوری که برای رهایی می بینی، نوری که حالا شک داری که پرتو های مرگه یا نه، متعلق به چیه؟ منشا اون نور به کجا می رسه لویی؟"

لویی چشم هاش رو به بیرون پنجره سپرد، بدون اینکه به چیز خاصی در حیاط نگاه کنه، شاخه های درخت رو از نظر گذروند و متوجه نشد که داره بچه های گیاه اشک تمساح رو با انگشت اشاره و شستش تیکه تیکه می کنه...

"نمی دونم."


	26. ترک تعلقات

"نمی دونی یا نمی خوای قبول کنی؟"

لویی، کودک پرپر شده ی اشک تمساح رو بر روی خاک خیس گلدون گذاشت و قدمی به راست رفت بدنش رو به شیشه ی شفاف پنجره تکیه داد و بعد زانو هاش رو آروم آروم خم کرد.

تن عریان و رنگ پریده اش با زمین سرد برخورد کرد و باعث شد بیش از پیش سرما در تک تک یاخته های بدنش نفوذ کنه.

به نقطه ای از زمین اتاق زل زد. باریکه ی نوری از پنجره، پرتو های زندگی بخش رو بر روی پارکت تیره گسترش می داد و لایه ی نازکی از غبارِ روی زمین رو هویدا می ساخت.

مرد پاهای لاغرش رو بیشتر به سینه اش فشرد و چونه اش رو که از ضعف می لرزید، روزی زانو هاش قرار داد...   
"نمی دونم... هیچ چیز نمی دونم و این ندونستن ها نفس کشیدن رو برام سخت تر می کنه."

لویی صدای نفس عمیقی که در انتها خش دار شده بود رو از پشت تلفن شنید...   
"نمی فهمم چرا انقدر الکی همه چیز رو سخت می کنی... چرا ساده ترین اصل ها در ذهنت به هم گره می خورن...لویی تاملینسون، چه چیزی توی اون مغز لعنتی ات می گذره؟"

چشم های لویی از روی گرد و غبار برداشته شد و آشفته به دنبال سوژه ی جدیدی برای قضاوت کردن گشت.

"تمام افکار و تفکراتی که از ذهن من می گذره، تاوان بیشتر فهمیدنه...فکر می کنی خودم این رو می خوام؟ فکر می کنی دوست دارم با رشوه دادن به روان پزشک ها حکم رفتن به تیمارستان و مصرف قرص های روان درمانی رو بخرم؟ هری، مشکل من زیاد فکر کردنه. بیش از حد فرضیه ساختنه. مشکل من بزرگ کردن کم اهمیت ترین چیز هاست..."

لویی چشم هاش رو بست و به سختی آب دهانش رو فرو داد. به زبون آوردن واژه ها و جمله ساختن، تبدیل به دشوار ترین پروسه ی زندگی اش شده بود...

"بذار کمکت کنم... بذار چشم هات رو با دست هام بگیرم، گوش هات رو از حرف های زیبا پر کنم و ذهنت رو با بوسه های بی شهوت آروم کنم؛ تا این قدر زیر بار دنیای اطراف و ذهن مشوش ات خرد نشی..."

اگر احساسات کلمه ها بودن و دوست داشتن، جملات، عاطفی تری ابراز احساست تاریخ، همین حالا به زبون آورده شد.  
و اما مرد، مانند هری، چنین آزادی بیانی نداشت... لویی از حرف زدن می ترسید. از بیانِ افکارِ قلبی و غریبه می ترسید...خفه، نفس کشید و با صدای آرومی که این بار، لحن تازه ای به همراه داشت گفت:

"نوشتن چند گرم پنتوباربیتال و مهر و امضات پای اون برگه، بزرگترین کمکیه که می تونی بهم بکنی."

صدای نفس های بریده ای رو از سمت دیگر تلفن شنیده شد..."امروز با پنجاه میلیون دلار بیا شرکت."و بعد بوق هایی که حاکی از قطع شدن تماس بود...  
لویی بلافاصله با انگشت سبابه ی لرزونش نام هری رو لمس کرد و موبایل رو کنار گوشش گذاشت...بوق پنجم، ششم و سپس هفتم...

مرد، توانایی حرف زدن با لویی رو نداشت. طاقت شنیدن حرف هایی که در عین تکراری بودن، برنده تر از هر تیغ جراحی ان رو نداشت...

تماس روی پیغام گیر رفت و برای چند ده ثانیه، لویی به صدای سکوتی که فقدان نفس های هری به وضوح در اون حس می شد، گوش سپرد...

"معذرت می خوام. به خاطر خودم، افکارم، حرف هام، و تمام رفتار هام ازت معذرت می خوام.کاش من، من نبودم..." و اجازه داد قطره های بلورین اشک بر روی گونه اش رد خیسی به جای بذارن.  
ادامه داد:"آرزو می کنم، کاش... کاش افسار زندگی رو ول می کردم. اون طوری شاید اون موقع الان تو دفتر کارم نشسته بودم و استیک نیم پز می خوردم... تو هم افسار زندگی رو سفت می چسبیدی و هر هفته تو جدول بهترین خواننده های هالیوود، اسمت در رتبه ی اول می درخشید...شاید اون موقع می تونستم بهتر باشم. می خوام بدونی، اگر همه چیز مثل الان نبود، تنها الویت زندگیم، ستایش کردن تو بود."

بینی اش رو بالا کشید و پیش از اینکه برای آخرین بار، صفحه ی موبایل رو خاموش کنه گفت: "کاش می شد زندگی رو از نو نوشت."

لویی بی توجه به صدای نسبتا بلند برخورد تلفن با زمین، اشک های درشتش رو کنار زد و با کمک دستش از روی زمین بلند شد. چند بار پلک زد و سرش رو به چپ و راست تکون داد تا سرگیجه ی سرسام آورش رو کنار بزنه...  
تلو تلو خوران ظرف نوزده لیتری آب معدنی رو از آشپزخونه به سمت پنجره ی گل ها، روی زمین هل داد و کمی جای خالی بین گل ها ایجاد کرد... بدون اینکه لحظه ای اتلاف وقت کنه، به سمت آینه ی بزرگ توی خونه رفت. آینه ای که تنها وقت هایی که انعکاسش رو در اون مشاهده می کرد، دختر سرد و زیبا اش هم درون دستانش دیده می شد...کشو رو کاملا بیرون کشید و اون رو روی میز گذاشت.وسایل ریز و غیر کاربردی زیادی درون کشو دیده می شد اما از این بین، چند تا گلوله ی سربی و دو تا کلاف کاموا، بیش از بقیه خودنمایی می کردن...

لویی برای لحظه ای چشم هاش رو محکم روی هم فشار داد تا بتونه بیشتر تمرکز کنه... یکی از کلاف های کاموا رو برداشت و آشفته حال، سر نخ رو پیدا کرد.

کنار گل ها ایستاد و با دست های لرزونش به تعداد گل ها کاموا های بلندی برید و اهمیتی به سوزشی که پس از هر بار پاره شدن نخ، روی پوستش ایجاد می شد، نداد.

یک سر طناب های نخی رو توی خاک گلدون ها فرو کرد و سر دیگرش رو درون ظرف بزرگ آب قرار داد...

و حقیقتِ اینکه یک قطره ی آب طرد شده، حتی اگر باز هم پذیرفته بشه، طرد شده باقی می مونه و هرگز تغییر نمی کنه...

به سمت اتاقش رفت و لباس های گرمی پوشید...پس از این همه سرد بودن و سرما و یخ بستن مکالمه ها، کمی گرما، لازم بود.

دسته چک، کارت اعتباری و پاسپورتش رو از روی میز بغل تختی برداشت.  
از اتاق خارج شد و دستگیره ی در اتاق کارش رو به سمت پایین کشید. بدون اینکه فضای تاریک و خفه ی اون جا رو از نظر بگذرونه، تنها برگه ی روی میز رو برداشت و به سمت اتاق پذیرایی رفت.

کاغذ رو زیر گلدون همیشه سبز آگلونما قرار داد، پنجره ی بزرگ هال رو کمی باز گذاشت تا هوای تازه در جریان باشه و بعد نخِ کاموای درونِ خاکِ تک تک گل ها رو نگاه کرد تا سر جاشون باشن.

و زندگی یعنی تصمیم های کُشنده ای که پاد زهری جز ترک تعلقات ندارن. تصمیم هایی که برای شکستن و تجدید نظر کردنشون، باید یک آغاز نو رو پیشه ی کار قرار داد...  
و سپس، لویی تاملینسون، در تاریخ بیست و هفتم نوامبر سال دوهزار و نوزده، ساعت نُه و پانزده دقیقه ی صبح، هنگامی که نگاه گذرا و کلافه اش از کلکسیون آلبوم های درون قفسه گذشت؛  
شاید برای آخرین بار، به بزرگترین نقطه ضعف زندگی اش نگاه کرد.  
نقطه ضعف ها، هر موجود زنده ای رو از پا در میارن. باعث میشن هر کسی به خودش اجازه ی دست درازی بده و گاه از این ضعف ها سوءاستفاده کنه. انسان برای ضعیف نبودن، خود باید نقطه ضعف هاش رو از بین ببره. حتی اگر به معنای قتل فرزندانش باشه...

لویی پِلک نزد و به اشک های گرمی که دور تا دور کره ی چشم هاش رو در بر گرفته بودن، اجازه ی ریزش نداد...

تنها، زیر لب زمزمه کرد:"معذرت می خوام." و بعد بدون این که، تلفن همراه، آلبوم، عکس، خاطره، یک فرزند و یا حتی چند گلوله، به همراه بگیره، از خونه خارج شد و در ورودی رو بست.  
برای لویی، افکار هری، بیش از اندازه قابل پیش بینی بود.  
و برای هری، زندگی لویی بیش از خودش براش ارزش داشت و در تلاش بود تا آخرین سو و امیدش رو بر مرد عرضه کنه...


	27. مرگ مرده

لویی در یک متری آسانسور ایستاد، برای لحظه ای چشم هاش رو بست و نفسش رو با صدا به بیرون فوت کرد، سرش رو بالا گرفت و در حالی که سعی داشت لبخند کم رنگی رو بر روی چهره اش تثبیت کنه، قدم های نسبتا کوتاهش رو به سمت آسانسور هدایت کرد.

یک پسر جوون که لویی حدس می زد سنش بیش از بیست و پنج سال نیست، با چهره ای خسته و ابرو های در هم گره خورده، به در نگاه می کرد و انتظار ایستادن آسانسور در طبقه ی مورد نظرش رو می کشید. در کنار پسر، مرد ماینسالی که موهای تیره اش رو به خاکستری می رفت، از پشت به شیشه ی شفاف اتاقک تکیه داده بود. به نظر می رسید ذهنش درگیر افکار تکراری و خسته کننده ی زیادیه.

و اما لویی در حالی که نفس عمیقش رو در ریه هاش حبس کرده بود، رو به درِ این تابوت متحرک ایستاده بود، ثانیه ها رو یکی پس از دیگری می شمرد و انتظار "طبقه ی هشتم" رو از صدای ضبظ شده ی آسانسور می کشید.

فرانسیس له در سال هزار و نهصد و هفتاد، دقیقا پنج سال پیش از اینکه لویی برای اولین بار چشم هاش رو به سوی این دنیا باز کنه، موسیقی لاو استوری رو نوشت، در همون سال، اندی ویلیامز آهنگی به همین نام رو بر روی این موسیقی خوند و تبدیل به اسطوره ی لویی شد...

این مرد، از موسیقی بی کلام لاو استوری متنفر بود اما ویلیامز، حتی تنفر رو هم از ذهن لویی پاک کرد.

بت سازی از آدم ها، همیشه همین طور عمل می کنه. گاهی اون قدر محو یک انسان میشی که حتی اگر منزجر کننده ترین کار ممکن رو هم انجام بده، همچنان اون رو می پرستی... این، یعنی عشق!

درِ آسانسور مانند تابوتی که سال هاست زیر شش فوت خاک سرد مدفون شده، باز شد.و باز هم همون رایحه ی آشنای مرگ و خوشبو کننده ی هوا، گیرنده های بینی لویی رو تحریک کرد.

بدون اینکه سرش رو پایین بیاندازه یا اینکه به دلیل تنشِ محیط، انگشت هاش رو به هم فشار بده، سری برای کلودیا تکون داد و بی توجه به حرف های دختر، دست چپش رو به دور دستگیره ی فلزیِ دفتر هری حلقه کرد و بلافاصله به سمت پایین کشید.

مرد سرش رو روی کاغذ های به هم ریخته ای که در سر تا سر میزش دیده می شد، گذاشته بود، اما پس از شنیدن صدای باز شدن در، تغییر حالت داد و به لویی نگاه کرد...

لویی در رو بست، پس از این که آب دهنش رو فرو داد، پنج قدم به سمت جلو رفت و روی صندلی راحتی که رو به روی میز هری قرار داشت، نشست.

هوای نیمه مسموم اتاق رو تا جایی که می تونست در ریه هاش جای داد و جرئت نگاه کردن به چشم های شفاف هری رو به خودش داد.

چشم هایی که قرمز تر از هر وقت دیگه ای به نظر می رسید. قرمز مایل به رنگ گل های سرخ. قرمز آه آلودِ غروب خورشید. قرمزی به رنگ خون...

هری، تار های صوتی گرفته اش رو به کار انداخت و بی رمق گفت:"اومدی."  
سرش رو پایین انداخت و چند بار پلک زد تا قطرات اشک جمع شده در چشم های خون آلوده اش، بیش از این دیدش رو تار، و گونه هاش رو خیس نکنه.  
لویی بدون اینکه نگاهش رو از هری برداره، سرش رو به آرومی تکون داد... به هیچ چیز فکر نمی کرد. هیچ فرضیه ای نمی ساخت. هیچ قضاوتی نمی کرد... "خودت گفتی بیام. گفتی قبول کردی."

مرد انگشت اشاره اش رو چند بار روی لکه های اشکِ خشک شده ای که برگه رو مزین کرده بود، کشید و اون رو از زیر دستش برداشت. دست لرزونش رو با تردید به سمت لویی دراز کرد و هیچ چیز نگفت.

لویی تاملینسون، با ناباوری به مهر و امضایی که در پایین برگه، خودنمایی می کرد نگریست، اما پس از ثانیه ای، رد نگاهش، چیزی جز سه لکه ی اشکی که در پایین کاغذ نمایان بود، ندید...لکه هایی که خبر از احساسات می داد.

انگشت شستش رو به آرومی بر روی لکه های شیری رنگی که بر روی برگه، طرح بسته بود کشید، برای لحظه ای مردد، سردرگم و با ذهنی تهی از هرگونه تصمیم، کاغذ رو بر روی میزِ پیش روش گذاشت.

"تاریخ نداره..." صدای لویی سرد بود. مکالمه ی بینشون سرد بود. شیشه ی میز سرد بود... و چه چیزی جز اشک های تازه زاده شده از چشم های گلگون هری، می تونست به این فضا گرما ببخشه؟

هری سرش رو پایین انداخته بود و حتی ثانیه ای رو هم صرف نگاه کردن به لویی نمی کرد.

دیدن، سخت تر از شنیدن بود...

دستش رو به سمت روان نویس آبی رنگ روی میز سوق داد، عضلاتش رو تا جایی که می تونست منقبض کرد تا لرزش دستش، بیش از این به چشم نیاد و بعد خودکار رو بر روی سمت مقابل میز قرار داد تا لویی اون رو بر داره. و البته، خیلی زود دستش رو پس کشید تا شرایط، دشوار تر از چیزی که هست، نشه.

لمس کردن، سخت تر از دیدن بود...

"تاریخ رو خودت بنویس."

لویی روان نویس رو برداشت و پیش از این که نوکش رو به سمت برگه ی سفیدِ گواهی مرگش ببره، چند بار اون رو بین انگشت های دست راستش چرخوند... ندیدن زیبایی ها، خواستار اراده ای پولادین بود، و هری برای مقاومت در برابر ندیدن حرکت زیبای انگشت های باریک و ظریف لویی، زیادی ضعیف و درمونده بود.

و تاریخ بیست و چهارمِ دسامبر، با خطِ کشیده و رعنای لویی، بر بالای برگه ای که بوی اشک و مرگ می داد، نوشته شد.

دوست داشتن، سخت تر از لمس کردن بود...

لویی چشم هاش رو محکم روی هم فشرد و بدون این که ثانیه ای برای خشک شدن جوهر پررنگ خودکار صبر کنه، کاغذ رو رو به روی هری گذاشت... به چشم هاش نگاه نکرد. چهره ی سرگشته ی هری رو از نظر نگذروند. در حقیقت، توان دیدن عجز و ناراحتی این مرد رو نداشت.

هری سرش رو خم کرد و کاغذ رو زیر دستش گذاشت. از پایین به بالا، تک تک واژه ها رو وارسی کرد.محل تولد، شماره ی ملی، گرایش جنسی، تاریخ تولد، نام خانوادگی و در انتها، تاریخ مرگ...

و حال، گریه نکردن، از دوست داشتن هم سخت تر بود...

قطره اشکی، با چشم راستِ هری وداع گفت و احساسات رو یک بار دیگر بر برگه ای که خبری جز مرگ نمی داد، عرضه کرد... قطره ی نمکی آب، بر روی بیست و چهارم دسامبر سقوط کرد و جوهر، نه در خیسی و نمناک بودنش، بلکه در احساساتِ اشک حل شد... مثل واکنش حل شدن بافت زنده در بازِ روبیدیم هیدروکسید. با این تفاوت که این بار، عضو زنده ی این جدال، باز بود.

لویی سرش رو بالا آورد، نفس رو در سینه اش حبس کرد و با تردید گفت:"گریه نکن."

هری سرش رو به چپ و راست تکون داد و سعی کرد نفس های بریده اش رو کنترل کنه...  
"بهم گفتی، اگر همه چیز مثل الان نبود، تنها الویت زندگیت من بودم."  
با پشت دست بینی اش رو پاک کرد و چشم هاش رو روی هم فشار داد تا دید تارش از بین بره.   
"می دونی، منم یکه عالمه از این اگر ها دارم. اگر هایی که تمومی ندارن. اگر هایی که همشون بر می گردن به تصمیم هایی که یک روز از گرفتنشون مطمئن بودم!"

گلوش رو صاف کرد، دستش رو باز هم به سمت چشم هاش برد، اما متوقف کردن جریانی از احساسات و درد، بدون مرهم، امکان پذیر نبود.

"اگر جرئت گفتن علایقم رو به مامان داشتم، شاید هیچوقت مجبور نمی شدم از خونه فرار کنم.  
اگر انقدر درگیر شلوغی های لندن نمی شدم، شاید الان به همراه همسر و دو تا بچه ام، توی یکی از روستا های هلند زندگی می کردم.  
اگر افسار زندگی رو سفت نگه می داشتم، شاید امسال نامزد بهترین آهنگ پاپِ جوایز گرمی بودم.  
اگر، اگر، اگر... زندگی پر از این اگر هاست. توی ذهن من، ذهن تو و ذهن تمام این مردمی که احمق خطابشون می کنی! اما تمام این اگر ها برای تصمیماتی ان که در گذشته گرفته شده...هیچ کس نمی تونه برای اتفاقات آینده، لفظِ اگر رو استفاده کنه!"

لویی بدون اینکه حتی یک واژه، مربوط به سخنرانی های هری به زبون بیاره گفت:  
"خواهش می کنم گریه نکن."

هری به چشم های خالیِ لویی نگاه کرد. قطره های درشت اشک، مثل یک رود فصلی، از گونه هاش جاری بود. "تو، حق نداری بهم بگی گریه نکن. من یکی از همون احمق هام و تو اهمیتی به این مردم نمی دی... بهم نگو گریه نکنم. هیچی نگو."

لویی، عصبی سرش رو تکون می داد، چیزی از حرف های هری نمی فهمید، اون قطره های اشک، از درون در حال تجزیه ی بدنش بود...

از روی صندلی بلندش شد و بدون اینکه هیچ تسلطی بر روی دست ها و پا هاش داشته باشه، رو به روی صندلی هری ایستاد.شونه های مرد رو به عقب هل داد تا به بالا نگاه کنه...لویی انگشت های لرزونش رو روی چشم های بسته ی هری کشید... گرمای اشک، بافتِ دست لویی رو می خورد ولی مرد ادامه می داد و تنها یک جمله رو پشت سر هم تکرار می کرد:

"گریه نکن..."

برای زنده موندن کنارِ این مردم، باید یکی از خودشون شد. باید چشم ها رو بست، گوش ها رو گرفت، ذهن ها رو کشت... برای جزئی از این مردم شدن، باید مُرد.

و لویی عصای سفید رو به دست گرفت، گوش هاش رو در برابر حقیقت ها پوشوند و سیاه چاله ی ذهنش رو، تنها یک نقطه ی سیاهِ، دقیقا مانند به نقطه های بدون ماهیت خلاء، در نظر گرفت...

انگشت های دستش رو از صورت گرم و اشک های مذاب هری جدا کرد و بدون فکر کردن، بدون درگیر شدن، بدون ساختن فرضیه های بی پایان و غرق کننده، کاغذ رو برداشت و تار و پود برگه رو از هم درید... با آزمندی و طمع، برگه مرگ رو شرحه شرحه کرد.

تکه های ریز کاغذ رو روی زمین پرت کرد و مرگِ مُرده، در هوا به رقص در اومد.لویی تاملینسون، مرگ و چشم و گوش و ذهن و وجودِ لویی تاملینسون رو به قتل رسوند...

مرد، دست هاش رو به دور چهره ی مهبوتِ هری گذاشت و پیش از اینکه لب های از هم گسسته اش رو ببوسه گفت:

"اون نور متعلق به توئه. منشا اون نور تویی.  
تو، خود اون نوری..." 


	28. هیچ کس

"با من بیا."

هری چشم های خیسش رو با دست پاک کرد و نگاه پرسش گرایانه اش رو به لویی دوخت...  
"یه روستایی به اسم گیتورن در جنوب هلند هست. یه جایی که کل جمعیتش به سه هزار نفر هم نمی رسه. یه جایی که کسی کاری به زندگی بقیه نداره... می تونیم در کنج اون روستا، یه خونه بخریم. بدون مزاحمت، بدون آشنا، بدون هیچ حرف و دغدغه ای روز هامون رو شب کنیم...با من بیا. بیا و قول می دم که دیگه هیچ حرفی از مرگ نزنم."  
هری، مات و مبهوت به واژه هایی که بی تردید از دهان لویی خارج می شد گوش می داد... تمام این اشک های گرم و پر احساس بالاخره جواب داده بود! با حیرت، گفت :"بریم هلند؟!"

لویی تا جایی که می تونست بدن هری رو به سینه اش فشرد و روی شونه های خمیده ی مرد بوسه گذاشت.

"آره. همین الان. ازت می خوام همین الان بریم سوار ماشین بشیم، تو پشت فرمون بشینی و من هم کنارت، به سمت فوکستن می ریم و از طریق تونل مانش وارد مرز فرانسه می شیم، سرتاسر بلژیک رو طی می کنیم و بعدش هم به هلند می رسیم... ازت می خوام زندگی قدیمی ات رو به قتل برسونی. همه چیز رو بکشی، به جز من...  
خواهش می کنم."

هری اجازه نداد مرد بیشتر از این حرف بزنه، لب های خیسش رو بر نقطه به نقطه ی صورت لویی فرود آورد و سپس بدون اینکه حتی لحظه ای رو صرفِ دم از مخالفت زدن بکنه، انگشت های بلندش رو به دور مچ شکسته ی لویی حلقه کرد و قدم های استوارش رو به سمت در خروجی دفتر سوق داد.

بعضی وقت ها آدم ها منتظر یک تلنگر کوچیکن تا همه چیز رو ول کنن... اسمش رو ترک تعلقات می ذارن، اما فرار، نام بهتریه.

بلافاصله پس از خروج از دفتر، هری بی هیچ حرفی، دست آزادش رو توی جیبش فرو کرد و کارت بانکی سیاه رنگی رو روی میزِ کلودیا گذاشت. "رمزش 1977ئه، هر مشکلی پیش اومد ازش استفاده کن و اگر قضیه خیلی جدی بود با گریس تماس بگیر...همه ی جلسه هام رو هم کنسل کن."

و بعد بدون ثانیه ای اتلاف وقت در آسانسور رو باز کرد، به همراه لویی وارد اون تابوت متحرک شد و در رو بست تا فرد دیگه ای فضای خفه ی این اتاقک رو، خفه تر نکنه.  
و این بار، موسیقی طاقت فرسای لاو استوری، سریع تر از هر وقت دیگری پخش می شد. اون قدر سریع که ذهن خاموش مرد، حتی فرصت فکر کردن به چهره ی در هم و آشفته ی هری رو هم نداشت...

هری، هر دو دستش رو روی فرمون ماشین گذاشت و در حالی که با ناباوری چشم هاش رو به رو به رو دوخته بود، هوای درون ریه هاش رو به بیرون هدایت کرد.

آسمون همیشه ابری و غم گرفته ی لندن، این بار آبی بود. تکه ابر های پراکنده ای در سقف زمین دیده می شد اما خبری از بارون نبود... خبری از گریسنِ ابر ها و عزاداری آسمون نبود...

لویی شیشه ی پنجره رو تا آخر پایین داد و به آرومی گفت:  
"باورم نمیشه دارم این کار رو انجام می دم."

هری در پاسخ، تنها سرش رو به بالا و پایین تکون داد و پیش از اینکه ماشین رو روشن کنه، موبایلش رو بیرون آورد:"باید به گریس خبر بدم."   
صفحه ی موبایل روشن شد و شست مرد به آرومی بر روی اون لغزید اما پیش از اینکه تماسی برقرار بشه، لویی تلفن رو از دست هری گرفت و بی معطلی، اون رو از پنجره ی ماشین به بیرون انداخت.  
"نه. لطفا. ازت می خوام همون کاری رو بکنی که من انجام دادم... من خونه ام رو رها کردم. تیمز رو بدون خداحافظی ترک کردم. آلبوم هام، آینه ی بزرگم و هر چیزی که فکرش رو بکنی ول کردم.   
هری، من بچه هام رو به حال خودشون رها کردم تا از کم آبی بمیرن!  
و حالا، تنها چیزی که ازت می خوام اینه که همه چیز رو به قتل برسون به جز ما."

هری سرش رو به سمت پایین هدایت کرد و به نقطه ای نا معلوم از کف اتومبیل، زل زد.

"گریس نگرانم میشه."

"بچه های اشک تمساح هم نگران من می شن." در حالی که با قفل در بازی می کرد، چشم هاش رو به آدم هایی که از پیاده رو رد می شدن سپرد و بدون اینکه سوژه ی خاصی برای قضاوت کردن پیدا کنه، فقط نگاه کرد...  
"گریس آدم باهوشیه. شاید ندونه کجایی، ولی می دونه زنده ای و داری زندگی می کنی."

این دیوونگی بود و دقیقا نوزده سال از زمانی که هری باری آخرین بار دست به چنین کاری زده بود می گذشت!

چشم هاش رو یک بار محکم روی هم فشار داد و پس از اینکه بینی اش رو برای آخری بار بالا کشید، ماشین رو روشن کرد...  
"پس قرار نیست خبری از موضوعات تکراری و قدیمی باشه؟ این مردم، اتانازی، مرگ، انبه و—"

و پیش از اینکه هری، بیش از این لویی رو از تصمیمش نامطمئن کنه، گفت:"و نه حتی اندی ویلیامز."

نگاهش رو از مردمی که خاکستری وار، در پیاده رو قدم بر می داشتن گرفت و سرش رو به سمت هری چرخوند... دست چپش رو بالا آورد و گونه ی نیمه زبر مرد رو با دستش قاب گرفت و به آرومی نوازش کرد...

"از این به بعد قرار نیست به آواز کسی جز تو گوش کنم."

هری لبخند گرم و کوچکش رو پنهان نکرد و بی هراس، چین های کنار چشم هاش رو به نمایشِ لویی گذاشت.

لویی نفس عمیقی کشید و با هر بار تعویض هوای مرده ی درون ریه هاش، افکار و ذهنش رو وحشیانه تر به قتل می رسوند...   
"سیگار داری؟"

آدم ها تغییر نمی کنن، بلکه تظاهر می کنن.  
نمی میرن، بلکه ادای مرده ها رو در میارن.  
آدم ها، عجیبن.

"لویی لازم نیست انقدر به خودت سخت بگیری..."

مرد تکرار کرد:"سیگار داری؟"

هری با تردید دستش رو از روی فرمون برداشت، پاکت سرمه ای رنگ و فندک فلزی نقره ای رو از جیبش بیرون آورد و در حالی که سعی داشت یک نخ سیگار بیرون بکشه، مرد پاکت رو از دست هری قاپید پس از اینکه به سرعت یک نخ رو بین انگشت وسط و اشاره اش به بازی گرفت، پاکت رو توی جیبش گذاشت.

سیگارِ خیس و مست از بوی شراب رو بین لب های نمناکش قرار داد و پس از این که با فندک نقره ای رنگ هری اون رو روشن کرد، فندک رو هم توی جیبش گذاشت. کام عمیقی گرفت و جای جای ریه هاش رو مملو از دودِ سبک سیگار کرد.... بدون این که دود رو به بیرون هدایت کنه، تمامش رو فرو داد.  
سپس سیگار رو از لب های باریکش جدا کرد و مچ دستش رو روی پنجره ی تا آخر باز شده ی ماشین گفت:"بریم."

و هری استایلز، هر ثانیه، منتظر گریزی از سوی زنگ ساعت بود تا این خواب عجیب و آسوده رو به اتمام برسونه. "بـ...بریم؟"

حرفی از دهان لویی خارج نشد. مرد، تنها به بیرون زل زده بود و در هر دقیقه، چند بار، کام عمیقی از سیگار می گرفت.

"بخون هری.برام آواز بخون. دلم می خواد Speak softly love رو با صدای عمیق و خارج العاده ی تو، بشنوم."

این وضعیت، قابل لمس بود، ولی درک نه... و ذهن هری، هنوز هم نمی تونست تمام اتفاقات نیم ساعت پیش رو درک کنه...پس تنها، مانند تمام سال های نوجوونی اش که مادر می گفت و پسر انجام می داد، سر به اطاعت فرو آورد و باکمی فشار دادنِ پای راستش بر روی پدال گاز، ماشین رو به حرکت در آورد.

"بخون."

مرد، با تک سرفه ای صدای گرفته اش رو صاف کرد و سرعت ماشین رو ثانیه به ثانیه افزایش داد.

لویی، بدون این که کمر خم کنه، پاهاش رو به زیر صندلی فشار داد و کفش هاش رو از پا در آورد. زانو هاش رو بالا گرفت و در حالی که سیگار نصفه رو با دست راست نگه داشته بود، دست چپش رو به دور زانو هاش حلقه کرد...ظاهرا، این خواب، واقعا در حال اتفاق افتادن بود!

لویی رفت و هری برای بار دوم فرار کرد. اما این بار، مثل نوزده سال پیش نبود. این بار، هری کسی رو نجات نداد، بلکه نجات داده شد. این بار، هری، گریس بود و لویی، هری...

"Speak softly, love so no one hears us but the sky  
The vows of love we make will live until we die  
My life is yours and all because  
You came into my world with love so softly love"

و لویی ، لندن رو ترک کرد و بدون وداع با خود و ذهنش، از این شهر خاکستری رفت...  
لویی تاملینسون، مرد و هیچ کس متوجه نشد!  
کسی درِ خونه ی مرد رو باز نکرد و برگ های زرد و پوسیده ی دیفن باخیا رو ندید.  
وقتی گلبرگ های بنفشه آفریقایی ها، دونه به دونه خشک شد و پلاسمولیز در گیاه صورت گرفت؛  
وقتی که باد وزید، پنجره بیش از اندازه باز شد و طوفان خودش رو در سر تا سر خونه گستروند؛  
وقتی که ارتفاع گیاه اشک تمساح به بیش از نیم متر رسید؛  
هیچ کس متوجه نشد... 

کسی اون لحظه ای رو که اشک تمساحِ مادر، دیگه نتونست وزن خود و بچه هاش رو با هم تحمل کنه و در غروب یک روز بارونی از فصل بهار، قامت بلندش از روی طاقچه بر زمین پرت شد و ذرات خشکِ خاک در خونه سرسرا ساختند رو ندید...  
کسی قامت شکسته ی اشک تمساح و بچه هاش مرده ای که از کم آبی و سرما از بین رفتن رو ندید.

  
در حقیقت، هیچ جانور جهنده و جونده ای متوجه ی غیاب لویی تاملینسون نشد.  
هیچ کس، جز گل های غمگینِ کنار پنجره و انبه های پوسیده و کپک زده ی درون یخچال...

-

حیاط خونه پر از بوته های رز سرخ بود. بچه گربه ی اسکاتیش فولد مشکی، روی تراس نسبتا کوچک خونه، کنار لویی لم داده بود.و لویی، به مردی که حال، با موهای بلند و خاکستری اش به گل ها آب می داد، نگاه می کرد...

لویی سیگار نصفه رو روی سنگ آنتیک پله کشید و آتش رو از تنباکوی در حال سوختن گرفت. دست گرم و خشکش رو به سمت گوش های گربه هدایت کرد و با نوازش های آرامش بخشش، باعث شد تا 'دودی' خرخر کنه...

برخلاف تصورشون، گیتورن روستای خیلی خلوتی نبود. به خاطر زیبایی و طبیعت دل انگیزش، روزانه توریست های زیادی در سرتاسر روستا دیده می شد...  
آدم هایی با فرهنگ های گوناگون، زبان های متفاوت و تفکرات مختلف، اما لویی خیلی وقت بود که دیگه اهمیتی به این مردم نمی داد.

روز ها با بوسه های آروم و دلنشین هری آغاز می شد، ظهر هری آواز می خوند و لویی در حالی که بدن مرد رو بین بازو هاش نگه می داشت، موهای بلندش رو نوازش می کرد. عصر، لویی سیگار می کشید، دودی خودش رو به پاهای مرد می مالید و هری با لبخند گرمی که بر روی چهره اش بود به گل ها آب می داد. و شب، باز هم با بوسه ها و عشق بازی، آغاز می شد...

و این برنامه ی تکراری روزانه ای بود که هرگز تکراری نمی شد...برنامه ای که زندگی دو مرد، از بین این مردم رو می ساخت. برنامه ای که نیازی به تامل نداشت؛   
چون خوشبختیِ ظاهری و گاه شادیِ درونی، چیزی نیست که انسان با فکر کردن بهش دست پیدا کنه.

اما لویی تاملینسون، در بین این سوز و گداز بی هدف و دوست داشتنی، گاه و بی گاه زیرلب زمزمه می کرد:

'کاش می دانستم بوی پاییز چیست.  
رنگ برگ ها چه رنگی است.  
آسمان ابر دارد و یا باد...  
اما کوری، به از دیدن این مردم است.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> به نام درد شباهت ها
> 
> دوستان عزیزم، سلام.  
> اول از همه بی نهایت ممنونم که وقت ارزشمندتون رو صرف خوندن این فنفیکشن کردید.   
> امیدوارم از خوندن این کتاب لذت برده باشید اما اگر از محتوا، خط داستانی، شخصیت ها و... خوشتون نیامد، بابت وقت از دست رفته اتون معذرت می خوام.   
> من آدرس ایمیلم رو اینجا قرار می دم تا اگر پیشنهاد، انتقاد، نظر و یا حتی حرف های معمولی دارید برام بفرستید.   
> باز هم بابت اینکه وقت گذاشتید و "این مردم" رو خوندید ممنونم. 
> 
> Email Address: Vampire_Sh17@yahoo.com


End file.
